Broken Hearts and Broken Homes
by StarfireWildheart
Summary: Jace Wayland was being punished for something he had no control over; simply being born. Alone, injured, broken, hopeless and afraid he tried to hold his head high and let the world take him.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Hearts and Broken Homes

Summary: Jace Wayland was being punished for something he had no control over; simply being born. Alone, injured, broken, hopeless and afraid he tried to hold his head high and let the world take him.

Characters: Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and more.

Pairings: Will be Jace and Clary but not really focused on their love at first.

Warnings: I bend timelines to my will to fit my story. Everything that happened in the books will happen here but some will be sooner then later. Angst, Angst and can you say Angst? Hurt Comfort and Spanking of the discipline kind.

Chapter 1 Alone

Jace was numb as he walked the deserted sidewalk in New York. His mind continued to replay the last weeks in his head, everything that had happened both good and bad. A smile came to his face when he thought of Clary and how they had met and fallen in love so quickly. He never believed that he could or would ever feel like this about anyone in his life but of course it was Jace Lightwood; no; Jonathon Morgenstern's life he was talking about. A shiver ran up his spine as he thought of his father and what he'd learned about who he truly was and how he had destroyed the one person he loved most of all because he was her brother. It would have been easier if Clary had hated him for it but she didn't. Oh be sure Jace hated himself enough for both of them but to know that she wasn't angry with him for what he'd done was worse then any beating he'd ever taken. He'd been so caught up in himself and Clary, the war with Valentine, being imprisoned by the silent brothers and the Inquisitor's treatment of him for being Valentine's son that he had been totally blind sided when Maryse threw him out.

"You're Valentine's son Jonathon, you're nothing but a spy sent among us to report back to him! How could you? We gave you a home and showed you love when no one else would!"

"I'm not a spy! I'm not a Morgenstern, please Maryse you have to believe me! I have always been Jace Wayland. I would never hurt you. You are my only family," he said softly.

"You're just like him," she growled. "Get out Jonathon Morgenstern and keep away from my children! I will be sending someone from the Clave to take you to Idris for a proper punishment, now go!" she pointed to the door.

What was left of his heart shattered knowing that the only family he'd ever had didn't believe him. Turning to the door he saw Alec standing frozen, staring. "I'm sorry Alec. Please believe that..." before he could finish a stinging slap snapped his head to the right leaving a burning sting and ache across his jaw.

"Get out Jace!" Alec growled. "I can't believe you! How could you do this to us?" Alec yelled before storming over to embrace his mother.

So here he was, walking aimlessly through the cold streets injured, broken and homeless knowing it was all his fault because he was Valentine's son. He wanted nothing more then to close his eyes and let the blackness take him forever but Nephilim could not take their own lives as it belonged to the angel; downworlders however could kill him with no consequences. With a scary, confident smile he set off to find someone to punish him.

Two weeks had passed and Jace had found plenty of people who wanted to dish out some pain, although his first choice had turned out to be a huge mistake. How was he suppose to know the Werewolf pack he started a fight with was Luke's of all peoples. Out of respect for Luke and Clary he stood stoic and took the long lecture about how he was reckless and thoughtless and how he was out of his mind. Hell he even felt a little stirring of humanity when Luke took him aside and asked him if he was ok after what had happened with the Lightwood's. His charm came out full force and he was able to convince the Lycan everything was ok and managed to sneak out while Luke dealt with his restless pack.

Since then he'd taken on demons of countless types left over from Valentine's, his father's, summoning and his last fight with a warlock had earned him a nice curse so that none of his Ruins would help him. That's right, Jace Morgenstern didn't even have the blessing given to all Shadow Hunters any more. Blood dripped down his face and arms, his side stung, his ribs and knee hurting so badly he could barely stand or breath but he held his fighting stance. Glancing around the room his was surrounded by over a hundred vampires all snarling and hissing at the scent of his blood. This is it, he thought to himself, this is how Jace Morgenstern ends. I wonder if my bones will end up in the city with the other Shadow Hunters? Who was he kidding, no one would even realize he'd been killed. "Come on bloodsuckers, is that all you have?" he taunted. "I know I'm the best Shadow Hunter this city has ever seen but there are a hundred of you," a cocky grin curled his lips as he swung the seraph blade in a gleaming arch beheading two of the vampires before they over took him. Pain, fire and fear were the last thing he remembered as he was beaten and torn at. He thought he heard a roaring growl rip through the air as his eyes slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Luke looked at his pack, "You know what we have to do it. It brings me no pleasure to have to handle it in this manner but we can not allow these attacks to continue." A murmur ran through the group and someone said it was the Nephilim's job to take care of this stuff, another huffed that it was their job to protect their own. "Enough," Luke growled. "The institute has been," he searched for the right words, "busy since Valentine's attack. We will pick up the slack where we need to." They had heard rumors of this particular clan attacking wolflings for a few weeks but it had hit their own family pack five days ago. The youngest member of their pack had been cornered and tortured by this rouge group which seemed to be leaderless and felt like no rules applied to them. Luke and Aldridge, his current second in command, had tried to get a meeting with their clan leader but through much investigation and some help from their newest vampire friend Simon, his daughter Clary's best friend, they found out this clan was rogue.

With a nod the entire pack shifted into their wolf form and smashed through the windows and doors of the abandoned building just as the vampires descended on someone. Poor bastard, he thought as he watched the brutal attack. They were scattered and unorganized with no leader so the pack made quick work of the hundred or so vampires, killing several and hopefully frightening the ones who fled into leaving town to be someone else's problem. Sensing that all of his pack was alive and only a few injured everyone began to shift back to human form. He looked around to see where his help was most needed when Aldridge shouted "Luke!"

"What is it?" he asked as he ran to him but cringed as he saw the battered body on the ground. He knelt down to check for a pulse and gasped, "Jace!" Carefully he turned the boy over on to his back and he had to fight his rage to not let his wolf loose again. The angelic boys face was swollen, eyes blacked, nose broken, blood covering most all of the pail skin. "Send for Magnus Bane tell him that Jace is badly injured and is dying," he told one of his pack members. "Aldridge bring my truck around to the door," he tossed him the keys.

"Jace," he said softly, "it's ok, you're safe now. I've got you." Carefully as he could he lifted the broken boy into his arms. He was limp and lifeless sending chills up Luke's spine. The pack stood silently watching as he carried him out of the building and loaded him into his truck. Aldridge rushed them to Luke's house glancing over to his right and watching as friend cradled the kid and murmured over and over that he was safe now, he would take care of him. He'd never seen Luke this upset even when Jocelyn went missing.

Magnus rubbed his hands over his face letting out a dramatic sigh. He had been irritated when a Werewolf showed up at his door demanding he come to help Jace Wayland and he considered turning him in to a cat just out of spite but he decided he would go just to tell Luke face to face that he wasn't his damned errand boy and to stop calling on him with out sending cash first. That had been six long hours ago. When he saw Jace he knew it would be one of the hardest medical sessions he'd ever done. The demon bites and venom alone should have killed him because there was no sign that he had used a healing ruin then there was the powerful magic Magnus could feel on him. A curse of course, nothing simple ever happened to these people. He worked trying to break the spell so they could start administering some sort of aid. He looked over at Luke who was still trying to clean wounds and the muck and mire off the boy, "Can't we just find an empty swimming pool and throw him in or take him to a car wash," he suggested. "I've never seen anyone this damn dirty and disgusting." Luke growled and bared his fangs in a rage. Magnus quickly threw up his hands, "Ok, ok calm down," he sighed and went to get some clean water.

Luke was picking some broken glass out of a nasty demon bite that was swollen and discolored when he heard him moan. "Jace?", he brushed his hair back, "Can you hear me? You're going to be ok. Can you tell me what happened?"

He fought to open his eyes; his throat raw and dry caused him to cough jarring his body and he cried out. He felt Luke's hand on his chest trying to stop his body from jarring. "Why?" he rasped and was hit with another coughing fit.

"Mia, bring me some water," he yelled as he carefully lifted Jace's upper body and positioned himself so that he was sitting behind him, cradling him. The strangled cry that came out of Jace broke his heart. "Shhh, try to take a deep breath and calm down. Magnus is here, we are trying to get you patched up." He felt the lithe body in his arms tremble and shake like a frightened kitten as he tried to hold his ribs. "I know it hurts buddy but you have to fight for me. You hear me Jace? You have to fight."

Mia came bounding into the room with two bottles of water. "Here Luke," she started but then gasped and blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't realize, um," she stammered. Jace lay on the bed completely nude and wet where they had been trying to clean him. She could see his body tremble as Luke cradled him and stroked his hair.

Luke looked up waiting for her to hand him the water. She was staring open mouthed at Jace. "Mia!" he shouted to get her attention, "the water, please." She blushed furiously, "Oh! Of course." she quickly handed him the bottles but didn't move away.

He opened one of the bottles and held it to Jace's parched lips. "Drink, slowly now." Never one to do as he was told he drank in a big gulp of the water; the cold felt so good.. until he choked. White hot pain shot through his broken ribs as he managed to sit up a bit and knock the bottle out of Luke's hand causing him to gasp even harder when the cold liquid came into contact with nothing but bare skin. Luke knocked the bottle to the floor as Mia rushed to hand him a towel. "Damn it kid I said slowly!" he snapped but there was no anger in his tone, just concern.

"Hey Luke, Clary is here and she wants to see Jace," Simon said as he came in to the room. "What the hell?" he yelled when he saw a very naked Jace and Mia staring at him. "Come on! You really can't cover him up or something?" he whined. He dislike Jace even more now after seeing him.

"Simon enough!" Luke yelled. "Tell Clary she can see him when he's been treated and not sooner. I will tell her when it's ok." He Felt Jace's muscles tighten when Simon spoke. He had a sudden realization through all his pain and misery. He was completely naked in a room full of people. He wanted to curl into a ball and grab for something to cover himself but he couldn't move and even if he could have there is no way that he would let them know he was self conscious. He heard Simon complaining it made him angry. He was hurt, dying and the mundane still had to be a dick to him. Forcing his eyes open all he could he looked up at Luke, "I know I'm beautiful to look at but this is kind of sudden. You might have to hold the mundane back I'm not sure I can fight him off right now." He felt Luke chuckle behind him and shake his head.

Simon started to protest but Magnus walked in past him, "Ok you can both ogle him when he's well; now go." They left quickly, Simon still muttering curses under his breath as he bounded down the steps. "Well look who decided to open his eyes. You want to tell us what the hell happened to you because it looks like you just let demons use you as a chew toy."

A shiver ran through him because that was pretty much what he'd done. "It didn't work," he whispered.

"What didn't work," Luke asked, rubbing his arm to try to calm him.

"My punishment. Have to pay."

"Pay for what?" Luke asked.

"Being a monster like my fath," he choked on the word not wanting it to be true, hating himself for his own blood line, "like him." Tears slipped down his face and he was to tired to even care. He was weak and everyone knew it now anyway.

Luke and Magnus both froze looking at him. It was Luke who regained his composer first and spoke. "You are NOTHING like him Jace Wayland, nothing! Clary told me some of the things he said to you and he is still just as big a bastard as he was back then."

"Lightwood's think I'm just like my fath, like him. Said I was a spy and a liar before they threw me out; even Alec," his lip trembled.

"I'm sure that's not true. It has to be hard to hear all the stuff all of you found out recently and knowing how his parents feel about Valentine he probably just doesn't know what to do. He needs to believe his parents wouldn't do what they did with out a good reason and he just hasn't figured it out yet," Magnus said as he went back to work cleaning wounds and treating them.

Jace started to protest but Luke shook his head, "we will talk more when your better. Right now you need to rest to heal."

"I don't want to rest," he protested as his eyes slid closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Jace was still in some pain from his injuries but in the week of forced rest and treatment from Luke and Magnus he was almost as good as new physically. He was surprised but grateful that Luke had agreed that Clary could come over while he was at a pack meeting tonight. She had came to see him once during the week but they really didn't get to talk much with everything going on. He knew she'd been really busy with Jocelyn awake now and being really over protective of her daughter since she knew the Shadow Hunter Secret. If he were to be honest he was wondering why she hadn't been to see him after she woke, after all she was his mother too right? The door opening shook him from his thoughts and he could feel the goofy grin spread across his face as the red head walked into the house.

Clary beamed as she bounced over to Jace and enveloped him in a big hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're here," he took her hand and pulled her to sit next to him on the sofa. "I've really missed you."

She blushed and looked down at her feet. It was so hard to not react to the kind of love she felt for him but in her heart she knew that if it was the only way she could keep him in her life she would suffer the pain of never touching again and she knew he felt the same. They had a long talk after Valentine went through the portal. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to accept but they both agreed that they had to be in each others lives no matter what. "You look great Jace," she lifted the hem of his t-shirt to check the bruising on his ribs.

He gasped and feigned an indignant look as he yanked his shirt back down, "Why Clary Frey how dare you!" She couldn't help but laugh as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you mean coming here and trying to take my clothes off?" He was fighting hard not to laugh, "If you wanted to see me with out my shirt all you had to do was ask."

Neither of them could hold their laughter back anymore and chortled until they were both breathless. Once they had calmed down a bit, "I spoke to Isabelle today and she told me about the council that was going to convene at the institute for your," she paused not knowing what to call it. It wasn't so much a trial as it was too many Shadow Hunters with too much power wanting to torture someone for who they were. "Meeting next week. Do you know what's going to happen?"

He fought back a shiver and shrugged, "Not really. I know the new Inquisitor, the Shadow Brothers, the Council and several representatives will be there to ask me questions." He stood up and paced across the room, "I don't know why they are even going to bother, it's not like anyone is going to believe me anyway. They should just skip this meeting and put me straight in jail but no, they want to toy with me some more."

She walked up behind him placing a soft kiss on his shoulder blade and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. "I believe you Jace, Luke believes you, Magnus believes you and so does mom. We won't let them put you in jail Jace, never."

He spun to face her, "No, Clary promise me no matter what happens that you won't get involved."

"That's not a promise I can make. I won't let them punish you for something you didn't do!"

"Please Clary, I can't, I won't make it through this if I'm worried about keeping you safe. I need to know that you will be ok," he pleaded leaning closer too her.

Tears stung her eyes, it was the first time she'd heard him sound so small and meek. "I won't lose you Jace Wayland," she said as she tip toed and brushed her lips against his. She felt him go stone still but she didn't care she pressed her body to his like she was drowning and he was the only life preserver in the world. If they were going to take him from her she was going to have him first Valentine's brother story be damned.

He tried to back away when he felt his body reacting to her closeness but he found himself pinned between her and the wall. He could have moved her away but the truth was her touch was all that made him feel alive anymore. He would stop it before it went to far just right now he needed to feel alive again, to feel like he belonged, to feel human and Clary was the only one who could do that. He heard her soft moan when she press against the hardness in his jeans and he knew he had to stop this now or he wouldn't. "Clary," came out more of a moan then he'd like to admit as he took her arms and gently pushed her back so there was some distance between them.

Tears slipped from her eyes when he pushed her away. "I don't care what Valentine said Jace, I know my heart and I know what I want; I want you."

Gently he stroked her face with his hand wiping away her tears. "I want you too Clary but I can't, not like this. Its not fair to you, your mom, not to anyone." He was about to tell her how much he loved her when the front door slammed open. He groaned, "What do you want mundane?"

Jocelyn had asked Simon to run in to Luke's house and tell Clary they were there to pick her up. He happily agreed because he couldn't wait to get her away from Wayland. He walked in on them in a compromising position. "What the hell Jace? She's your sister and you're still trying to force her to be with you?" He took Clary by the wrist and tried to pull her behind him. "Look at her, you made her cry again! That's all she does is cry and worry over you!" He stomped up to Jace and shoved him backwards.

Jace clinched his hands in fists at his side and ground his teeth trying not to do something he would regret for Clary's sake. "Get out mundane! You have no idea what your talking about! I would never harm her, ever!"

"Simon!" Clary yelped at the same time, "stop it! Jace wasn't doing anything, I was!"

Simon's eyes went wild. Even knowing he was her brother couldn't stop her from loving him instead of Simon. He wouldn't let Clary make the mistake of choosing Jace even if he knew he couldn't have her either.

Jace felt the electricity in the air and he saw the look on Simon's face. "Don't!" was all he got our before the boys fist struck him in the face. It took an angelic effort to not swing back. "I'm warning you boy, leave this house now before you get hurt," he snarled.

Apparently Simon wasn't in the mood to take his advice. Knowing he'd never win a fist fight against Jace he picked up a rather large piece of wood that was laying on a near by shelf and swung it at the Nephilim's head. The fight was not a pretty one and if he was forced to be honest Jace never tried to swing on him he just defended himself and blocked his kicks and punches. Still when Simon saw blood on Jace he couldn't help but smile to himself a bit. He must have said that out loud because Jace's posture changed drastically and before he knew what happened he was flying through Luke's screen door landing painfully on his back on the porch. Jocelyn heard the commotion from her car and was running inside as Simon was flying through the door. Her first thought was Clary and defending her.

When Luke pulled in to his drive he was surprised to see Jocelyn's car still there. Maybe she had finally gotten her head out of her ass and decided to talk to her son. That thought was quickly shattered as he heard her yelling inside and suddenly had a sobbing arm full of Clary. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he saw Simon bloody and bruised on the porch and started toward him with Clary in tow. "What the hell happened here?" Clary tried her best to explain it to him between sobs. He could hear Jocelyn screaming at Jace that if he ever touched her daughter again she would kill him like she should have done a long time ago.

"Please Luke stop her!" he kissed the top of her head and told her she could stay if she wanted to and went inside. He surveyed the damage to his house broken lamps, pictures, books scattered every where, furniture over turned and a nice Simon sized hole in his screen door. He approached Jocelyn and Jace just as she slapped him across the face. She spun on her heel and screamed at Luke, "As long as this little bastard is here do not ever expect to see my daughter again! You will never learn Luke! You trusted Valentine and you trust his son!"

"We all trusted Valentine at one point Jocelyn and Jace is your son too! Maybe if you hadn't left him with his bastard of a father then you wouldn't wonder if he was like him!" He heard her gasp as she ran out the door yelling for Clary and Simon to get in the car.

Jace sat on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest waiting for Luke to start screaming at him and throw him out instead he felt a gentle hand on the back of his head. He looked up and saw Luke squatted down in front of him. Jace was too disappointed in himself and what he'd caused to be able to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry Luke. I'll get my stuff and go."

He shook his head and lifted Jace's face so that he was looking into his eyes, "No you will not. I don't want you to go anywhere Jace but up to your room. Check yourself over for injuries and I will be up in a bit to take care of you."

"But," he protested as he looked at the mess he and Simon had made. Luke's grip tightened on his chin.

"I said up stairs Jace, now," he said firmly before pulling the boy to his feet and giving him a push in the direction on the stairs. He watched as Jace complied and then he went to secure the house before he headed up to check on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke knocked lightly on the bedroom door, "Jace?" As he walked in the room he noticed the boy tense and glance to his left. Laid out on the desk in a neat row was a short whip, a cane, a very thick belt, and a paddle. His skin crawled as he remembered where he'd seen the same implements lain out the same way; Valentine. Back in the days of the Circle Valentine use to torture his prisoners with these same devices. He felt Jace's eyes on him as he walked to the bed and sat down. "Come here." He was a bit shocked that the boy complied so quickly. "Are you hurt?"

"No sir."

He nodded his head and patted the bed next to himself, "Sit." Again Jace complied. "Anything you want to say?"

"I'm sorry about the house and the door. I will clean it and pay to have the door fixed." He lowered his head so that his golden hair hid his face and spoke so softly Luke almost had to strain to hear him. "I wasn't trying to disrespect you Luke. I didn't mean for it to happen. I, I just couldn't control myself."

"What started it?"

Jace thought about throwing the sniveling vampire under the bus but at the end of the day he know it was his own fault. He should never have let Clary touch him, never let her get that close. It was his own selfishness that caused it all. "I just lost control."

Luke nodded knowing there had to be much more to the story. Sure Jace could fly off the handle with the best of them but Clary was too upset for it just to be a simple Simon/ Jace battle. "And Jocelyn's outburst?" he prodded.

"She was just trying to protect her daughter from the monster," he said squeezing his hands in to fists. Luke stood and walked over to the desk, "Robert Lightwood use these on you too?"

"N..no just the belt. He only punished me with the belt." feeling the need for full disclosure for some reason he quickly added, "a lot."

He ran his hand over the belt for a moment before reaching for the whip and lifting it in the air. He saw Jace move and was about to reach out to stop him from running when he saw that he had pressed his upper chest flat to the wall, hands flat on the wall above his head and hips pushed out. The most venerable, exposed position any one could be put in when facing torture. He saw the tremors in the kids muscles even though he knew he was trying his best to hide them. Reaching an arm around him and across his chest he turned him so that they were face to face. "Jonathon Christopher Wayland you will NEVER bring one of these into this house again and if anyone ever tries to hit you with one and you don't tell me I will bare your bottom and belt you in front of the busiest mundane establishment I can find; repeatedly." Jace's gulp was audible. "This and," he stepped over and got the cane, "these are not for discipline they are for pain."

"Isn't that what discipline is?" he asked; confused.

"No there is a difference. Discipline does involve pain but it also involves compassion not pure brutality. Now go to the desk and bring me one of the other pieces that you feel I should use."

He could feel Luke's eyes on him as he walked over to the desk. He didn't really understand the difference in punishment and the discipline but he did as he was told. After a moment of consideration he picked up the thick belt and laid it in Luke's hand. His heart pounded when against his chest when Luke reached for the buckle on his jeans.

"Do you trust me Jace."

"Yes."

He felt his heart beat faster when he answered with out a moments hesitation. "Take off your jeans and come here." Jace complied folding the denim neatly and laying it over the back of a chair before going to where Luke had returned to the bed. Luke reached up and in one quick movement pulled Jace down over his lap, bottom up in the air.

He held his breath when he felt the material of his boxers pulled down to his knees and Luke's broad hand on his back in an almost comforting gesture. "There may come a time when I use a belt on you Jace or even a paddle but you will never be beaten again. Do you understand?" He saw the blond head nod once and he accepted it knowing this was all new to him.

Jace nearly leapt to his feet when he felt the first hard smack to his upturned backside with Luke's bare hand. No one had ever punished him like this before, skin on skin, so personal it was almost painful and he couldn't believe the physical pain one man's, well Lycan's hand could rain down. It felt like his bottom was on fire already but it wasn't like the whip felt as it ripped your skin to shreds. On about the twentieth swat he was fighting not to squirm.

"Why are your being spanked Jace?"

He couldn't believe his ears! Luke really wanted him to answer right now? "For disrespect, fighting, breaking your stuff," he bit his lip to stop a whimper from escaping. "For being mean to Simon," he continued.

"What was my number one rule I gave you when you came to stay with me?"

"Don't." he sucked in a deep breath at a hard swat to his thigh "Don't lie."

"Why are you being spanked?" Jace racked his brain trying to remember what he lied about. He'd been honest with Luke since he'd known him, a bit disrespectful at times but always honest. "What did I lie about?"

Luke lifted then hand that was on Jace's back and touched a deep gash in his side then some blood stained hair on his head before reaching down to a nasty bruise on the inside of his thigh that looked like someone had tried to kick him but he twisted just in time to block. "I asked you if you were hurt Jace and you said no. Obviously you do have injuries. I will not allow you to hide these things from me for your own good. I will start stripping you and checking you over myself before you go to bed every night if I have to."

Something broke inside of Jace as he fought to keep quiet. Crying was ok but if you made a noise it meant double with his father. He bit his lip until it bled but when he felt Luke tip him forward and start spanking where bottom met thigh and hearing the reason for his punishment he just seemed to shatter and sobbed openly clinching the sheet in his fists.

Luke was startled when he felt Jace start to almost convulse with sobs. He didn't think this spanking was going to do what he had hoped because he hadn't heard a sound from the boy but now he was crying so hard he was gasping for air. "Shhh," he soothed and lifted him to his lap in one easy move allowing the red bottom to rest between his legs while he cradled Jace to his chest kissing the top of his head. "Just let it go Jace, I've got you. It's ok."

He didn't know how long he had been crying or when his punishment had stopped. No one ever held him like this, comforting and protective and he hated that he didn't want to move but he also didn't want Luke to think he was weak so he tried to get up.

"Where do you think your going?" Luke asked squeezing him tight. "You are only allowed to move or get up when I say you can. Do you understand?"

Jace nodded and clung to Luke like he was dying. He cried for Clary, for what his mother had said to him, for the way he'd been treated by his people, for what happened with the Lightwoods and for the fear he was feeling about the meeting coming up with the Clave. He didn't know how long he cried or when Luke had laid him on the bed on his stomach but when Luke stepped away from him he started to panic and tried to get up and cling to him only to be pushed back down and given four quick swats to his already painful backside. "Owe!" he cried and buried his face in the pillow.

"Stay."

He jumped when he felt Luke put a wet cloth on his back and begin to wash and clean his wounds. "Easy Jace, I've got you," he soothed. Once he was satisfied that the cuts were not going to get infected he tossed the cloth to the floor. "Do you want to be alone now or would you like me to stay for a while?"

"D..don't g..go please," he hiccupped.

Luke smiled and reached over to turn the big light out before propping himself up against the headboard. He couldn't hide his smile when Jace cuddled up next to him still trembling. Bad ass, tough as nails, better then anyone Jace Wayland just admitted in the only way he was capable of that he needed Luke and Luke knew that he would now protect the boy with his life just as he would Clary.

He felt Luke reach down and untangle his boxers from around his feet and toss them aside before pulling a sheet up to cover him. "YEOWCH!" even the soft, light material of the sheet was torture on his bottom but it didn't matter. He nearly purred when Luke stroked his hair and hugged him offering him something he'd never had before, comfort, safety and love. "Luke?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Thank you," he said and buried his face into Luke's chest, embarrassed.

Those two words sent a shock wave through his body. He knew how hard it was for Jace to say and for him to admit he needed comfort. Leaning down he placed a kiss on top of the blonde head cuddled to his chest and held him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Luke stretched and wondered why he felt like his neck was breaking. Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep in Jace's room. "Jace?" he sat up quickly scanning the room but the boy was gone. "Damn it!" He ran down stairs prepared to hop in his truck and search until he found him.

Jace looked up from his crouched position on the floor as Luke ran past him toward the door. "Is something wrong?" he hoped Clary was ok.

Luke skidded to a halt and quickly turned around and saw Jace putting a book back in the book case. He let out a sigh of relief, "looking for you."

He grinned and stood up straightening his jeans, "Um mission accomplished?"

Luke shook a finger at him, "Don't scare me like that Wayland." Before he could say anything else he noticed the room. Everything was sparkling and back in place aside from the broken lamps and the screen door. "Wow I can't believe you did all of this. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"I don't sleep much really," he shrugged. "I was thinking that I could go to the store later and pick you out a couple more lamps. This place could use some," he paused searching for the right word and decided to go with, "you really suck at decorating," he laughed.

Luke laughed loudly and grabbed Jace by the scruff of the neck pushing him toward the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Not really but thanks," he instantly started fixing a pot of coffee as Luke got out eggs and bacon and started cooking.

"Jace we really need to talk about what happened yesterday."

He had known this was going to happen but still didn't want to do it. "No we don't."

"Yes we do. I want you tell me what happened beginning with Clary stopping by."

He plopped down on the wooden chair and instantly regretted it letting out a very unmanly squeak before giving Luke a glare. He got himself together and started, "We were just talking, honestly. She asked me if I knew anything about this stupid meeting that Maryse had called and things got.." he stopped and looked at his hands.

Luke walked over and sat two plates down before taking a seat. "heated?"

His head snapped up. Could he tell Luke what was really on his mind with out him getting upset. Clary was his sister for crying out loud and everyone was disgusted that they still loved each other. "I'm sorry Luke I know she's like your daughter but its just really hard right now. I can't just stop loving her because Valentine decided to tell the truth for once in his life. I'm trying but its," he was fighting to hold back his emotion.

"Hard? I know that is has to be agonizing to love someone and then find out that you can't be together. It's going to take time to heal especially since you can't just break away from each other. I just need to know that you are going to do your best to keep it as brother and sister, both of you."

He was shocked that Luke was so calm about it. "We are trying but sometimes we slip up, that's what happened when Simon walked in yesterday. Clary was crying and I was trying to comfort her when Idiot boy barged in and decided he wanted to be a jerk."

Luke smacked him on the leg, "stop calling him names. I know you don't like each other but for Clary's sake you have to try to get along."

"He hit me! In the face with a piece of wood! If it wasn't for Clary I would have hurt him. I think I showed magnificent restraint." He saw Luke sit up straighter and arch an eyebrow. "You know you can be quite intimidating when you want to be?"

He had to fight not to laugh. "Jace I would like you to stay here with me but it's your choice. If you do choose to stay there will be rules to follow and consequences if the rules are broken. I know that is going to be hard for you because you've gotten away with a lot of stuff living at the institute."

"You mean like spanking?" he asked softly, fidgeting.

"Among other things but the punishments will fit the crime, so to speak."

"But if I stay here Jocelyn won't let Clary see you any more. I couldn't do that to either of you. She loves you and you her."

"Let me deal with Jocelyn, Jace, she is just upset right now with Valentine showing up, thinking you were dead all those years and waking up to find out all that she had worked so hard to hide form Clary had been exposed. Jocelyn is an amazing woman and I really believe she will see that she is making mistakes about a lot of things."

He pushed his eggs around his plate and thought about it for a bit. "If I were to stay you would regret asking me. I'm a smart-aleck, I rarely listen, I'm stubborn and I tend to destroy people and things that I'm around. It would be a big mistake."

"Haven't you learned that about me yet? I'm great at making huge mistakes," he smiled. "Will you stay?"

He smirked, "its your sanity that's on the line."

"And your ass," he added quickly.

Jace cringed. "I guess it would do this house good to have something beautiful in it. Maybe I will stick around for a while."

They talked for another hour going over rules and things that were expected of Jace and about Luke only doing what was best for him and not trying to set him up to break rules like the Lightwoods did at times. Luke cleaned up the breakfast dishes and told Jace to stay in the house and he would be back soon.

Luke had been gone about thirty minutes and Jace laid down on the sofa rubbing his still sore backside. He hated to admit that the soreness comforted him a little and it wasn't bad unless he sat down really hard. He was so lost in thought about everything that had happened he nearly jumped out of his skin when the front door opened and Simon stomped through fussing about something.

"Why can't you just make Jace fix it? It was all his stupid fault anyway."

"Enough Simon!" Luke yelled as Jace sat up and glared at the vampire.

"As you can see Jace has cleaned up everything so you are going to be doing other work for me this weekend as repayment." he leaned closer to the boy , "and since you no longer live with your mother it will not be a problem for me to deal out the needed punishments."

Simon paled and gulped, "Fine what ever." He shot Jace a dirty look.

"That's it," Jace said jumping up and going towards Simon. "I'm tired of you mundane!"

"Am I a mundane or a vampire, Nephilim? Make up your mind!"

Jace launched at him but was caught mid air by Luke and pulled back. "You're a pain in the ass is what you are! You may have downworlder blood but you will always be mundane!"

Simon jumped forward and kicked Jace in the shin knowing that he couldn't get out of Luke's grasp. "ENOUGH!" Luke screamed. He took his free hand and smacked Simon's ass hard causing him to jump and throw his hands behind his back. Jace instantly stopped struggling knowing how bad another spanking would be and the humiliation of having it done in front of the child. "Sit, both of you!" They complied but sat on opposite sides of the room. "You two are going to have to try and get along. Simon if you keep baiting Jace and trying to upset him I will NOT keep holding him back. Do you understand?"

Jace grinned, "good!" Luke smacked him in the back of the head. "Owe."

"I understand," Simon muttered.

"And Jace, you know the rules of my house and since you live here now you know what will happen if you act like a child."

"Yes sir," he lowered his head.

"What the fuck do you mean 'Lives here now'?" Simon shouted jumping to his feet.

Jace sat in the kitchen chair with a huge grin on his face having a cup of coffee as he watched Simon try not to gag around the bar of soap in his mouth. It appears that Luke didn't like cursing in his house either.

Luke sighed and looked at his watch. Was five minuets with a bar of dial enough to make Simon calm down? His hand was itching to give the vampire and the Nephilim both a good spanking but he wouldn't, yet, anyway. He stepped over and took the bar of soap out of Simon's mouth, "Are you done acting like a fool now?"

He looked a bit like a sick cat, tongue flicking out of his mouth and soap bubbles on the corners of his lips. "Yes, can I go rinse please?" he pleaded.

"Apologize to Jace." Simon was not happy about it but if it meant getting this taste gone then fine. "I'm sorry."

"Jace, apologize to Simon."

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" Jace protested. Luke turned to approach him. "I'm sorry Simon."

"Go rinse your mouth Simon then come back down. I have stuff for you to do."

Simon wasted no time running to the bathroom and gurgling a gallon of water. When he came back out wiping his tongue on his shirt he heard Luke talking to Jace. Stupid Jace taking over his family. Luke and the Frey's belonged to him not the stupid Shadow Hunter. He froze when he saw Luke holding Jace by the arm giving him two hard swats on the butt. Oh this was great! He couldn't wait to rub it in Jace's face that he saw. He made a noise then stepped out where he could be seen.

"You know Luke you should really get some better tasting soap cause Blahhh."

Luke shook his head, "there is a bucket and a paint brush in the kitchen get to work." "Jace you start on the screen." Both boys went to work and Luke shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Luke watched Jace fidgeting in the seat of his truck. "Calm down. Everything will be ok."

"No it won't," he bit his nails and bounced his knee. Robert Lightwood had called and told Jace he had to come to the institute for their meeting and Jace knew this 'meeting' meant he was going to be sent to a prison in some God forsaken place and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. The best he could hope for was that no one else would get dragged into it.

They pulled up in front of the institute and Luke parked the truck. He turned and put his hand on Jace's shoulder. "Everything will be ok Jace. Just do as they ask and keep your attitude in check. They want Valentine not you. You're innocent in all of this."

"You're the only one who believes that," he said softly biting a nail.

Luke took him by the chin and forced him to look at him. "More people love you then you know Jace Wayland." He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a necklace handing it to him.

Jace took the silver chain and pendent into his hand and studied it. The pendent was a wolf with ruins on it very detailed and intricate.

"When I was attacked by wolves it was hard for many reasons the main one being that I loved being a Shadow Hunter. I had no choice in being turned any more then you have a choice now in having to face the clave but I am still the same Lucian Garroway that I was before the bite. I still believe in the true Shadow Hunter ways Jace and I believe that if you're honest and do what's right the Angel will protect you. I carved that pendant myself," he heard Jace gasp and he nodded, "the silver burned my hands until they bled and it was my way of punishing myself for my change. Even though I can't ware it I have kept it with me all this time to remind me that I am who I chose to be, not what other people think I am. I want you to have it to remind you of the same while you're put through this test."

Jace slipped the chain over his head and with tears in his eyes pulled Luke into a big hug. "I don't know what's going to happen to me now but I.. I just want to thank you for trying to help me. I know the Lightwood's took me in when I was a kid but they had too, I understand that now; you didn't have to." He leaned back and wiped his eyes, "lets get this over with."

Church was waiting as the elevator stopped on the lower level. They stepped out and Church hiss at Luke. "Stop that," Jace scolded and laughed.

"Stupid cat," Luke muttered.

"You know I'm sure he's saying 'stupid dog' in cat," he smirked even when Luke popped him in the back of the head.

They followed the cat down the long hallway and into the library. Everything had been cleared out of the center and a large table placed there. Jace trembled as he was led to the center of the floor. He saw Robert and Maryse, one of the silent brothers, a dark sister, the new inquisitor, the council of the clave and a few other shadow hunters he didn't recognize. He really hoped his fear wasn't showing through because right now he was terrified.

"Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern do you know why you have been called here?" the Inquisitor asked.

"Because you're afraid and you need someone to blame?" He saw Luke cringe out of the corner of his eye.

"You will watch your tone here boy," the council warned. "You may have gotten by easy with the Lightwoods but this council will not tolerate your insolence."

"Jonathon," he heard in his head; the silent brother no doubt. "We wish to question you about your father and your past using the Mortal Sword. Will you allow this?"

"Why? I've told you I know nothing about Valentine that I wasn't taught by the Clave."

"You will do as you're told boy," the inquisitor snapped.

"Just because Brother Phillip is asking you doesn't mean you have a choice Morgenstern," the council added.

Phillip, the shadow brother spoke again, "There may be some hidden memories, blocked memories that you don't realize you know Jonathon. This is the only way we can be sure."

Jace pondered this for a moment before answering. "I will agree to this with one condition."

"Condition?" the council shouted disbelieving.

"Jonathon!" Robert Lightwood yelled as he slammed his fist down on the table.

"What is your condition," Maryse sighed.

"I will do what ever you ask of me but no one else, my family or my friends, that have nothing to do with what Valentine has ever done, will be punished for anything."

"We will discuss this condition," Phillip said. "For the time being you will stay here at the institute."

Church was back rubbing around his legs nudging him on so Jace followed. The cat stopped at the door to his old room and waited for him to go inside before stretching and skittering off down the hall for a nap.

He looked around the place that use to be his home and shivered. It was so cold and intuitional, nothing about it seemed homey. Something was missing that he'd never noticed before when he was living here but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was still looking around in a semi daze when Luke came in.

"Are you mad?" he demanded? "You have a condition? Jace they can take what they want from you regardless."

"I know but I don't have to make it easy for them. I have a right to protect my friends, what few I have left," he said turning his back to him.

Luke shook his head knowing that most of the people Jace was trying to protect wouldn't do the same for him in return. He stepped up behind him and squeezed his shoulder, "I'm going to stay here while you're here. I have the room right next door if you need me kid." he turned and left to give Jace some time alone.

Jace heard the door open again and laughed, "What you couldn't stay away for five minuets?"

"I haven't seen you in weeks."

He spun around, "Isabelle? What are you doing here?"

She tried to give him a hug but he backed away. "We've missed you a lot."

"Bullshit," he huffed and turned his back to her. "Alec told me to get out just like your mother and I certainly haven't heard anything from you either."

"Why did I even bother to come ask you for help," she huffed and started to walk out of the room.

"What's wrong with Alec?" he asked turning back to her. He knew it had to be something with Alec.

"Nothing maybe but he's been gone all night and I can't find him. He had a fight with Magnus and went to fight off some of his anger. I swear you two are just alike," she rolled her eyes.

"Don't let your parents hear you say that." He grabbed a couple of Seraph blades out of his cabinet and tossed on a leather jacket. "I know a few places he might have went."

They searched for a couple hours before finding him at Pandemonium getting his ass kicked by a Byhar demon. Isabelle snapped her whip around it's neck pulling it off her brother while Jace pulled him to his feet. "You alright?" Alec just nodded as Jace and Isabelle killed the demon.

They turned to check on Alec when they were finished. Isabelle hugged him. "I was so worried! Why didn't you come home?" She sniffed, "Are you drunk Alec?"

Jace shook his head, "Are you trying to get your self killed? Alone, drinking, fighting demons. What the hell were you thinking?" He was pissed at Alec for being so selfish with his own life.

"What the hell do you care Jonathon?" he slurred. "I know who you are, what you are. My parents told me everything. I can't believe I trusted you that I was your parabatai."

Jace stood stoically and listened to everything. He refused to let them see any emotion from him. He would not show them how badly it hurt that they felt that way about him. When Alec was finished he fell to the ground. Jace stepped over and lifted him up dragging him out of the club.

When they got back to the institute they were met by the Lightwoods. They could see there had been a fight and that something was wrong with Alec. Robert stepped forward and smelled the alcohol on his son. "Are you drunk?" he demanded, even Maryse cringed. "What is the meaning of this? Is that wizard your insisting on having around here influencing you to act out like this?"

"No dad," Alec slurred "he doesn't influence me, he doesn't even fuck me now that you told me I couldn't be with him and still be a hunter."

Everyone gasped and Jace knew this wasn't going to end well for Alec if he didn't do something fast. "Um I'm sorry but I just hadn't seen Issy and Alec in so long that I asked them to go out. I guess I just let things get out of hand."

Maryse and Isabelle took Alec to his room. Robert grabbed Jace by the shirt collar and yanked him forward, "you leave my children alone! When this is over Jonathan I never want to see you back here again."

"You won't have to," he said not backing down.

"Lets see if you still have that defiance after your punishment," he snapped, dragging Jace down the hall.

Luke ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his tired eyes. He'd spent the past few hours talking to Phillip trying to find a way that assured he could stay with Jace through this entire thing. He knew he had no rights with the clave because he was a downworlder but Phillip found him a small loop-hole that might just work. Someone had to be with the accused that could take care of him. It stopped the 'accused' of having any influence over the council during the trial because they wouldn't have to see to his needs. Needs, leave it to the Clave to make keeping someone alive and giving the most basic of care a burden. Now it was time to check on Jace and let him know he wouldn't leave him.

He tapped on the door and opened it stepping inside, "Jace?" He scanned the room and didn't see him. Maybe he was in the restroom? He walked toward the door when something caught his eye beside the bed. "Jace?!"

He was laying on the floor a sobbing, trembling, sweating mess when he heard the door open. He couldn't take anymore of the belt so he tried to hide under the bed but he didn't make it. He felt someone grab his leg. "No, please. No more."

"Shh Jace it's ok," he soothed. There was no place on Jace's body that wasn't welted or bleeding. "I'm going to pick you up and put you on the bed but it's going to hurt when I touch you." As careful as he could he turned and lifted him into his arms placing him on the bed. Jace had screamed so much his voice was horse and cracking. "I'll be right back," he rushed to the bathroom and gathered some supplies. When he returned he sat on the bed next too the battered boy. "Jace look at me. Jace." he stroked his hair and his arm. "I need you to answer me Jace, please."

"H..hurts," he sobbed.

"Who did this to you?"

"R..robert Lightwood."

"Why?"

Jace just shook his head and buried his face in the pillow.

The cleaning process was brutal because there was quite a bit of broken skin from what looked like a vicious belting. The more he cleaned the madder he became. When he wiped the blood off the boys sit spots it cause him to scream and try to dart forward away from the touch. Luke had enough of this and carefully Pulled Jace to him bending his legs so that nothing was touching his sore backside and thighs and began stroking his back. "I've got you kid, it's going to be ok."

Jace felt Luke's arms around him and scooted as close as he could burying his face in his chest and cried. Not just from the pain but Alec's outburst, Isabelle not even trying to defend him with her father, he felt like it had all been a set up to try to make him as weak as possible for this stupid meeting. He tired to stop the tears but he couldn't, the harder he tried to hold it back the more he lost control. All he could do was cling to Luke and scream before finally sobbing himself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Robert Lightwood looked up as Luke threw the doors open to the meeting hall and stormed inside. "I will not hear it Lucian, the boy had it coming for what he did."

Luke didn't stop moving until he was standing in front of Robert and punched him square in the jaw sending him sprawling on the floor. Everyone jumped to their feet but were to stunned to move. "He is just a boy! Not someone for you to take your frustrations out on!"

"What is the meaning of this outburst?" the Iron Daughter demanded; as tall and as menacing as the silent brothers.

Robert stood and brushed off his suit. "The wolf needs to leave if he is going to react this way to that insolent brat getting punishment he deserves!" he shouted.

Luke started forward again but the Iron Daughter stepped in front of him. "Enough! We will not tolerate this type of behavior!" She turned to Luke, "Explain your self downworlder."

"I went to check on Jace after my meeting with Phillip. I found him in a bloody, beaten heap on the floor!"

She turned to Robert, "Explain yourself Shadow Hunter."

"He coerced my children in to going out and got my son drunk at which time they were attacked by a demon and unable to defend themselves! So yes I PUNISHED him! I should have done it more often!"

"Who are you to deal out punishment?" Demanded Phillip. "We are convened to learn about this child, to see his past and his true actions for ourselves and not see it through someone else's eyes. You should have brought him before us not taken him in your own hand. You will remain here until we return."

Robert sat down, fearfully in his seat. "Of course, I apologize but I will protect my children council or not."

"Lucian take is to the boy," Ina, the Iron Daughter said.

Luke nodded and led Ina and Phillip to Jace's room where the boy still lay trembling on the bed, his body soaked with sweat. He started to go to him but Ina placed her hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

Jace saw the Silent Brother and the Iron Daughter approach him on either side of the bed and he tensed. "No..."

"It's ok Nephilim we are not here to harm you," Phillip said in a soft tone. "We wish to see the damages of this punishment that was administered."

His eyes were wide and his breath coming in harsh pants but he nodded his consent. He felt the sheet lifted off of him and was grateful they didn't drag it over his skin. True to their word they did not hurt him and only touched him a couple of times on the worst looking places to see how deep the lashes had gone. Soon he felt the sheet lowered back in place and he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

The Iron Daughter sat down on the edge of the bed, "Jonathon my name is Ina and I would like to search your mind for what happened." She felt him shudder, "it will be easier for us to see it for ourselves instead of getting two different stories."

"Because I'm a Morgenstern and I can't be trusted," he sighed. "It is my word against a Lightwood so I am the one in the wrong. I knew it would be like this when I came here." He squeezed his pillow almost to the point of popping it in his anger and frustration. "I don't care if you believe me or not. You are just as bad as the Clave when it comes to doing what you want! All that matters to any of you is that it goes how YOU want it and to hell with who ever gets hurt in the fall out!" He forces himself to his feet even though the pain is nearly unbearable and starts toward the bathroom, sheet draped around himself.

"That is not true," Ina said. "We have no reason to distrust you just as we have no reason to distrust Robert Lightwood."

"When we see into your mind we see what happens, not your version of what happens or Robert Lightwood version," Phillip explained. "It allows no argument of favoritism to either side."

"If you wish us to leave we will," Ina said as she stood, "but this matter will not be brought up again nor will the offer to find the truth in your mind instead of Lightwoods."

"Wait," he said fidgeting from one foot to the other to try to elevate some of the pain. "I'll do it."

Phillip bowed his head in approval, "It would be best for you to lay back down as you will get weak from this and a fall will harm you farther."

Jace carefully crawled back on to the bed and gasped when he felt two large hands both touch his head. He heard the odd sound the silent brothers made when they started a reading and his entire body begin to tingle as his head filled with a bright blinding light.

He came to with a start hearing several voice yelling in unison and groaned holding his pounding head. Someone said 'he's awake' followed by a 'finally' some where else in the room and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Jace?" Luke asked worriedly.

"I'm ok," though he didn't sound very convincing even to himself. "Headache."

"It will dissipate soon," Ina said softly as she and Luke helped move him to a sitting position. He cried out as his torn skin was pulled and rubbed and blushed at his out burst. Luke's hand was on his shoulder in a show of support.

"Robert Lightwood step forward," Phillip commanded. "Did you question either of your children about this incident?"

"No Jace confessed to me, I saw no need."

"Remember Shadow Hunter we saw what happened with our own eyes," Ina warned. "We no neither child in question but even we could see that he was trying to protect his friend."

"He took them out of the Institute and got them drunk!" Robert roared. "How is that not his fault?"

"You know that is not true," Ina said calmly, "but you will believe only what your mind wants to see." She turned to face the rest of the council, "It is our decision that no one but Lucian will be allowed to punish this boy for anything that doesn't pertain to this gathering and if any punishment is due as a result of this Council then it will be decided upon by all involved, not just one person alone."

"A member of the Clave will come forward and put a mark of healing on him. It will take several applications to heal him from this. Robert Lightwood you shall also receive punishment for what you did here which will be decided upon later."

"To stop all of the accusations of attempting to escape and fight we will allow a ruin to be put upon him that will keep him weak and compliant. There will be guards with him at all times for his protection and everyone else's. Is this agreeable?"

Everyone nodded including Jace when Ina spoke again. "He will be addressed as Jace for the rest of this council as it pains him to be called anything else." Jace's eyes snapped up in suprize and he gave her a grateful nod.

One of the council members stepped forward and took out his stele. Philip nodded his consent for him to mark the boy. "Lie down on your stomach please." Jace complied crying out again as he moved. When the sheet was moved the Shadow Hunter gasped and glared at Robert wanting to yell at him but thinking better of it. Quickly he drew a healing ruin on the boys back and another on the lower thigh because the damage was so bad. In the small of his back he drew the ruin of constraint then rose and turned to the others. "It is done. We will leave two hunters outside his door at all time to assure this doesn't happen again."


	8. Chapter 8

The mortal sword loudly clattered to the ground as it slid from his limp hands for the second time that hour. "Sorry," he slurred. It had been two weeks since the questions began and between the Ruin of Constraint and the ritual he was being put through it seemed like his strength was waning daily. It was hard for him to hold his own head up much less the sword but he hefted it into his hands once more.

It seemed like they had asked a million questions starting with most recent events and going backwards. They were not only asking questions pertaining to Valentine but very questions about Jace and his personal life, how he was raised by the Lightwoods and how he felt about them. Now they were asking questions about his time with Valentine as a child. He told them about the books, the chambers he had in his house and even some things that he didn't realize he'd known about screams in the house and rituals he'd seen performed. Just when he thought they were done the questions became personal. It was like he was physically reliving all of the physical, mental and emotional abuse Valentine had put him through including the 'spaghetti bath' which had actually been a tub of snakes the child had been put into as punishment for breaking his fathers stele. The Inquisitor even cringed at some of the tortures inflicted on the boy at his father's hands and every time Jace would say, "He only did it to make me stronger, to make me a man."

Luke never wanted to use the word hate but he really did hate Valentine and if he ever got his hands on the man he would rip every inch of flesh off his body a piece at a time. Jace was arrogant and conceded but in truth he could back up everything he said with his fighting skills and intelligents but everyone always thought his reckless-ness and lack of fear were because he was uncaring and full of himself but it wasn't. He has no fear because he has no care of him self. He truly believes that his own life is unimportant, that he was put here to do a job and if he died at it then oh well but if he let someone else get hurt or killed then he was nothing and deserved every punishment he could receive including ones given to himself. Luke shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Jace cry out.

The boy was curled on the floor cowering as if someone was hitting him. "No, please! I'm sorry father! I won't do it again I swear," he whimpered. He had known better then to sneak out of bed but he wanted to study the big book of ruins so he could impress his father, he hadn't meant to knock the other book down and spill all the papers. He felt the belt lash him over and over as he begged him to stop.

"Enough!" Luke yelled as he ran to Jace and took the sword out of his hand.

Jace's head slowly began to clear and he could hear the council talking softly but he was to weak and tired to move. The cold floor felt good to his heated body and he tried to press himself closer when he felt arms around him pulling him to his feet.

"This has gone one long enough! You have to have all the information you need by now. What your putting him through is just torture," Luke snapped.

"We do nothing idly Lucian," Ina warned him. "We will discuss what we learned today and see where we stand. You may take him now."

He pulled Jace to his feet pulling his arm around his shoulders so that he could support him. The blond leaned into him bodily barely able to hold any of his own weight. At fifteen years old this boy had been though more then most people had to endure in a life time. He pushed the door to Jace's bedroom open with his foot and dragged him inside dropping him on the bed a bit harder then he intended.

"You make a sucky rescue dog, you don't even have that little barrel of whiskey around your neck," Jace tried to smirk. He felt like the world was spinning a hundred miles an hour and his head and stomach were both going in opposite directions. Sitting up and putting his head in his hands he moaned, "If this is what it's like to be drunk why in the hell do people do it?"

Luke laughed softly and mussed his hair. "I'll be right back. I'm going to get some ice and water for you. Don't stand up," he told him. When he didn't get a response he smacked him on the leg, "Do you hear me?"

"Ow yes, don't get up, I heard you," he snapped.

The small boy watched as Luke left the room and carefully snuck inside. "Jace?" he said worriedly.

His head snapped up which he instantly regretted having to swallow several times to stop from throwing up. Once he was able to open his mouth with out losing something, "Max? What are you doing here?"

"I..I missed you," he said softly taking a few more unsure steps toward Jace.

"You're going to get in trouble for being here, you need to go."

Max looked crushed and tears stung his eyes as he turned to leave, "I'm sorry."

"Wait," he tired to stand but his legs wouldn't support him. "Max, I want you to stay. I've missed you so much but you're parents will get mad at you buddy."

"Why?"

He opened his mouth a few times before he could come up with anything to say. "I, it's complicated."

"I know, I'm to young," he huffed. "By the time I'm not to young I'll be to old."

Jace chuckled, "I know it feels like that kiddo but just hang in there. Things will be back to normal soon."

He smiled at that. "Then we can watch movies and play games again?"

Tears stung Jace's eyes because he knew that once this was over he would probably be stripped of his shadow hunter life and he knew regardless that the Lightwoods would never allow him around again, especially around Max. He saw the two guards standing out side his door and sighed. "Would you do something for me Max?"

"Sure." he nodded.

"Open the first drawer on the right in my desk. Inside you will find a silver box and also get my stele." The guards turned to look but Jace shook his head no and thankfully they didn't come barging in.

Max picked up the pretty silver box that had lots of ruins carved in it and Jace's stele and started toward him.

"Don't come any closer," Jace said quickly stopping the boy in his tracks. "I know you're old enough to listen to me right?"

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

"I.. I probably won't be around again after this council is over buddy."

"Why? That's not fair! I heard mom and dad say you were mean now but it's not true! I know its not!" Max cried, tears streaming down his face.

"Shhh, listen to me ok? You're parents are just trying to protect you. I.. I tried to be a good brother buddy but sometimes things happen that people can't control and one of those things happened to me. The bad man that everyone is trying to find well he's, he's my father."

"So! Your not bad Jace," he frowned.

His head was spinning, he wasn't up for this but he loved Max like his own little brother and the kid looked up to him. If anyone was going to tell him why he was going away it was going to be him. "But I am Max," he sighed fighting to keep tears from falling himself. "I don't mean to be buddy but there were some things that happened and I," he paused, "I'm sorry Max I wish it wasn't true; I'm sorry," he said again softly. Wiping his hands over his face, "The silver box is something I bought for you a few years ago. I wanted to be the one to help teach you to use it but now Alec and Isabelle will have to."

Max opened the box with shaky hands and his eyes got huge, "It's a stele!" He rubbed his fingers over the green crystal shard that was encased in a intricately carved silver water dragon that circled half the crystal.

He smiled sadly, "Your very own stele. You have to promise to be careful with it ok and don't try to use it until your ready; for me ok?"

He wanted to run and give Jace a hug but he stopped himself when he saw him tense. "I.. I don't know what to say. No one ever gave me anything like this before."

He smiled, "Your brother and sister love you Max they just don't always know how to show it. They worry about you getting into the shadow hunter life because they don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't worry about me getting hurt."

He chuckled, "No I didn't kid because I would have been there to protect you no matter what. Now it's up to them and you to listen and do as they say, got it?"

"Yes," he said softly placing the top back on the stele box.

"I want you to keep my stele too." He saw Max's eyes snap up to look at him. "I'm not going to be needing it anymore and I want someone who will take care of it to have it. It's not a good idea for you to tell anyone I gave it to you so I want you to just put it away ok? If you ever feel alone or scared just take it out and hold it and know that some where some how Max I will be watching over you." he could no longer hide the tears now as they were streaming down his face. "I love you Maxie. You need to go now and don't come back." The kid didn't move at first but when Jace yelled "Go!" he ran out the door. He didn't see Jace fall back on the bed sobbing quietly.

Luke had been standing out side the door for most of the conversation with the two guards who were now blinking back tears. He took a deep breath and went inside after Max left. He put the tray he was carrying on the bedside table and sat on the bed next to Jace placing a hand on his back. "I have never met anyone like you kid." Lifting the blond to a sitting position he dipped a cloth into the bowl of water he brought and wiped Jace's face with it.

"Yeah I'm one in a million," he took the cloth and wiped his neck before accepting the glass of ice water. His hands were shaking so badly the ice was clanking against the glass as he tried to take a drink. "How long before we have to go back?"

"I am making them give you a couple days off to rest. You look like hell."

Jace was about to fire back a smart-assed comment but he ended up spilling his water down his chest. "Fuck!"

Luke grabbed the glass and helped steady Jace as he leapt to his feet. "Graceful Nephilim," he smirked.

"Bite me mutt," he grumbled as he let Luke help him to the bathroom to clean up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! The feedback means a lot!**

Aldridge was getting everything set up for the pack meeting today. Luke had called and was finally able to get some time away from the institute and they had several things they needed to discuss. He was telling Mia and another she-wolf, Kara to make sure that the files on the latest attacks were on the table. There was an audible gasp from several people who had remained in the cell area as the front door opened and he nearly dropped his cup of coffee. Luke had arrived and he had the Nephilim in tow.

"What? Never seen a real hunter before," Jace growled at them all. How dare they look at him like that; with sympathy.

"Enough," Luke warned grabbing his arm tightly.

"Time to move to the meeting hall," Aldridge said causing everyone to leave the room. He looked at Luke then Jace and couldn't believe his eyes. The kid looked like a dead man walking. He was so pail he was nearly translucent, eyes black and sunken, cheek bones jutting out even more then before.

"Stop staring at me dog," Jace snapped trying to break Luke's grip on his arm.

Aldridge started to speak but thought better of it and nodded as he left to go to the meeting hall.

"That is quite enough Jace," Luke warned again. "They are simply concerned."

"They are grateful to see a Nephilim so weak! Its the only way the could win a fight but they won't ever! I may be.."

"Shut up Jace!" he snapped. "You don't have to try to prove to me or anyone else that you aren't weak. All your doing is wasting the time you have out of the institute lashing out at people who only have concern for you." Jace started to retort but Luke stepped face to face with him. "I said enough." He noticed the boy starting to waver slightly on his feet, "I have a surprise for you if you stop with the attitude."

He lowered his eyes, sort of ashamed of his out burst but he hated sympathy and he knew everyone could see how weak he was now, there was no ruin, no glamour that would hide it. "What," he asked petulantly; crossing his arms.

It was going to be a long day he thought as he led Jace to one of the old interrogation rooms. He leaned close to Jace's ear so only he could hear him, "I know what you have been through but I will punish you for misbehavior Jace so please don't make me. I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over."

He was about to ask where his surprise was when Luke pushed him through the door and he saw her. "Clary?" he gasped.

"Oh Jace," she ran to him and hugged him. "I've been so worried about you! Are you alright?"

He held her back from him just enough to see her face, "I'm great now. I've missed you so much. Tell me everything that's been going on."

They sat down on the table, legs touching, "Well mom is calming down a little. I think everything just happened so fast that she honestly couldn't cope with it. Everything she tried to hide, to bury in the past just fell apart. We've had a lot of talks and arguments but I think we are going to be ok."

He was smiling like a kid with ice cream but he couldn't help it. To be near her, to hear her voice again was like life being breathed back into him. "Really? That's wonderful Clary. I'm glad you are getting things worked out."

"We've been talking about you too," she smiled.

"Yeah?" he wasn't sure if he was ready for this.

"She is starting to come around about you now. She said if I believed in you so much that you couldn't be like Valentine." He forced a small smile as she continued, holding her hand in his. "She is convinced that you are my brother though," Clary said softly.

He tensed so hard it was painful and he couldn't breath. "Clary.."

"She said that if she was ever going to be able to get to know you that I couldn't, that we couldn't," she took her hand back and fidgeted. "We can't see each other any more other then brother and sister."

He clinched his hands together on his lap. "I see."

"I," she hopped off the table and turned to face him, "I have been seeing someone so that she will believe that I'm trying."

His heart stopped. This was worse then anything he'd endured but Clary was so happy that he forced a smile. "Who's the lucky guy? Simon?"

"No," Clary shook her head. She was so happy he was taking this so well. "He isn't talking to me right now." Jace arched a brow. "He didn't take my dating someone else as well as you are," she explained. "He said losing too you was one thing but losing too Taylor was more then he could take."

"Taylor? The stupid poem reading guy at Java Jones?" He was incensed that she would date him.

"Yeah," she nodded. "he's the best!"

He had to convulsively swallow to keep from throwing up as he listened to her prattle on about her and Taylor and how nice it was to be around someone normal again. Buzzing rushed through his ears and his head began to spin after about thirty minuets of date stories.

"Jace, Jace," she realized he wasn't listening to her a few minuets ago and was trying to get his attention. "I'm going to get Luke," she said worriedly.

"No, please I'm just tried is all. I really hate to do it but I think I need to lie down for a bit." He stood and gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head, "It was so good to see you again Clary and I'm so glad things are better."

Luke looked up from behind his desk and saw Jace leaning against the wall. "Where's Clary?"

"She said to tell you she was sorry she didn't get to say goodbye but she had to go and that she still expected you at your Saturday morning pancake date."

He smiled at that, he'd missed her. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," he nodded, reading over Luke's shoulder. "What's happening?"

"Just the usual really," tossing the papers down to rub his eyes. "There is someone turning young children. Aldridge is going to increase patrols and see if we can catch them."

"That is against the accords," he said with a frown. "Shouldn't the clave be involved?"

"They should but they haven't been doing anything lately so my pack has been trying to keep things in check."

"Because they've been so focused on me." He bit his nails, "and so have you. You've been neglecting your pack because you had to take care of me."

"No," he started but Jace stopped him.

"I won't be a burden to anyone Luke. I will stay at the institute and finish the questioning you stay with the pack."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why? Look I know I've been acting like a worthless bastard lately but I'm not. I can take care of myself." He stood and started out the door but Luke grabbed his arm.

"You are not leaving and you certainly haven't been acting like a worthless bastard. Where is this coming from?"

"Thank you for everything you've done but really I can take care of myself." He tried to pull his arm free but Luke wouldn't let go.

He stood up in front of him, "I don't know what's going on but you are not going to let you run Jace."

"Who's going to stop me? You? Do you think you can take me Luke? I am one of the best Shadow Hunters alive." He knew that Luke was neglecting people he cared about because he was spending all his time on him and if he pushed hard enough that Luke would throw him out; it's what always happened. Clary needed Luke and so did Jocelyn but that would never happen with Jace around all the time besides he was getting to dependent on Luke hell he even wanted to go to him for comfort over Clary. It had to end no matter how much it hurt him. He was nothing but an empty shell anymore any way. "Let. Me. Go." he said through gritted teeth.

Luke had expected Jace to try to run, if he were to tell the truth part of the earlier meeting was telling his pack that if Jace did run that he was to be subdued and Luke called immediately but he hadn't expected the anger that he was seeing. "I don't know why you're acting this way Jace but It's not acceptable."

Jace shoved Luke backward hard but the werewolf barely budged. Damn calve and there subduing ruins. He pushed him again harder this time causing him to stumble backwards but he still didn't fall so he swung on him. When his fist connected with the mans jaw it wasn't Luke that cried out it was him.

There was a fury of fists and kicks, he was all arms and legs lashing out and a few connecting with his body as he tried to constrain him. "Jace! Damn it kid stop!" He got kicked in the gut and fell to the floor but managed to take the Nephilim down with him. "Enough!" It was almost like Jace wasn't even conscious of what he was doing as he fought. Thank God for the ruin of restraint because Luke doubted he would be able to survive other wise.

Aldridge heard someone fighting in the office and ran inside. "What the hell?"

"Grab his legs!" Luke screamed, wound around the lithe, struggling body as tightly as he could. He sighed in relief when help arrived.

It took about forty-five minuets for Jace to exhaust himself and Luke wasn't far behind having been battered and bruised. When Jace went lax in his grip he heaved a sigh of relief. "Are you done?" he growled at the sweaty, blonde head on his chest. His only response was harsh panting. "Lets get him up," he told Aldridge.

They got him to his feet and had to drag him back to Luke's private room. "What do you need me to do?" Aldridge asked.

"Keep the others out of here and let me deal with it."

"What the hell did they do to that kid Luke?"

"You don't want to know," he groaned as he laid the boy on the bed, "you really don't want to know."


	10. Chapter 10

Luke threw back several aspirin following them with a gulp of coffee. His head was killing him after the fight with Jace and he still had no idea what had caused his outburst. He was starting to realize that the boy was far more broken then anyone had ever known. What had driven him to survive through everything? His cell phone rang jarring him from his thoughts. "Hello."

"Luke," Jocelyn's voice was soft on the line.

He was shocked to hear from her, "Um how are you?" He wondered if Clary had ratted him out to her mom for letting her see Jace.

"I was wondering if you and," she hesitated, "the boy would want to meet some where for dinner?"

He was shocked to say the least. "Why?" came out before he could stop it. "I mean, what's changed? The last I heard from you was you would never be around him."

"I'm trying ok? I promised Clary if she would try to work on this thing with him so would I."

He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "He's not doing well right now Jocelyn, I'm not sure if he can take much more."

"Jesus Luke you sound like I'm going to hurt him," she snapped.

That's all you've done, he wanted to say but didn't. "All I'm saying is that I'm not sure its a good idea right now."

"I promised Clary Luke, please. You do remember the girl you've treated as a daughter all these years? You do still care about her right?"

He couldn't control the growl that escaped him, "You know damn well that I love Clary, Jocelyn! As if she were my own!"

"Ok, ok calm down I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you've not spent any time with us lately and we both miss you."

He sighed, "I miss you too but you were the one who said as long as Jace was around you and Clary wouldn't be."

"I'm trying to fix that Luke, please. We will met at a public place so no yelling or fighting will happen ok?"

She really doesn't know much about her son, Luke thought. "Fine but don't make me regret this." They decided on time and a place before hanging up. Now to break this to Jace.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to him and realized he was awake and had tears in his eyes. "Feeling better?"

As soon as he saw the bruise on Luke's jaw he was flooded with guilt. He'd caused that. It was his fault. He tried to turn away but Luke's hand stopped him. "I'm fine."

"Good to hear cause we are going out to dinner."

Jace looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "What?"

"Jocelyn and Clary want to meet us for dinner and we are going."

"You maybe but I am not," he stood up.

"Damn it Jace you are going to have to start to face this. Jocelyn is your mother and she wants to try to get to know you. Is that really so bad?"

"Amor quoque perdere est amari perdere," he said almost to quietly to be heard.

"What?" Luke didn't know the language that he'd spoken.

"I don't need a mother."

"You're doing this Jace; end of discussion and you will be on you're best behavior because we will be in a public place." He placed his big hand on the boys chest and shoved him back against the wall hard enough to let him know he meant business. "I'm going to let you off on the punches from early this time but know that if you ever do something like that again Jace Wayland I will not be so kind."

Jace actually felt himself shrink back from Luke's anger. He felt so guilty about what he'd done he could do nothing but nod even if it meant he had to go face Clary and his 'mother'. Hell if he was lucky maybe Clary would bring her boyfriend and it would be a big party.

A couple hours later they arrived at a quiet family diner where Clary and Jocelyn were waiting for them. He put Jace on the inside of the booth just incase he tried to run then gave Clary a hug and kiss on the head and hugged Jocelyn before sitting himself.

Jocelyn saw the look Luke was giving her and sighed. "Jace, thank you for coming. I've been wanting to speak to you."

Luke's warning of many bad punishments if he wasn't on his best behavior played over and over in his head causing him to really think before he spoke. "Last time we were together you told me to stay away from you and Clary. I've done that."

The waitress came and gave them menus and took their drink orders. "I'm sorry things got off on such a rocky start. It was just such a shock to me when I found out you were alive and then with Clary, exposing everything I'd tried to keep her safe from."

He looked up at her ready to say that she screwed up and Clary wasn't prepared for the dangers she encountered, that if Jace hadn't found her she'd be dead but he just bit his nail and fidgeted. This was going just perfect Luke thought. Trying to lighten the mood he starting asking Clary how things had been and it worked and they we're all starting to relax; except Jace.

The night had gone off with out a problem it felt good to be able to smile and laugh again. Luke had quietly fussed at Jace because he hadn't touched his food but Clary laughed. "I know what he needs," she smiled and whispered something to the waitress. Moments later a huge bowl of ice cream was brought to the table. "So mom, wasn't there something you wanted to say to Jace?" she elbowed her mother.

She looked uncomfortable, "I wanted to say that I was wrong. I thought when Clary told you that she was dating Travis that you would go mad and," she paused and tried to find the right words, "react like your father."

Luke's eyes shot up, "your dating someone else?"

Clary nodded and smiled. "I told Jace today and he was so happy for me I had to run home and tell mom. I knew she was wrong about him. He would never do anything to hurt me no matter what. So mom promised she'd try to get to know him."

Jace saw Luke look over to him with a look of apology. Jace's look however was just a neutral mask at this point. "Of course I'm happy for you," he forced a smile. I just wish it was me, he added silently.

"You know Jace," Jocelyn spoke, "You have to understand that when I found out Valentine had given me demon blood when I was pregnant with you I was terrified. I had no idea how the blood was going to affect you or how I could fix it." She heard Clary gasp but she continued on. "Then when you were born I knew something terrible was wrong."

"Jocelyn enough," Luke warned.

"I need to hear this," Jace said placing a calming hand on Luke's arm for a moment then moving it so he wouldn't feel the tremble going through it.

"Jonathan you have to understand I planned to run and take you with me but Valentine found out and was livid. He cornered me in your room one day and placed a drop of blood on your lips. When he did," she bit back tears, "your eyes went solid black and your features changed into.."

"ENOUGH!" Luke shouted as he jumped to his feet. "How could you, Jocelyn?" he demanded. Clary was crying and hysterical.

No one noticed Jace stand until he was in between Luke and Jocelyn, "Changed into what?" She didn't respond instead she looked at Luke. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed causing the cook to start around the counter toward them. "Say it Jocelyn Fairchild! What was I?"

Luke put his arm around Jace trying to pull him away but before he could Jocelyn answered him. "A demon."

The smile that spread across Jace's face was eerie, "So when I died, or so you thought, it was a huge relief? You really didn't question if those we're my bones in that fire did you? Just as long as I was gone."

"Stop it!" Clary shouted getting to her feet. "Jace please, I'm so sorry I didn't know any of this."

Clary come toward him to hug him but he put out his hand to stop her. "I needed to know," he said firmly. "I had a right to know. Thank you Jocelyn I know the memories have to be very hard for you to relive."

Luke didn't know who he was more pissed at Jocelyn for telling the story or Jace for being so damn calm. He wanted to hurt someone right now and Jace was making polite conversation. His voice started him out of his thoughts.

"If you will stop trying to squeeze the life out of me I think I would like to go now," he was finding it hard to breath Luke's grip was so tight. When he was released he took Jocelyn's hands in his, "Amor quoque perdere est amari perdere." She nodded with tears in her eyes as he walked out the door.

Luke took off after him and saw him get in the passenger sided of his old truck. He went around and got behind the wheel, "Jace I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"Stop Luke. You of all people have nothing to be sorry for. All you have tried to do is help me. I needed to know what I am. It really explains a lot."

"It's not true Jace, none of it. You wouldn't be a Nephilim if you were a demon. You couldn't bear the ruins or have made it through the trials with even the strongest of magic." He put is hand on the nape of the boys neck and turned him so that he was looking at him. "You are NOT a demon Jace Wayland, not now not ever do you understand."

He nodded, "but I have demon blood in me. You weren't there Luke and Jocelyn was. She has no reason to lie about it. The fear in her eyes, the torment, I've seen it before. I've had it, you've had it, anyone who's ever been tortured by Valentine has had it."

"Jace," he started but was stopped by Jace's hand on the side of his face.

"We will figure it out together if you want but you have to accept the truth when we find it Luke."

He pulled him into a hug and kissed the top of his head. "So do you when we prove that you are a true child of the Nephilim and not a damn half blood demon."

Jace nodded as he pulled away and chuckled, "Language," he smirked. "keep that up and it will be you with a bar of soap in your mouth." He relaxed a bit when he saw the man laugh. "Do you want me to drive?"

"You drive?"

"I'm sure I could master it if you wanted to hang your head out the window and bark at cats," he snorted and yelped when Luke cuffed him in the back of the head.

He started the truck and headed back to the old police station. "Jace, what you said to Jocelyn, what did it mean?"

He laid his head against the window. "Amor quoque perdere est amari perdere. Its what my father said to me everyday of my life. 'Too love is to destroy, to be loved is to be destroyed,' " His eyes slipped closed from exhaustion.


	11. Chapter 11

Valentine watched from the dark alley as first Jace and Luke left the grubby looking dinner then Jocelyn and Clary. The plan was coming along nicely for the most part except for Jace. How could one brat cause so much chaos? It was almost like he truly was his son he smiled to himself. He'd thought for sure that the line of questioning would have broken the kid already but it looked like he would have to come up with another way in to Jace's memories so he could get to the angel that Stephen Herondale had hid away from him all those years ago. He knew killing Stephen would cause a commotion; after all not every plan could go as well as the one he'd had for Luke's attack but he had no idea that Stephen had found the angel and taken it away before the attack. If he had known he would have left him alive and forced him to watch Hodge cut the brat from his dead wife's body. His patients was waning and if he didn't get what he wanted soon he'd just take the boy and do it his own way.

Luke woke the next day to the smell of coffee and found Jace sitting in the front office with Aldridge talking to a young boy who looked to be about ten. Jace was cleaning a nasty gash on the boys neck while Aldridge questioned him. "What's going on?" Luke asked.

"This is Henry," his second in command said motioning to the boy. "He got attacked last night."

"By who?" Luke asked. Henry lowered his head and inched closer to Jace afraid of the two older men.

"Another wolf," Jace answered for him as he tossed the bloody cloth into the waste basket. "He said he was walking on Letchburg Street when he was jumped by three other werewolves."

"Do you know who they were?" Luke asked but again got no answer.

Jace knelt down so that he was in the kids line of sight. "Listen Henry, you can trust Luke he is the pack leader here and he will help you."

"But we're not suppose to talk to other packs," he whispered.

"Who is your pack leader," Luke asked and noticed the boy's shoulders begin to tremble. "Henry what is it?" he knelt down beside Jace to look at the kid.

"T..Tommy b...but he was killed two days ago."

Aldridge and Luke looked at each other in shock as they had heard of Tommy. He was known as a very peaceful, kind person who had been willing to help anyone in need. "What about the rest of the pack?"

"H..he took Tommy's place." He knew that it was how wolves became alpha's in their packs but there was something bad about this wolf. "I don't want to go back there, please, he's so mean he made them all mean. He killed six other pack members so everyone is afraid of him."

"You are welcome here Henry," Luke soothed. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Jace stood up, "Come on, lets get you something clean to put on and some food."

Henry stood and followed him, "Are you a werewolf too?"

Luke heard Jace laugh as they walked down the hall. He turned to Aldridge, "We need to find out who this new Alpha is."

It took a lot of persuading but Jace finally talked Luke into letting him go out and search with the pack that night. He was with Mira, Sam, Kara and Conner on the east side while Luke and his group searched the north side.

"Wait," Mira held out her hand, her hair standing up. "There's something down there," pointing to the back lot of some sort of loading zone in a big storage building. "Damn it wait!" She shouted as Jace ran toward the area. "Luke's going to kill me," she growled as they chased him.

"Gabriel," Jace shouted as his Nephilim blade flamed to life in one hand and the shout of "Michael" awoke the other. He made short work of the first of the wolves and discovered they were attacking one of their own, a smaller, weaker one. The others caught up and started scuffling but the mean wolves were vicious in a way that Jace had only heard of in stories as a child and was tossing them aside as if they were nothing. He managed to get the young one safely on a platform behind him before hearing Mira cry out in pain. The dark wolf had her pinned to the ground his teeth clamped around her neck. Jace struck it causing it to roll to the side. He saw the one on the ground and the one to his right but he didn't notice the one at his back as it leapt on top of him tearing at his shoulder as its paw swiped painfully across his stomach. Jace had forgotten about the restraining ruin and was not able to fight at full force. He saw the wolfs eyes as it lifted it's head, mouth open, k9's dripping blood and drool just as it started to snap at him then suddenly it was gone with a shuddering yelp and cry. He looked over and saw Luke in full werewolf form snarling and pinning the other wolf to the ground, teeth sunk in it's throat. You could see the power and the alpha-ness rolling off of Luke as all the other wolves lowered themselves to the ground in a show of submission.

Jace had never really witnessed the changing of a pack back in to human form before and he had to admit it wasn't very appealing. A bunch of sweaty, naked people writhing, skin crawling and shifting back to normal. Some of the pack had followed in cars and trucks with clothes and stuff and begin passing them out. Aldridge was tying up the man that had caused the attack. He suddenly remembered the kid and climbed up on the platform to see about him umm her he realized as he approached. She had her legs pulled up to her chest trembling. "Are you ok?" he knelt down, pulled off his shirt and put it around her. It was torn and bloody but it would help until something else could be found.

"Y..you saved me," she looked up at him with bright blue eyes. Before he knew what was happening she leapt toward him and clung tightly to him. "Are you and Angel? My mommy told me about angels. She said they were real and you are! You're my angel!"

"What is your name?" he asked stroking her dirty blond hair.

"Emily."

"Where is your mommy Emily?"

She cried and clung tighter to him, "She was killed. The mean man he, he " she buried her little face against his chest.

"Shh it's ok lets get you some where warm," he stood lifting her in to his arms and carried her over to where Luke and Aldridge were. "This is Emily," he smiled. "Emily," he bounced her so that she would look up, "This is Aldridge and Luke."

Aldridge tried to take her and she screamed and wrapped her arms and legs around Jace. "No! I stay with my angel! My Angel!" Jace shushed her and took the blanket Mira had and wrapped it around the little girl.

"Emily how old are you sweetheart," Luke asked softly, kindly.

"Six," was the muffled reply from Jace's shoulder.

The ride back to the old station was quiet but as soon as they were inside it was like the entire pack started talking at once. It made Jace's head throb. He had finally been able to give Emily to Mira so she could get cleaned up but he had to promise he would come check on her as soon as he could.

He hadn't realized that he'd been injured until he got in the shower noticed the water running off of him was red. He had a set of claw marks across his stomach and side and some puncture wounds in his shoulder but it was nothing a healing ruin couldn't fix except he didn't have a stele anymore did he? Damn it. He finished his shower put on some clean pants knowing he had to show Luke what happened or he'd be in trouble. He stepped out into the bedroom and Luke was sitting on the bed looking rather unhappy. "I was just coming to find you."

"What the hell were you thinking running into a pack like that Jace? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

He fidgeted, "I forgot about the ruin of restraint. I just needed to get back into the fight."

"So you leave the back up that I send with you to take them all on by yourself? Didn't we talk about what would happen if you put yourself in unnecessary danger?"

His eyes got wide, "But I was just helping!"

"No, you were fighting."

"But it's what I do! I'm a Shadow Hunter for Angel's sake!"

Luke grabbed his wrist and pulled him toward him, "So was I Jace but we never went in with out back up! You never think of what will happen to yourself! How badly you could be hurt! Do you even care?"

"No," he said honestly like it was the most normal answer in the world.

Luke flinched like he'd been slapped. "Do you care if I get hurt?"

"What? Of course! I would protect you with my life."

"Every time you put yourself in danger, every time you put your life in danger needlessly it hurts me!" He yanked Jace down over his lap making quick work of the sweats he'd put on and began spanking him in earnest. "You will think before you act Jace. You will STOP trying to throw away your life and stop putting others before your own safety!" He was angry the werewolf strength was coming through in the blows and Jace was already squirming. When he put his hands back to try to protect his back side Luke was so done. He took both of the wrists into one of his hands and hitched them up his back so that his body was bowed and went to work on the sit spots.

"Luke, please! I'm sorry." he whined. He really hadn't expected to be spanked or for Luke to react like this just because he'd gotten in to a fight. It wasn't like he hurt the mundane / vampire or Clary or anything. He was doing what he had always been taught; fighting to protect others no matter what the cost. He couldn't stop the sobbing now, his ass was on fire. He'd never been spanked like this.

When he heard him sobbing he was sorry that he didn't know he was doing anything wrong he growled and lifted his knee so that the now red sit spots and thighs were even more exposed. Ever word was emphasized with a smack to be sure they were under stood. "You. Will. Never. Put. Your. Life. In. Danger. So. Recklessly. Again. Jace. Wayland. Your. Life. Is. Important. More. Then. Most! Your. Life. Is. Worth. Something! And. You. Will. Never, Disregard. It. Again!" He finished with two hard smacks to the back of the boys thighs before letting the now limp arms drop to the bed. He stood setting him on his feet at the same time. Hearing Jace whimper between sobs and then trying to hug him nearly broke his heart but he led him to the corner of the room and stood him there. "If you move Jace I will do this all over again only with a belt. Do you understand?"

"Y..yes S..sirr," he cried pressing close to the wall. When he heard Luke leave the room he thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest. He must have really done bad this time because Luke wasn't even offering him any comfort.

Aldridge and Mira looked up as Luke stomped through the office going to the medical supply cabinet. "Need help?" Mira asked. He didn't respond just kept slamming things around.

"You need to put the boy on a leash," Conner said from the right of the cabinet. "He's going to get someone killed."

Aldridge didn't have time to move before Luke was on Conner slamming him into the wall with has hand around his throat squeezing so tight that his face was turning red. "You and Kara were the adults in the group Conner! You should have took charge and stopped it! The only person here who needs to be on a leash is you!" He leaned in as close to his face as he could, "If you don't check your attitude I may just neuter you myself," he growled before shoving away from him. He turned to Aldridge, "No one questions the prisoner until I'm ready." At Aldridge's nod he grabbed his first aid supplies and went back to his room.

Jace was shaking so hard Luke was afraid he was going in to shock. "Jace," he griped his shoulder and spun him around. His arms were folded over his chest, fists clinched and tears still streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you so badly," he hiccupped. "Please don't be mad at me," he pleaded. "I can't, I just can't," he stumbled over his words. "Can't lose you too, please." He fell to his knees and curled up trying to get close to him with out touching him.

Luke was speechless, frozen in place for a moment at his words. He hadn't realized Jace's feelings for him were as strong as his were for Jace. He just assumed that he was allowing Luke in because he had no one else right now. Taking him by the arms he pulled him back to his feet and into an embrace. "Jace, shhh" he soothed leading him over to a recliner. He sat down and motioned for Jace to sit, before he was finished with the motion he was already there paying no attention to the abrading materials touching his very red, heated backside. "You will never lose me kid. I'm not going anywhere." He held him and rubbed his back.

"But you are angry with me, angrier then I've ever seen you," he sniffled.

"Damn right I am but that doesn't mean I'm going to throw you away kid." He cringed realizing that was exactly what Jace thought was going to happen. It was what he was taught by Valentine all his life. He was starting to understand why the Silent Brother and the Iron Sister delved so deep in to Jace's personal childhood; so that he would know how to take care of him. "You have a lot to learn about life Jace. Not about fighting or about hunting but about family and allowing your self to be loved and cared for."

Jace was still hiccupping tears but calming some, "what if you get tired of teaching me?"

"I won't," he smiled. "Your ass may get tired of it but I won't stop until I'm positive you understand it all." He laughed when Jace whimpered and self consciously rubbed his bottom. "You were coming to find me when you got out of the shower earlier; why?"

He buried his head deeper against Luke's chest. "To tell you I got injured. Its a rule."

He ruffed his hair and kissed the top of his head. "Your right it is."

"You're not going to spank me because I didn't get to tell you are you?" he stiffened.

"No," he smiled, "But I am going to dress the cuts. The claw marks are pretty deep. Set up for me."

Grudgingly Jace complied and they both got to their feet. He leaned against the dresser while Luke put ointment on the gashes then wrapped them with gauze. "Owe," he hissed.

"I'm going to wrap this with an elastic band because the more you move the more it's going to keep bursting open. I want you to take it easy for a few days so they can heal. Understand?"

"Yes sir," he nodded. It really did feel better with the elastic on it.

When he was done he lifted Jace's chin so that he was looking at him. "I'm not leaving you Jace. Do you understand?" The nod was faint but it was there. "Say it. Tell me that I'm not leaving you. I want to hear it from you."

"Your not leaving," barely above a whisper.

"I didn't hear you," he reached and touched the still hot backside in warning.

Jace's body went ridged, "You're not leaving me!"

He smiled, "that's better. Now into bed," he pulled the blanket back helping Jace to lay on his stomach. He couldn't help but smirk when the kid whimpered at the soft blanket being pulled over his swollen bottom. He didn't bother asking if he wanted him too, he just laid down next to the Nephilim as much for his own comfort as the boys and soon they were both asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**(I want to say thank you for all the reviews and the readers. Its been one week exactly and I have over 1200 hits! It makes me want to keep writing! I did introduce a couple of new people in this chapter but I promise it will all make sense soon.)**

Luke's body tensed when he heard the door to his room creak open and Jace cry out in pain as something pounced on him. He quickly snapped a light on to find Emily sitting on top of Jace's stomach poking him in the chest with her tiny finger. "You promised!"

"Huh?" was about all the eloquence that Jace could muster having been painfully jarred from his sleep. "Emily?"

"You promised that you would come get me," she pouted.

"I'm sorry I.."

Luke laughed out loud as Jace blushed not wanting to tell the little girl that he'd gotten in trouble. "Jace was going to come and find you but he was hurt so I made him lie down and rest for a while." Jace looked at him gratefully. "Are you hurt?"

She lifted her pajama legs one at a time and showed them her scraped knees then a big bruise on her tummy. "It doesn't hurt much though cause I'm brave!"

They both laughed. "You are very brave," Jace nodded.

"Why were you alone last night Emily? Where was your pack?" Luke asked.

"What's a pack?"

"Your family sweetie," Luke explained.

She shrugged her tiny shoulders and played with the blanket. Jace scooted himself up against the pillows with a hiss from his sore backside but also the claw marks on his side. Carefully gathering the little girl into his arms so that she was resting against his chest, "You told me that your mommy was killed by the bad man." She nodded and sniffled. Was she a wolf like you too?"

Luke and Jace both knew that turning young children was against every law known to exist, especially a six year old. "Was everyone in your family a werewolf?" Luke inquired.

"No." She was playing with Jace's necklace as she spoke, "I really only remember my mommy a little then the bad man. I never been a wolf before last night when he chased me."

"Why was the bad man chasing you?" Jace asked. She shrugged again. He looked over at Luke unsure of what to do or even say. Something wasn't right about this child, he could feel it.

"Maybe we can go to your house later today and get some of your things to make you a little more comfortable," Luke suggested.

She looked up at him, her eyes so bright blue that they were almost entrancing. "I don't know where I live."

Jace tried to break the tension in the air, "Then we will go to the store and get new stuff," he tickled her. She giggled and squealed with laughter slipping off of his chest and in between the two of them. They both tickled her for awhile making her smile before Luke stood, "I'll be back later. Both of you get some rest," he looked pointedly at Jace as he tucked them both back under the covers.

Emily reached up and grabbed his hand, "No. Stay," she tugged him.

Jace smirked "you heard the lady; stay."

He complied laying back down with her curled up between them. He placed a soft kiss on both blond heads as they fell asleep.

When Jace opened his eyes again the sun was shining brightly through the curtains. He slipped out of bed and got dressed before waking Emily, "Hey sleepy head." He couldn't help but laugh when she yawned and stretched. Lifting her out of bed and spinning her around he carried her down the hall to Mira's room. "I will be in the office with Luke. When you're dressed come find me and we will go shopping."

"Kay," she bounced and headed toward Mira then turned and ran back to him and kissed his cheek before bouncing away again.

Luke and Aldridge were talking when Jace walked in and sat some bandages and supplies in front of him.. He had to fight not to laugh at his seconds' stunned expression when Jace didn't interrupt their conversation. "We are going to get some supplies for Emily and Henry so they will feel a little more comfortable." He stood and tugged on the hem of Jace's shirt and was very pleased that he complied with out a word.

"Damn," Aldridge cringed when he saw the gashes. "I didn't realize you were injured. I should have checked in the alley. I guess I'm just use to you Nephilim healing yourselves."

He shrugged, "Luke fixed it. Owe!" He yelped as the gauze was pealed away. "Fuck!"

Aldridge snorted with laughter and Luke popped Jace on the back of the head. "Language," he warned half heartedly. "You may be a Nephilim warrior but you're still fifteen years old."

"Sorry," he blushed from behind the curtain of his blond hair.

"Fifteen?" Aldridge was stunned. He'd thought the boy was twenty.

"Yes," Luke said putting the elastic band back on Jace's ribs. "The Nephilim start young now days especially under the Lightwoods care." He saw Jace look up at him but before he could say anything Emily came running in.

"Angel!" she squealed and jumped in Jace's arms giggling. "We go shopping now?"

He laughed, "You have to ask Luke if he's ready."

She turned her head, blond pig tails swinging and looked at Luke. "We go now?" all innocent eyes and pouty lips.

"Yeah," Jace joined in giving him the same face.

He rolled his eyes and threw Jace's shirt at his head, "Go get Henry and meet me in the truck."

They spent a few hours at the mall buying the kids some new clothes. Henry was starting to loosen up a bit and laugh. "Why don't you take Emily to the toy store and I will take Henry to Game Stop," Jace suggested and Henry's eyes lit up.

"Ok lets meet at the pizza place in thirty minuets for lunch," Luke agreed.

Jace put his hand on Henry's shoulder and led him into the game store. They spent a while talking about their favorite games and systems. Jace had played on the Lightwoods x-box and Henry had a playstation at home before they moved. He watched as Henry touched some of the game boxes and talked about how fun they were to play. While he was looking at the new game releases Jace went to the counter and spoke with the cashier she smiled and loaded some stuff in a bag before swiping his credit card. Henry never saw him. "We need to head to the pizza place," he smiled leading the boy away from the games. "Luke and Emily will be waiting."

Meanwhile Emily was talking a mile a minuet about all the pretty dolls and stuffed animals. "Can we go there? Can we Luke? Please?" she bounced pointing at build a bear workshop.

He sighed but relented, "Sure." Inside there were a hundred different kinds of animals to make. He'd never seen anything like it. A sales lady approached and was telling them the process of making a personal animal.

Emily turned those little blue eyes on him and he knew he was in trouble. "Can I have two Luke? Please?"

He really tried to say no but in the end you can't fight the puppy dog eyes. "Fine, which two?"

After lunch they loaded the bags in the truck and headed back to the station. Emily was happily jabbering about their shopping trip and much to Luke's surprise so was Henry. He'd had fun hanging out with Jace. They carried the bags in and took both kids back to their private room. Jace sat the bags down on the bed and winced.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Just moved wrong I think." He sat down in the recliner and took a small box out of the game bag before handing the bigger bag to Henry. "I think Luke might let you hook that up to his tv if you ask him."

Henry looked in the bag and jumped to his feet hugging Jace. "Can I Luke? Can we play on your tv?"

"Of course," he looked at the game system then back at Jace knowing how expensive they were.

He motioned for Emily to come to him and she ran over. "I got something for you too little bit." He held out a hand held PSP with a couple of games. She ran over and showed them too Luke excitedly.

Jace's side was hurting so he leaned back trying to get his muscles to relax when Emily bounded over and plopped a bag in his lap. "What's this?"

"For my angel," she smiled climbing on to his knees. "Open it." He didn't move fast enough for her so she opened it herself and handed it to him. It was a fuzzy white teddy bear with a shiny black nose and blue eyes. She pointed at its chest, "Your wings are in there."

"My wings?" he asked tears stinging his eyes.

She nodded, "Uh huh cause you're my angel; member?"

He gave her a big hug and kissed her head. "Thank you." She smiled and ran over to play with Henry.

Luke came over and pulled him to his feet. "Let me see," pointing to his ribs. Jace took his shirt off and Luke unrolled the elastic to see if he was bleeding.

"I think I just moved around to much. I'm not use to being a mundane and not being able to heal." He sucked in a hard breath when Luke poked a sore spot.

"You are not a mundane," he warned.

"We both know I will be when this 'council' is over. I'm just getting a head start."

He grabbed Jace's arm and whispered so the kids couldn't hear. "You are NOT going to be stripped of being a hunter Jace so stop it." He rewrapped his torso then handed him a shopping bag. "I thought you could use this."

He opened the bag and was speechless. Inside was a beautiful leather jacket with silver zippers and chains. "Luke I.." tears spilled down his cheeks as he put it on. He was completely enamored with it, stroking the soft material. "It's perfect, thank you." He enveloped him in a hug squeezing him tight trying to convey how he felt through the touch.

He hadn't expected that reaction from the coat. Sure he knew he would be grateful but Jace acted like it was the nicest thing he'd ever been given. He held him for a moment just soaking it in before gently pushing him back a bit. "I want you to lay down for a while Jace and rest your ribs. The kids can stay if you want but I do expect you to rest.

He hung his new jacket up and laid down on the bed as he was told. Luke started to walk out of the room when Jace spoke. "I.. I'm kind of tired."

"You're all safe here. You don't need to stand guard Jace. I'll make sure that someone checks on you until I get back," he ruffed his hair before heading out the door.

Having a police station as a home sometimes is very useful; the interrogation rooms for instance. He sat down across the table from the chained man he had captured last night, back in his human form and begin to try and extract information they needed. "What's your name?"

"Nothing you need to know," he snarked.

"Who is your pack leader?"

"You'll find out soon enough old man. He's coming for you and your brat. Gonna take what's his."

Luke stiffened and clinched his fists, "I would be careful who I threatened if I were you boy. Why were you trying to kill the little girl?"

"Was hungry," he growled, "but now I have taste for new blood. I want the Nephilim." He licked his lips and leaned over the table as far as he could, "I'm going pin him down and take the last of his innocents while you watch then I'm going to rip his heart out and use it to raise the Angel!"

Luke watched as the man before him seemed to transform. His features flipped between the prisoner and Valentine. He jumped from his chair, grabbed him by the throat and slammed him in to the wall. "Leave him alone Valentine! I will not let you near him!"

Valentine laughed, his projected image flickering, "You couldn't save yourself from the wolves Lucian how do you expect to save the boy?" He got so close to Luke he swore that he could feel his breath on his cheek. "I'll make you watch when I take the only true innocents has left then I'll succeed in raising the angel like I would have done years ago if not for your and Jocelyn's betrayals." The projection vanished and the prisoner fell to the floor dead.


	13. Chapter 13

The tires squealed as the old truck skidded to a stop in front of the institute nearly slamming Jace into the dashboard. "Luke, please calm down." He didn't have time to say anything else because he was being dragged out of the truck and into the institute trying the best he could to make since of what was happening. "Valentine was really there?"

"He was projecting but he knows were we are," he said barging threw the halls fast enough that Church the cat squalled and took off running. "He's not going to stop until he gets what he wants."

"What does he want," he asked grabbing Luke's arm and pulling him to a stop.

"You Jace! He wants your blood to perform a ritual to bring back the Angel Raziel so he can control the calve."

"He could use any blood for that. Why would he come after me?"

Luke wanted to scream at him how special even in the world of shadow hunters the boy was, to make him see how important he was to the survival of the very thing they believed in so much but what come out was the most honest answer, painful answer he could give him. "To punish the one who betrayed him most of all!"

"Clary! We have to get her and Jocelyn here to keep them safe!" He started to panic himself.

He took a deep breath to steady himself. How could he tell Jace that Valentine wanted to kill him to punish Luke? Valentine felt Luke's betrayal more then anyone else's because they had been parabatai. He had loved Jocelyn and saw her as a great experiment for his new powers but It was Luke he had intended to have at his side to reign. It was Luke's betrayal that caused Valentine to come between his sister Amatis and William Herrondale; her misery was meant to punish him and now he meant to destroy Jace as punishment as well. He didn't know how to explain that to the boy or anyone else or how to convince him that Clary was safe that it was him who was in danger. "Jace please," he took him by the shoulders, "let me speak to the silent brothers, to the clave and I will send someone for Clary and her mother."

Jace walked him take off down the hall way wondering what in the hell was going on. He had to fix this, to make sure Clary was safe even if Luke was distracted. He went to the weapons room started loading up.

"What are you doing?"

He stiffened, "There is something I have to take care of."

"Jace.."

"Don't Alec, you made your feelings clear last time we spoke. I'm not here to cause trouble," he shoved a Nephilim blade into his belt. He felt Alec's hand on his shoulder spinning him to look at him. He was about to fire off a remark when he noticed how bad Alec looked. "What's wrong?"

Alec cringed, even after the way he had treated Jace he could still see the concern in his eyes. "I miss my parabatai. I feel like I've lost part of my soul." He didn't try to hide the sadness in his eyes. "Our parents have made mistakes Jace, a lot of them and I let their ideas influence me in ways that I am ashamed of. I knew you weren't evil that you weren't a demon but I also knew how scared my parents were of Valentine and how evil he is and it scared me. I wanted to defend you, to tell them that you were nothing like that but I didn't." Several seconds passed in silence and Alec knew in his mind that Jace couldn't forgive him; hell he didn't blame him.

Frozen and stunned was the only description he could use of himself as Alec spoke. Had he really missed him as much as he'd missed Alec? The boy looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in a week and he had new ruins on his arms that looked deep and painful. He hadn't realized that Alec had stopped speaking until he started walking away. "Parabatai!" Alec smiled as he was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Its about time you two got your heads out of your asses," Isabelle said from the door before hugging them both. All three of them reveled in the moment of just feeling complete again when she touched the blade on his back. "Going some where little brother?"

He nodded, "I have to get Clary and her mom here before Valentine gets them. He's on a rampage and Luke is trying to get the Clave to do something about it. When I get back maybe we can hang out or something," he said lamely, trying to find an excuse to spend time with them again.

"Uh huh," Izzy nodded.

"Yep," Alec rolled his eyes and started out the door leaving Jace standing. "Like we would let you go alone parabatai."

They spent the walk to Clary's apartment talking about things that had been going on. "You look bad Jace," Alec said carefully.

"You're just jealous," he pushed Alec and laughed. "I am unbelievably gorgeous." Everyone chuckled as they headed inside the building.

Jocelyn sighed and put the dish back in the sink when she heard the knock. Wiping her hands on the dish towel she opened the door. "Jace?" she was shocked.

"Jace?" Clary yelled as she came running out of her room, Simon in tow. "What are you doing here?"

"Something's up," he looked at Jocelyn "Luke sent me to bring you both back to the institute for a while." It wasn't technically a lie, he said he would send some one.

"But I have a date later," Clary protested. "You go on and I'll meet you there after."

"No," Jace said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you should listen to him," Simon added. She spun around and glared at him.

"Since when do you agree with Jace?"

"Since he's the only one who makes sense anymore," Simon said angrily.

Izzy arched her brow as Jocelyn just sighed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Since she's been dating Taylor the poet she's lost her damn mind," Simon growled. A murmur of what and who came from Alec and Izzy but they were ignored. "All she does is Taylor!"

Jace didn't miss the innuendo and flinched. Clary was sleeping with Taylor? "Luke says it's important and you will come with us."

Jocelyn knew from Jace's body language that it was urgent and she assumed it had to do with Valentine. "Get some things together Clary, now." she cut her off before she could argue. Needless to say the walk back to the institute was very tense especially since Jace insisted Simon come along. He didn't want to take a chance in the vampire getting used as bait. It was clear that things were not great between he and Clary anymore.

Simon saw Jace watching Clary and Isabelle talking as she animatedly explained the date she was missing tonight. He slowed his pace so that he was walking next to he and Alec. "How long has she been dating someone else?" Alec was stunned.

Jace shrugged and Simon sighed, "Since her mom told her incest wasn't the way to go." They both glared at him. "What?" attempting an innocent look that caused Jace to actually smirk. "Some thing just isn't right with Taylor."

"Like it wasn't right with me when I was who she wanted?" Jace arched a sculpted brow.

"No," he huffed. "You were just a dick and I don't like you but Taylor," he paused, "he won't let me near him and he does everything he can to keep her away from me."

"So he does have good taste then."

Simon was about to retort when they saw Clary take off into the coffee shop with Jocelyn yelling at her to stop. "Damn it," Alec growled as they all went in after her. Weird didn't even cover what has going on in that place. Everyone was motionless except Taylor, who was up on stage reading a God awful poem.

Jace's skin begin to crawl and he felt like his stomach just fell though n open pit. "Jocelyn get Clary to Luke now!" The words had just left his mouth when all hell broke lose and the 'people' morphed into demons. They fought as if they had never been apart, whip flying and blades gleaming as the took out each demon.

Maryse heard Clary and Jocelyn before she saw them running into the library. Everyone jumped to their feet. "The kids," Jocelyn panted. "Demons at the coffee shop. They need back up."

"They are going to kill Taylor," Clary sobbed.

Robert, Maryse, Luke and four other clave members arrived at the coffee shop in record time to find chaos. Alec was laying in a heap against the coffee bar, Isabelle was beheading a demon on a pool table and Jace was flying through the air crashing through a glass counter after being tossed by a greater demon like he was a rag doll. They moved with a liquid precision that would have put anyone in awe. It had been years since they blooded a blade together but they hadn't lost a step blades arcing in blue flames that looked like music dancing on the air. Thinking all of them were dead Robert rushed over to Alec and knelt down to check on him. He never heard anything he only felt the air of a blade rushing behind him as the head of a greater demon lolled to the floor. He jumped to his feet in time to catch Jace who passed out from his injuries.


	14. Chapter 14

Robert Lightwood was sitting at his sons bed side in the healing wing. They had gotten the kids back to the institute quickly and got to work treating injuries. Isabelle had sprained her ankle but had no life threatening wounds thank the Angel. Once she was treated Maryse took her and Simon up to rest. Alec was still unconscious from a head wound and had several cuts and bruises. His condition was serious but he seemed to be responding to the healing ruin. Jace was also seriously injured. His skin was nothing but cuts and bruises from the glass, his leg was broken as were three ribs and then the demon bites he sustained, poisoning his blood. Both boys were sill in the hall of healing, their beds side by side just like they would want it.

Robert watched Luke fidget nervously next to Jace. He'd seen the scars on Jace's body as they were undressing and treating him. He'd also seen the red backside that meant Luke had spanked him recently. "He's not as good a kid as you thought is he?"

"What?" Luke looked ready to kill.

Robert put his hands up to calm him down, "I meant that he's always in trouble and never listens as his red behind can attest to."

Luke was trying to remain calm because they needed the safety of the institute right now. "He is a kid and yes he can get himself in to trouble but nothing like he does around you people," he sneered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Robert bit back.

"It means you took out your anger on a kid because he reminded you of Valentine and what we'd done!"

"Is that what he told you?" Robert demanded. "Insolent little bastard! After all we've done for him."

"He didn't tell me anything," Luke growled, "he didn't have to! I know you Robert! You let Valentine throw me to the wolves, literally, because I didn't agree with you about how to deal with him! You were so damn set in your ways that you didn't want to hear anything Jocelyn or I had to say just like no matter what Jace tries to tell you, you only hear what you want."

Robert took a calming breath as he pondered what Luke was saying and as much as it hurt the truth was he was right. "I'll admit I was hard him, tried to make sure that he wouldn't be like his father but I never hurt him Lucian."

"Never hurt him?" He asked incredulously. "You know what he learned from you Robert? He learned that his life means nothing, that everything that is wrong is his fault some how! He knows if one of your children gets hurt it's his fault and he has to be punished, that no matter what he does it's never enough to please you! He saved Alec and you whipped the skin off of him! Every time he trained, every battle he won you punished him for not being good enough." He was pacing at this point but stopped to glare at Robert, "Did it help Robert? Do you and Maryse feel better since you broke him? Does his fucking pain ease yours?" He was out of breath and his skin was twitching, he had to get his anger under control before he shifted.

Robert took each word like a blow to the body because there was some truth to it. He was as much as a monster as the man he hated in some ways. He hadn't meant to be it seemed like his anger wasn't as under control as he thought it was. When he felt Luke had calmed down enough he spoke. "I didn't mean to treat him that way. I just didn't want him to turn out like his father. We thought if we were strict with him that if he had more discipline in his life he'd have a better chance. He is a great warrior and he's very disciplined you have to admit that so he turned out alright."

Luke sank down in a chair next to Jace's bed with a humorless laugh. "Congratulations Robert, you've made a self depreciating robot who has no self worth and wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass. I know you're so proud."

"Don't be so damn self-righteous Lucian you've disciplined him your self!"

"Yeah I have and will have too many times to come I'm sure but do you know why I punish him? Because he is ready to kill himself with out thought, to give his life with out question and hurt himself if he doesn't feel like he should have survived." They both jumped when Jace stirred in his bed. Luke reached up and brushed the blond hair back out of his eyes.

"Alec," he struggled to be set up only to be restrained by Luke's big hand on his chest. "Izzy."

"Isabelle is ok," Robert's voice boomed as he approached, "Alec is responding to treatment as are you."

A tremble swept through him when the hunter stood next too him. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." He knew he was going to be punished but he didn't know if he could take anymore or not.

Luke saw the conflict and fear in his eyes and took his hand. "Are you hurting?"

"I..umm.." he looked from one man to the other unsure what to say. On one hand if he told the truth, that he was hurt and scared Robert would punish him harder. If he lied and said he was fine Luke would punish him. What was he suppose to do? Which one should he let down? He was so confused and his head was pounding. He felt blood drip from his nose and saw Luke grab a towel.

"Jace," he hissed as he held the cloth to his nose to try and stop the blood. It looked like Jace was having a full on panic attack while looking between he and Robert. He was breathing in gasps and was shaking all over. "Get me another washcloth," he ordered Robert then he sat Jace up and climbed on the bed behind the boy.

He turned to hand the cloth to Luke and saw him on the bed, Jace between his legs cradled to his chest. He was stroking the boys hair speaking soothing, soft words while rocking him. "What's wrong with him," he asked handing him the clean cloth and tossing the bloody one aside.

"He's scared," Alec moaned, the pain in his voice tangible.

"Of what?" Robert asked trying to force his son to lie still and failing. He threw his hands up in the air and sighed as Alec stood and fell on top of Jace and Luke causing both boys to cry out in pain and Luke's breath to whoosh out of his body.

"Alec!" Luke cried out grabbing for him so he wouldn't fall to the floor.

Some how Alec managed to get in the position he wanted and put his arm around Jace's side pressed close to his back, his head resting on Luke's shoulder. "Of you dad. He knows what always happens when one of us gets hurt!"

"How do.."

"I know?" he cut his dad off. "Who do you think helped clean him up dad? Or did you expect him to do it himself?" He got no response and he glared at his father. "You know he said you did but I never believed him. I always thought you would send someone to help him but I knew he didn't like to be touched so Isabelle and I helped him. When we were little I'd hold him while he cried but after a while he just never cried again."

Robert started to speak again but Luke stopped him. "Enough, both of you. This isn't helping anyone. What's in the past is the past and he will never be treated that way again." Luke tossed the cloth aside and checked to make sure Jace's nose had stopped bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Jace said softly. "I didn't mean to get anyone hurt. I shouldn't have let Alec and Isabelle go with me. What ever Robert wants to do I deserve but I .. I would prefer Luke to do the physical punishment." He blushed at his own confession and tired to hide his burning face.

"Why did you go after Clary?" Luke asked.

"Cause you said Valentine wanted to hurt her."

"I said I would send someone for them," he said firmly causing Jace to tense. "I also told you Valentine was after you too didn't I?"

"Yes sir."

"And you went anyway."

He was so in trouble and he knew it. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Luke but I wasn't going to let her get hurt just because I was in danger too. No one you sent could have taken on the demons we did tonight and you know as well as I do she wouldn't have listened to anyone besides me or you."

Luke knew what Jace said was true. Clary was a handful on a good day and they boy was hurt badly as it was. "Well you can think your parabatai for saving your ass tonight."

"I.. I didn't," Alec said, confused. "He saved dad's though."

Luke chuckled at that. "And you saved his because your covering his ass. If I tried to spank him I'd end up spanking you." He laughed harder when Alec tensed at the thought.

"Um, I think we need to move," Jace said. "I think we might be exceeding the weight limit of this..." Before he could finish there was a snap and a resounding crash as the bed fell to the floor. Jace and Alec were crying in pain and laughter, Luke was stunned speechless trying to cling to both boys so they didn't hurt themselves more, even Robert was laughing at the sight.

"Ok, that's it. We're moving to a bigger bed," Luke sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Out of the question!" the council shouted.

Luke sighed and walked out of the library not even trying to argue because he knew it wouldn't do any good. He'd just have to find another way to keep everyone safe, be with his pack and take care of his two newest young charges Henry and Emily.

"Can we talk for a minuet?" Jocelyn asked stepping out into the hall as he passed.

He hesitated but agreed, "I guess we do have some things we need to discuss."

She led him into her room and sat on her bed while he sat in the chair. "I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this Lucian. You've stood by me when no one else would and you took Clary on as you're own daughter."

"I loved you from the time I met you Jocelyn and it was just natural for me to love Clary too. "

"You're disappointed in her aren't you? She is still just a kid,"

"Not her Jocelyn; you. I'm disappointed in you."

Those words hurt more then she wanted to admit. "But I did what I had to so I could keep her safe. You have to understand that Luke."

"I do understand why even if I don't agree with how you did it. She is your daughter and you are the one who had to make those choices."

"Then it's how I've treated you," sadly.

He huffed out a breath. "You can't make someone love you I know that. I'm the one who pined away for something I couldn't have. You chose Valentine and I should have left but I didn't. I brought this life on my self."

"But,"

"Jace."

"You know that he is demon Luke what was I suppose to do?"

"I know you believe that for some reason but its not true. Regardless of the past he's just a child too and yet you don't care. All the compassion you have had in your life for so many things, all the love you have given even to strangers you still feel nothing for him," he felt hot tears slip down his face and he wasn't sure if he was crying because his own heart was breaking for himself or for Jace. Standing and pacing to the window, "Why am I the only one who see the little boy who's crying out for love that's slowly dying inside?"

Jace and Alec had spent the day in bed and it wasn't by choice. Maryse, Luke and Robert had spent time with them making sure that they were resting so they could heal. Broken bones were tricky even with a healing ruin. They were both getting antsy when Simon came in. He looked so uncomfortable that it caused both of them to laugh. "You look like someone took your bottle vampire," Jace smirked.

Simon turned and started to walk out again. "Wait Simon," Alec called.

"Come back down worlder, please," Jace added.

He turned and walked back to them. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. I've already checked on Iizzy."

The parabatai looked at each other then back to Simon. "Ok spill Lewis," Jace demanded.

"Huh?"

Alec patted the bed, "Sit and tell us what's up and don't say nothing cause we aren't blind."

He sat down on the side of the bed facing them both and just shrugged. "You would have stopped her."

"If you're talking about Clary then you're wrong," Jace said suddenly finding the sheet very interesting.

"She doesn't listen to anyone and does what ever she wants no matter what the consequences to others," Alec insisted. "Look I know you think I hate her but I don't," he said at the duel glare he received. "She wasn't raised like us and that's not her fault but even Simon realized when he was first brought here that what we do is life threatening. Every action we involve ourselves in has repercussions not just to us but to every life form on this earth."

"Conceded bastards," Simon smirked though he knew he was right.

"Careful down worlder you are in the presence of greatness," Jace joked.

Simon shook his head, "You are the best thing that ever lived in your mind aren't you?"

Jace pondered that for a moment before laughing, "Nah if I let my self be as perfect as I really am lowly boys like your self would never stand a chance."

They joked back and forth and spent a long while talking and getting to know each other better. As much as they all hated to admit it they formed a friendship, a brotherly bond that only a trio of supernatural friends could form.

There was a soft knock on the door. "It's about time," Jace laughed expecting it to be their lunch.

"For what?" Clary asked. All of their expressions changed when she walked in.

"We were, never mind," Jace shook his head. "Are you alright?"

She crawled up on the bed into the center and sat on her knees between them. "Did...did Taylor.."

"He was a demon," Alec said incredulously.

"I know," she said sadly with down cast eyes.

"I'm sorry Clary. I wish it could have been different. I know you loved him," Jace forced out. "We all are," he looked at Simon and Alec until they nodded in agreement.

She crawled up farther in between Alec and Jace. "You could take my mind off of it maybe," she bit her lip as she ran her hand up Jace's thigh. Simon started to get up and Alec had no where to go but he still tried. "No, all of you please. It could be fun," she purred.

"Clary this isn't," Jace was cut off with a hard kiss. His heart pounded so hard that he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. He wanted this so bad it physically hurt but he knew this wasn't right. Gripping her arms with genital hands he tried to push her back. He only succeeded in breaking the kiss because her hands were suddenly on very personal areas. "Stop, Clary, stop please."

Simon's heart was shattering as he watched the girl he loved try everything she could to be with another man. It took a few minuets for Jace's words to register but when they did he saw him trying to push her away. "Clary," he grabbed her shoulders and yanked her backwards so that she landed on her butt on the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded.

Alec's heart was shattering watching Clary take what he wanted so badly. He couldn't take it so he tried to get up to leave the room which was a bad idea because he just crumpled to the floor in pain. Jace immediately scrambled off the bed to get to Alec which landed him in the same position jarring his broken leg and ribs. Simon wasn't sure what to do first. He wanted to smack Clary upside the head but instead he went to Alec and Jace trying to help them up.

Clary ran over to them also. "I'm sorry Alec I know how bad you want Jace and I'll share him." She took Alec's hand and placed it on Jace's crotch pressing down almost painfully hard while licking Jace's neck.

Several things happened so fast that they were almost a blur to Simon. Alec literally sobbed such a broken cry that the pain even tore through him. Jace screamed 'Stop!' trying to back away and when he couldn't get away from Clary he shoved her off of them so hard she flipped head over heels before slamming into the closet door with a stunned look on her face.

It was like watching a fatal car crash in slow-motion and not being able to do anything to prevent it. He will never admit that it was him who let out the very unmanly squeak when Luke and Jocelyn stormed in to the room.

"What the hell?" Jocelyn cried when she saw the chaos. Alec was curled in to a ball crying openly, Jace looked like he was going into shock and trying to make himself disappear into the floor, poor Simon looked like all the life had just drained from him and Clary was sobbing against the closet door. "Clary? What's going on here?" she demanded.

"I, I was just trying to," she sobbed and ran from the room; Jocelyn chasing behind her.

Luke reached Simon first and hauled him to his feet. "Are you hurt?" he asked and when he shook his head no he helped him to a chair. "Stay," he warned the vampire.

Next he came to Alec who was crying so hard his body was shaking. "Shhh," he soothed lifting him in his arms and laying him on the bed. He looked him over for new injuries and found none. "It's going to be ok Alec." He knew the boy needed to be held but he had to see about Jace first. He tried to make him as comfortable as possible tucking a sheet around him.

"Jace?" he approached carefully. "Are you hurt?" The boy slammed into the wall hard when he reached out for him. "Jace! Calm down, it's ok."

"No! Leave me alone!" he curled up as much as he could. When Luke touched him he tried to punch and kick him causing him to hurt himself more. He tried for several minuets to get Jace out of the floor with no luck. "Last warning Jace Wayland, calm down!"

Jocelyn and the Lightwood's came into the room just in time to see Luke pull Jace to him, swat him on the bottom a few times before lifting him into his arms like a small child. Maryse pulled the sheet back so he could lay him down. All three adults watched as the two shadow hunters and the vampire looked to be in shock.

"What the hell happened?!" Luke demanded!


	16. Chapter 16

Valentine laughed and patted Jonathon on the shoulder, "Good job my son. I'm proud of you."

Jonathon beamed with pride, "I thought it would be a special touch to include the other shadow hunter and they are so easy to manipulate father."

Valentine couldn't help but think how much easier this was going to be then he had thought. He had intended to try and turn Clary and Jace against one another but not like this; yes Jonathon was evil indeed. "Lets see Lucian sort this one out. He'll be so pre-occupied with the brats that he will never see us coming."

Jocelyn sighed , "Once more Clary. What the HELL were you thinking? This isn't like you!" She had spent the last two hours trying to find out what happened and Clary was not cooperating.

"You don't care! You just want me to go away just like you didn't care when you thought Jace was dead! All you care about is your self mother, it's all you've ever truly loved!"

She grabbed her by the arm, "You can hate me if you want to Clarissa Fairchild but everything I have ever done was for you! I couldn't save your brother, it was too late for him but I could save you! I did everything I could! I gave up everything I ever had or could have had for you!"

"Is that why you've led Luke on and treated him like crap all this time Mother? Oh, wait, Luke found you and helped you keep your damn secret even though he didn't agree with what you were doing! He treated me like his own daughter even though he knew I was part fucking monster and you still walk all over him!"

"You don't understand Clary," he tried not to show how much the words hurt her. "I did what I felt I had to do to keep everyone safe. I never asked Luke for help, he followed me on his own." She sat down in a chair dejectedly, "Yes, I was grateful when I thought Jona.. Jace," she corrected herself, "was dead. It saved me from having to do it myself."

Clary gasped and spun around, "What?"

"He is a demon Clary. I drank the demon blood when I was pregnant. I knew the type of demons your father was trying to summon and control and I couldn't stop him. When Jace was born the midwife nearly dropped him when she saw what he was. His skin translucent, eyes black as night and scales on his arms and legs." She shivered, "I was weak and unable to fight Valentine off when he chained me to the bed and forced me to feed the baby. I tried to hold him, tried to love him but I couldn't. Eventually he lost all of his demon appearance and I was able to tolerate the boy and even had some hope that what had been done to him didn't take but then he started crying inconsolably and nothing I did could help. Valentine walked in to the nursery with blood covering his hand and he held it to Jace's lips. He instantly went silent and suckled greedily at his hand and his features morphed back into demon form." Tears fell from her eyes unchecked, "I knew then I had to do everything I could to stop Valentine even if it meant taking my own son's life."

Luke ran his hands through his mussed hair with a sigh. Robert and Maryse had taken Alec to his room and Simon to Isabelle to try and get everyone calmed down. He had been trying for hours to get a response from Jace with out success. He'd tried compassion, demanding answers, yelling, threats of punishment and even down right pleading with no success. Jace never even made a sound when he had to reset his broken leg; he just laid there like a broken toy. "Please kid say something, anything. Yell, scream, throw a fit anything." He grabbed him by the arms and shook him before pulling him into a tight embrace willing him to show some signs of still being in there some where. His felt his head lull against his shoulder like his body was lifeless and Luke broke. He truly sobbed for the first time since he'd been betrayed by Valentine; he didn't realize silent tears were falling from the boys eyes as well.

"Owe!" Simon yelped as Isabelle forced him to lie back down. "That hurt!"

"Then behave vampire and I won't have to hurt you." She stuffed a pillow behind his head with a little more force then necessary. "I know you love her still and I'm sorry for what she did in front of you but if she is like that then you and Jace both deserve better."

"It's not her," he frowned. "I mean it is her but it's not," he gestured franticly trying to get the words out. "I've known Clary all my life and she has never acted like this. Something is wrong with her Isabelle and I have to find out what."

"We will but first we have to get everyone well. One Vampire and one Shadow Hunter aren't exactly good odds with the things we tend to have to face."

"We?"

"She's your friend! You don't think I'm going on my own do ya?"

He laughed and hugged her, "you are the best Izzy."

"Damn right I am," she nodded. "That's why your in love with me."

"I am?" he smirked playfully.

"Uh huh," she leaned in close and kissed him.

Alec was curled into a ball trying to disappear as his mom and dad shouted at each other about what was happening. One second they were blaming each other the next they were blaming Valentine and Luke. His head was pounding and his heart racing as he thought about all that had just happened. He couldn't believe that Clary would do something like that! She betrayed the one trust there was no recovering from and in front of Simon. Jace had frozen with fear and what Alec assumed was loathing and disgust from his touch that made him feel dirty. It was one thing for Isabelle and Clary to know about his desire for Jace and about his sexual preferences but everyone would know now and he would be kicked out of the Clave; hell out of his own family. Just when he felt like the pounding in his head couldn't get any worse and he was about to scream there was a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Enough!" Magnus shouted causing Robert and Maryse to jump and spin around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robert snapped.

"What you're to self centered to do apparently," he said taking Alec's hand.

Maryse saw the state her son was in and went to him. "Alec," taking his other hand and running her hand through his hair, "I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

He and Magnus both looked at her like she sprouted two heads and a unicorn. "No he's not ok," Magnus said slowly like he was talking to someone who was a few books short of a full library. " He's been traumatized, assaulted by demons and attacked in the one place he ever felt safe and his parabatai is fading. Would you be ok?"

"Magnus," Alec warned.

He pressed a finger to his lips to silence him, "no. Its time they hear what their too blind to see Alec. I know deep down in there some where they do love you and care about you but I for one am not going to stand by and watch them let you destroy yourself. I'll turn them in to a couple of hamsters for Chairman Meow and Church to play with first."

Alec was prepared to defend Magnus with his life knowing his father's temper and was shocked when he heard both Robert and Maryse's booming laughter. He looked from them to Magnus several times before Robert finally spoke. "I like you warlock. You are not afraid to stand up for what you believe in."

Maryse smiled at Alec, "Honey it's going to be ok. I know things are crazy right now and I wish we could fix that but we will do everything in our power to keep you, your sister and your brother safe."

Robert stood at the foot of the bed looking both menacing and serious. "We have made a lot of mistakes son but we will not let any of you suffer for them."

"Mistakes?" Alec asked.

They explained everything they had kept to themselves about Valentine, their time in the circle, their punishment for what they had done and even that they had been stricter with Jace then they should have been and why. They spoke open and honestly for the first time about everything including Alec's feelings for Jace and Magnus. Much to his surprise they weren't angry that he was gay. He listened to them explain that they wanted the best for him and that they would be tolerant of what ever choice he made. Maryse smiled as he fell asleep still holding hands with Magnus.

Robert stood and spoke with a warning, "Do not ever threaten to turn me in to anything again warlock or you will find out what this old Shadow Hunter is capable of."

He smiled, his cat eyes slipping to the fore, "Sounds fun to me."

Luke had cried himself to sleep and woke to find Jace in the same state as before. He picked up his phone and dialed Aldridge's number; to hell with what the council wanted. Jace needed something and the only thing he could think of was the relationship he'd formed with Emily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: There will be a LOT of violence and an assault ahead. It is very graphic.**

Valentine leaned toward Luke with a sinister grin on his face and forced him to watch as Jonathon stabbed a knife into Jace's leg. "You will tell me what I want to know Lucian."

Luke struggled in his bonds, leather straps biting into his wrists as he tried to get free. They had been asleep when Valentine and Jonathan broke into their room and started torturing them for information. He was demanding to know where the cup and sword were and what Clave had planed for him. Valentine and Jonathon had taken turns beating him after they has tied Jace up and effectively hung him from the ceiling with silver chains. They quickly realized the easiest way to get Luke to cooperate was to hurt Jace.

Valentine walked over to the boy hanging from his chains and ran his hand over the bloodied body causing him to bite back a yelp. "I raised you well boy but you did not turn out as well as Jonathon. I tried to teach you to be a strong warrior, ruthless and quick but you were always to damn gentle. You had to try and love everything and everyone and wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to beat it out of you." He punched Jace in the torso several times and laughed as he watched him struggle not to cry out. "Hell you even taught that stupid falcon to love you after I trained it to attack you. I knew then you were worthless."

Jace's body was on fire. He'd been punched, hit with a cat o nine tails until his back was a bloody raw mess and then there were the stabs and cuts, the blood loss alone was making him dizzy. "I'd rather be worthless then be like you!" He spat in Valentine's face which earned him another vicious beating.

"Stop! Enough Valentine!" Luke roared feeling his wrist break with the force of his struggle to get free and get to the boy.

Valentine wiped the muck from his face and walked back to Luke. Jonathan walked over to where Jace was hanging limply and watched the blood pool in the floor at his feet. Just as Valentine was about to ask Luke a question the door opened and Clary walked in. She went straight to Jace and smiled before digging her fingers into an open gash in his side causing him to scream out and writhe in pain.

"Clary!" Luke cried out.

Valentine laughed as he walked behind her and gave her a hug. She smiled up at him and reached for a bag she'd brought with her. "I brought what you asked for father." She pulled out several items from a duffel bag and handed them to him. "I put the ruins on the doors like you asked so it should take them longer to detect us."

Alec, Simon, Izzy and Magnus were all sitting in Alec's room discussing what was happening with Clary and how she was acting. "Something isn't right," Simon insisted again.

"We know," Alec cringed as he thought about what she had done.

"What are we going to do?" Izzy asked. "How do we help her if we don't know why she's doing what she does? I've tried tailing her but Jace has been training her and she's hard to keep up with."

Alec's body went ridged and he cried out in pain, "Jace!" His parabatai was in trouble, he could feel it. "Something's wrong!"

"Why?" Luke asked dejectedly, tears flowing from his eyes as he watched Jonathan slice across Jace's neck with a large dagger and Clary hold a chalice against his chest to catch the blood.

Valentine stepped into his line of sight " because you betrayed me! You were my parabatai, my brother and you turned your back on me!"

"I tried to help you Valentine but you were so damn set in our ways that you wouldn't hear of it! You set me up with the wolves, knew they would turn me and then no one would listen to what I had to say. You got everything you wanted!"

"No!" he roared "Not until today! I never saw you lose something you loved even when Jocelyn left, but now," he turned and motioned for them to lower Jace to the ground. "I want you to watch Lucian. I want the last thing you ever see to be the light go out in his eyes. I want you to watch the boy lose the very light in his soul; for you to hear him beg for your help and know that you can't stop it."

Jace was so weak from blood loss that he couldn't even stand when they broke the chains holding him. He hit the ground with a hard thud. "Clary please, help me," he pleaded reaching up for her. She grabbed a hand full of his hair and dragged him in front of Luke. She and Jonathan went to work cutting off what was left of his clothes.

Luke realized what was about to happen, what Valentine had threatened in his projection and he roared with anger as his skin rippled and writhed, his body shaking violently as he shifted to the wolf.

Valentine flinched in fear for a mere second at Luke's reaction but kept going. He flipped Jace over on his stomach and knelt over him. Grabbing a hand full of matted, bloody blond hair he forced Jace's head up so that he was looking at Luke from the floor with one hand and started unfastening his leather pants with the other.

Jace knew what was about to happen and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it. He prayed for the first time in his life that what ever happened to him that the others would take out Valentine and break what ever control he had over Clary. He looked into Luke's eyes and even though he was now the wolf he found comfort in them. He found home, safety and love in those gray eyes. There were so many things that he wished he'd have said but it was too late. He wished he could have told him that if he could have picked someone, anyone in the world to be his father it would have been him but all he could say was, "I'm sorry."

He felt Valentine's skin against his own and his body tensed. "Please don't," he pleaded. "Clary," he sobbed as he felt Valentine's hand on him trying to open him. He braced himself for the pain but it never came. Metal shattered and an ear splitting roar was all he heard before Valentine was gone. He struggled to roll away and he saw the wolf ripping at Valentine trying to tear him apart with his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Jonathan's movement.

Alec and the others had gathered their parents and the other hunters and explained what they felt was happening. Although they were skeptical the Lightwood's believed Alec and agreed to go check on them. It didn't take long for them to see through the ruin glamour's and break through the door. What they saw would for ever be burned into their memories.

Lucian broke free from the metal chair and chains and leapt at Valentine, who was poised to assault Jace and started ripping and biting at the hunter. The boy they had known as Sebastian ran at Lucian with a long silver dagger. Jace lunged with the last ounce of strength that he had jumped between Luke and 'Sebastian' then suddenly everything was still.

The dagger went through Jace's chest and into Luke's back, the silver burning and eating away at the lycan's skin. He rolled off Valentine writhing and screaming as he changed back in to human form.

Alec, Isabelle, the Lightwood's, Jocelyn and the other clave members ran into the fray making quick work of subduing Valentine. Alec attacked 'Sebastian' with a wrath that sent chills down everyone's spine beating the young hunter to a pulp before binding him. Simon and Isabelle attacked Clary and subdued her. During the struggle Izzy noticed a dark red ruin on the back of her neck but before she could speak all eyes were drawn to the center of the room.

Luke crawled over to Jace, gathering him into his arms, careful of the knife still sticking out of the boys chest. He was murmuring comforting words and rocking him soothingly. "Damn it kid, why?" he whispered stroking his hair.

Jace whimpered as he was moved but being comforted by Luke seemed to make it all ok. The rest of the world seemed to fade into darkness and all that was left was pain. He reached up and pulled the dagger out of his chest.

"No!" Luke cried out pressing his hand hard against his chest to stop the bleeding.

"M'sorry," he coughed as his bloody hands grasped at Luke's arms. He was fighting hard to stay conscious but he was dying and they all knew it. His eyes slipped closed and he knew it wouldn't be long. "Luke!" he screamed with a panicked, fear filled voice.

"I'm here," he reassured, "Fight Jace, you have to fight it. Don't give into the blackness."

"I...if things were different," he coughed and moaned, "I wish," he hiccupped a strangled gasp, "wish I had been your son."

Luke watched as the boys eyes slid closed. He heard someone scream out in agony but couldn't bring himself to look. He would later find out that it was him that was screaming. "You are, you always will be my son Jace, always," he kissed his forehead.

The door to the bedroom opened and the little blond girl walked in. Everyone was still to shocked to move as she walked over to Jace and Luke. She patted Luke's head then placed a soft kiss on Jace's temple. "Oh, my angel," sadly. What started out as a faint golden glow around her grew until it was so bright that they had to shield their eyes. Her body shifted and grew in the brightness and a set of great, white feathered wings emerged from her back. She placed a hand over Jace's chest and the other over Luke's heart and began to speak in ancient Latin.

Everyone in the room gasped as Jace's eyes shot open and he took in a deep breath. His body glowed and his eyes were gold light. He looked at the angel before him and wept as he felt his body heal and some how felt Luke's doing the same. "How?" he blinked to clear his eyes and for a moment saw the small child the angel had been. "Emily?"

She smiled kindly, "that is what you called me my angel but my true name is Emeel. I am the angel of hope." The light faded slightly as she removed her hands from their bodies have healed them both.

"But your an angel," he said, stunned.

"Aye, and you are also."

He lowered his head, "I am a Nephilim, not an angel."

"You are an angel of _Hope _Jace; one of my angels. You are hope for the future of your people and for a life of peace. The reason Valentine could never corrupt you is because you have Angel blood in you. He gave his son demon blood, not you."

"But I am his son."

"No," she shook her head and pointed to Sebastian. "That is Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern; Valentine and Jocelyn's son. He is the child that was spawned by a demon deal. You were born a Herondale but Valentine stole you and raised you trying to groom you to take over for him so that he could blame you for what happened when he tried to raise the angel. You are not his son and never will be."

She stood and approached Clary who cowered and tried to fight away from Isabelle. The angel cringed, "Pain is all you leave in your wake Valentine but your daughter is strong. Your grip on her is fading as we speak but I will help it along." She moved Clary's hair aside and placed her finger over the red ruin on the back of her neck and it disappeared. Clary collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Emeel turned to the clave, "gather the Silent Brother's and the Iron Sisters, we must speak immediately." Everyone scattered and started trying to make sense of all the chaos.


	18. Chapter 18

**(This is another dark chapter with details of past abuse. Please remember you have to endure the darkness to get to the light! Thank you for the wonderful feedback! It means a lot to me to hear feed back on the story.)**

Luke tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. Though healed physically, mentally and emotionally he was completely drained and he knew the ramifications of things that had been brought into the open were going to be tedious to deal with at best. Time was the only thing that could help them all heal and over come but the key to that was to keep certain people from self destructing and focused on healing.

Emeel made an inescapable prison to hold Valentine and his son Jonathon while they decided what actions to take. The clave stood in the library and stared at the Angel in awe as only a small number of living Nephilim had actually seen one alive. Valentine and his son would be held for trial and dealt with by the Nephilim laws. The Clave it's self was shaken to its very core when Emeel told them the entire council was to be replaced by various representatives for all down worlders and Nephilim alike. On the very top of the short list of names were two that drew harsh reaction for one reason or another; Jace Herondale and Lucian Greymark. Speeches, arguments, debates and all out battles went on for hours over who was right or wrong for this council but in the end they had not choice as they were guardians for the angels and would do their bidding.

The angel walked down the hall between Ina and Phillip discussing how the immediate future needed to be dealt with. "It is not going to be easy to make this transition of power," Ina sighed, "but we will do all in our ability to help."

Emeel nodded her head, "I fear your help will be needed with the council in different ways then you might suspect."

Phillip nodded, "The boy and the wolf."

"Sometimes the truth is harder for someone to deal with then the lie even though the lie hurts the most."

"Then why did you let him go through all of that?" came a soft voice from behind them. They turned to see Clary, tired but determined. "I saw it," tears brimmed in her eyes. "I saw what he put Jace through as a kid, just like I was really there. How could you let a child, any child, be brutalized that way? You're an angel! How in the hell could anyone, especially you, stand by and let that happen!"

"Clary!" Jocelyn shouted and grabbed her by the arm.

Emeel held her hand up to silence Jocelyn. "It's alright. I understand her questions, even her anger. Clary I wish I could give you the answers that you want but I can not. There are things that you do not yet and may never come to understand but I have watched every second of Jace's life and his torment; I've felt it as if it were done to me personally. I hope you will try to look past your anger at me and see what is in front of you Clary and I hope that Jace can heal from all that has happened," she turned with a quick swish of wings and was gone, Ina and Phillip following her.

"What the hell does that mean?" she looked desperately at her mother who pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know honey," she led her back to their room. "I'm sorry that you had to go through this honey but it will all be alright." She held her for a while then brushed her hair back, "Why don't you go see Jace?"

"I can't," she said quickly.

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

Clary walked to the window and looked out replaying what she'd seen in her mind.

Jace whimpered as he cowered in the corner trying to shield himself from his father's blows.

"You're ten years old you little bastard," he yanked the boy up by a hand full of blond hair before slamming him over the desk. "Stop your sniveling and take it like a man," he snarled and slammed forward.

"No!"

Luke jerked awake when he heard Jace scream. His feet tangled in the sheet as he ran toward the door that connected their rooms together and he nearly fell on his face before he made it to the bed. Jace was sweating and trembling whimpering painfully in his sleep. Seeing that the boy was safe he relaxed and gathered himself for a moment, removing the sheet from his foot that he'd dragged in with him with a chuckle.

He sat on the side of the bed and brushed the blonde's hair from his sweaty brow and was about to wake him when he screamed out as if he was in pain and tried to dart off the bed. Luke grabbed him by the waist and woke him. "Jace, shhh it's ok. Jace!"

He heard someone shouting his name and through his struggle began to wake. Luke's voice was the one he heard not Valentine's. "L..luke?"

He held him tight so he couldn't get away, "I'm right here kid. It was just a dream. You're ok." After several minuets he felt the boy relax against him but the trembling intensified; he realized he was sobbing silently. He held him against his chest letting him cry it out.

After a while he thought he'd fallen asleep but he spoke, his voice horse from tears, "Why?"

"Why what?"

He really didn't know which specific why he wanted an answer too. Was it all of them? "I..I'm sure I deserved it all but it's not fair Luke. I was just a kid. No one protected me from the monster in my room."

He repositioned Jace so that he was laying down, cuddled to his side with an ease of strength that would shock people. "What did he do to you?" he wondered out loud.

"Tried to teach me to be a man," sadly, "but I didn't learn very fast; I never did. I earned so many punishments that he had to come up with new ways to educate me."

He felt his shiver. "What kind of ways?" he prodded

Shrugging, "he was afraid he would damage me if he continued to hit me so he withheld food and water for a while. I became so weak I was useless to him. He tried things that would bring more intense pain like a cut with salt or sand poured on to it and it worked because that is how I learned to withstand more pain but it didn't make me smarter," he sounded truly upset with himself.

Luke wanted to tell him that none of that was right and that Valentine was an evil hart-less bastard but he was afraid if he broke the conversation that Jace would no longer continue so he used small words of encouragement where he could.

"I.. I messed up a ritual he was performing so he.. he killed my dog," his voice was strangled. "I buried him in our favorite place by the lake and I never loved anything again cause I would make it die. I learned that love was weakness." He jumped when Luke growled and blinked up at him in surprise. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have.."

Luke grabbed a hand full of his hair in an almost harsh grip and firmly held him in place. He alpha male presence coming to the fore and it was intimidating to say the least. He had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking. "What else?" He saw the hesitation in Jace's eyes and growled, "what else?"

He didn't know why but he wanted to tell Luke everything. Every sorted, disgusting detail that he had made his father do to him. He wanted Luke to know the most disgusting parts of his life so he could see the disgust on his face; so he could throw him away while he would still be able to survive the pain; so he did. He told him everything from the rituals Valentine had forced him to do, the black ruins that had been the most evil thing he'd ever encountered to the one thing that made him what he was, ruined and unlovable; the assaults. He told him everything down to the goriest detail of the time he'd been the nights 'entertainment' for a visiting warlock so that his father could get a spell he wanted preformed. He bared his soul and waited for him to throw him out.

Luke was fighting with all he had to stop from going to rip Valentine's throat out but he kept his temper enough to stay because Jace needed him. If he left now it would destroy him. He got up and dragged Jace to his feet forcing him to stand in front of the mirror. "What do you see Jace?"

He reused to look at himself but Luke's large hand forced his head up. He jumped when he demanded to know what he saw again. "Nothing," he sighed, "I see nothing."

"You know what I see?" He forced Jace back in front of him when he struggled to get away.

"Luke please, stop."

"I see the strongest person I've ever known. The only living shadow hunter to have been blessed with seeing an angel not just once but twice. A young man that even the heavens knows is worth fighting to save. I see someone who has more love in his heart then most of the world has as a whole. Compassion, intelligence, ability that most only dream of having." He saw tears falling from Jace's eyes in the reflection in the mirror. "I also see a little boy who was tortured and abused by the one person in the world who was suppose to protect and love him. The things he did to you Jace are inexcusable and I will rip the flesh from his bones when I get to him. I will make him feel the pain he caused you I swear it but right now there are more important things for me to do." He turned Jace to face him, "I need something from you."

He was confused and slightly deflated that Luke wanted something from him but he nodded, "sure."

"I want you to be my son."

Jace blinked stunned. Why would Luke tease him like this? It hurt more then a physical blow.

"I mean it Jace. I know your fifteen and in three years you will be a legal adult but I want to show you that you deserve to be loved; that you ARE loved. I want to be the father that you should have had; if you'll let me," he laid his heart on the line. What ever Jace chose he would abide by.

Several minuets passed and Jace didn't say anything. It was to good to be true. It had to be some sort of cruel joke to torture him more. If he said yes then Luke would laugh in his face and walk away. On the other hand if he said yes and Luke was being honest, 'to love was to destroy, to be loved was to be destroyed' right? He couldn't destroy Luke; he wouldn't. He must have said that out loud because Luke was speaking again.

"You won't destroy me Jace and I won't let you destroy yourself either," he said firmly. "Valentine is not your father and Herondale didn't deserve the chance either! Damn it kid," he gripped his arms in a bruising grip.

His throat was so tight that he couldn't speak so he nodded his head vigorously finally managing a "please."


	19. Chapter 19

Luke glanced over at the still to pale boy while he was driving, "everything ok?"

He shrugged, "where are we going anyway?" bouncing in the seat as the old truck hit a bump.

"You'll see," he knew Jace hated being made to wait and couldn't hide his laugh at the chagrined look.

He didn't know if he should be worried that Luke knew him so well already or be pleased. They were driving through the park when he looked over, "Can we stop for bit?"

He was surprised that he wanted to do something so mundane but pulled over. He didn't see Jace reach into the back of the truck and stick something in his pocket as he got out. They walked for a while in an easy silence just enjoying the quiet. Jace made a quick turn to his left effectively corralling Luke in to a fenced in area. "What are you doing?"

"It's a dog park," as if everyone should have known that. "I like coming here and playing with the dogs sometimes, it relaxes me."

He watched as the boy stopped and petted several dogs as they went before stopping to sit on a bench nearby. Jace was giving him a weird look. "What?"

He chuckled, "you're smiling."

"And?"

Jace shrugged but grinned himself, "it's new."

"Well get ready for much more of it and everything like it. I demand happiness right now."

"Demand?" Jace arched a brow, "Of whom?"

"You," he poked him in the chest. "And you will like it."

"Or?"

His face became a mask of anger and he grabbed Jace by the neck forcing him down like he was going to spank him making Jace squeal a very indignant, shrill squeak that he would later deny ever came from him. Luke snorted and burst out with laughter, "relax, geeze! Let yourself breathe Jace and stop begin so tense," he ruffed his hair.

He smiled his first genuine smile in years. Being happy was an adjustment that he was going to have to work on but he really wanted to try for the first time in his life. "Oh you're funny.." he mock glared. A big dog came bounding over happily and jumped up on Luke kissing his face. Jace laughed, "girlfriend?"

He shot him a glare about to tell him off when the dogs owner came trudging over apologizing. "Sammy! Bad dog!" She tugged on the Collie's harness. "He never does this!"

"It's quite alright really," Luke soothed as he loved on the dog.

"Luke's use to attracting all the pretty dogs," Jace smirked, earning a glare from Luke. He shrugged innocently. Sammy and his owner were on their way after one last apology.

Luke shook a finger at Jace, "you behave. I'll have you know I attract beautiful women too not just dogs."

He laughed and stood pulling something out of his pocket as he did so. "There is something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" he asked standing as they walked slowly toward the truck.

Jace waved a squeaky ball in front of him, "Do you fetch boy? Come on, good doggie!"

"You little!" Jace burst into laughter and took off in a full run toward the truck Luke chasing with a linty of curses that earned him a glare from two mothers sitting with their toddlers.

"OUCH!" he yelped as a hard hand connected to his head and was slammed against the door of the truck.

Luke was laughing as he yanked the door open and tossed the boy inside, "brat!"

Jace was still rubbing the back of his head as they arrived at Luke's destination. "You run fast for an old man," he said getting out of the truck.

Luke walked around the truck and grabbed him in a headlock dragging him toward the building, "I'll show you an old man."

The realtor looked up as her client burst through the door with a young man in a headlock flailing and laughing. "Let go! Don't make me hurt you Lucian!" he was trying to sound angry but she could hear the laughter in his voice. He caught sight of her and instantly went stiff.

Luke felt the change in Jace and tensed himself until he saw Carol, the realtor he was meeting here. He kept his hand on Jace's back as he nodded to her. "Thank you for meeting me."

"Gladly," she smiled and reached to shake his hand.

"This is Jace," he motioned. He shook her hand but didn't say anything.

"I'm intrigued Mr. Garroway. You said you weren't looking to open the hotel for business but it needed to be livable?"

Jace arched his eyebrow but still remained silent. Luke smiled and went into charming businessman mode. "Yes we will be living here but I also have a love for restoring old buildings and landmarks. I was hoping for a project for us to work on as a family," placing his hand on Jace's shoulder and he could see the boy glow even as he blushed and ducked his head.

They looked at every floor of the old hotel starting at the bottom. When they reached the top floor it was a fully furnished and beautiful. It was masculine but still had some softness to it. Luke watched as Jace eyed every detail, running his hands along smooth wood and shiny metal surfaces and eyeing the floor to ceiling bookshelves in the den. Carol gave them some space as they explored.

Jace walked into a bedroom that had wooden shelves built into the walls a double glass door that lead out to a balcony that had ornate stone carvings in the railing. On the other side of the glass doors was a wall made entirely of carved wood.

Luke heard the boys sharp intake of breath and he stepped behind him. "Do you like it?" As hard as Jace tried, he couldn't speak. "I have been working on this since you came to stay with me after Valentine's return. We've been working on it but until now I had no place to put it."

Jace ran a trembling hand over the smooth carvings of an oak tree reaching from floor to ceiling, its branches flaring out on all sides. Birds, deer and other woodland animals in their natural habitat filled the forest of wood on the wall. Carved deep into the trunk of the tree were a few ruins. The Angelic Power Rune was in the center, prominent above all. Around it was Insight, Strength, Courage, Love and Fortitude. He saw another rune off to the side on a stone. "I don't know this one," he whispered his voice choked with tears.

"It's the Graymark monogram," trying not to sound choked up himself.

"Its amazing Luke. I.. I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because it's yours." Jace's head snapped around and he gapped at him like a fish out of water. "It's your room if you like it."

"I.. I've never had a room of my own before, made just for me." His face broke in to a huge smile, eyes shining as he nodded his head. "I would like it very much," he hugged the lycan tightly.

Luke went into the kitchen where Carol was still waiting. He was so happy he was glowing. "I take it he likes it?"

"Yes," he was smiling so much his face hurt. He had already purchased the hotel because he needed a better place for the pack it was growing to much and they were running out of room in the old police station. He had planned on moving here with them but after what had happened with Jace he wanted him to be a part of the decision to move. He told Carol that he would take the hotel but if Jace wasn't happy he would also be in search of a home. He was happy that Jace liked it. "Is everything taken care of?"

She nodded and handed him the lease. "If you need anything call."

He showed her out then went back to Jace's room to find him sitting on the floor staring at the wooden carving. "Lets get something to eat?"

He looked up at him, "Can we eat here?"

"Take out it is. You choose."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Warning: some intimate touching._**

Jace sat some boxes on the bed then looked around his old room at the institute. He loved this place before he knew how the clave really was. As he looked around the room he realized that he really didn't have anything that was truly his but weapons, everything else belonged to the Lightwoods or to the Clave. Oh well, he sighed, it would make packing simple. He was putting the last book in to the box when he heard a soft knock.

"Hi," Clary smiled when he opened the door.

"Hello," he smiled shyly feeling like a stupid school boy.

She saw the boxes on his bed and frowned. "You're leaving?"

He stepped back so she could see into the room, "Yes, Luke can't take care of the pack from here."

She nodded still not use to Luke and Jace being close. "He said he would have us over when things were settled. I can't wait to see your place."

They stood in a very awkward silence and for a moment he wondered if something was wrong between them. He decided that it was just everything they had gone through and brushed it off. "Want to grab some lunch? I'm starving."

"Sure, wait I can't! I have training with Maryse today."

He deflated a bit but understood, "Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'd like that," she smiled up at him. "Just us?"

He pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't want it any other way. I miss you."

She laid her head against his chest and breathed in his scent reveling in the feeling of his body against hers. Her heart pounded like a bird trapped in cage and she swore it was someone else controlling her hands as they slipped under his white button down and softly trailed across his skin.

"Clary," he whispered biting back a gasp when her fingers hesitated over the button on his leather pants. His hips bucked against her of their own will and all the blood flow in his body went south.

She grinned and looked up at him through her lashes when she felt the hardness press against her hip. The lust in his eyes made her knees weak and she wanted to see how far she could take this. Softly she ran a finger over the tented leather and was delighted with his reaction. Encouraged she placed her entire hand over the bulge pressing the heel of her hand against it and gasped when a soft moan escaped his lips and his hips pressed harder into her. She continued pressing forward until he was sweating, face flushed and his whole body undulating against her hand breathing in panting gasps.

He was trying to control himself but he wanted it so badly, wanted her so badly and his body was reacting in ways he'd never experienced before. There was a tightness building in his stomach almost like falling from some where high and it was spreading throughout his body. He couldn't help but moan, "Clary." Then suddenly his world fell apart. The pressure, the pleasure, was gone and she was walking out the door saying something about being late for training.

Staggering toward the chair he sat down with a whimper. What had just happened? Did he do something wrong? He sat there until things calmed down, gathered his boxes and headed out the door.

Simon was shaking his head, Clary had nearly knocked him on his butt as she ran down the hall and didn't even stop to see if he was ok, she just kept running and shouted something about being late for training. "Stupid Shadow Hunters," he muttered as he slammed into something and landed on his ass in the floor.

"Owe," Jace moaned as he sprawled on the ground, his weapons, clothes and books spilling every where. "I thought Vampires were suppose to have heightened senses."

"We do," he got to his feet and held his hand out to help him up. "I just like knocking you on your ass."

He accepted the help up and they both started putting stuff back in his two boxes. "What is all this?"

"All my belongings. I'm moving to the new place with Luke," a smile spread across his face.

He rolled his eyes but smiled, "I know I'm moving there too. Luke offered me a room on one of the lower floors since I don't have any where to live or a coven to call my blood-sucking family."

Jace laughed. "Well you suck enough for an entire coven on your own," he teased.

"I was going to offer to carry a box but now," he pushed the box at Jace who turned and walked down the hall.

"Come on vampire boy I'll take you to the hotel."

"Who you callin' boy you.. you.." he ran to catch up.

"We really have to work on your comebacks," Jace shook his head.

"Hey, I was caught off guard," Simon insisted.

"You showed up for a battle of wits completely and woefully unarmed."

The pack was moving in on the second and third floors and Aldridge and Luke would have offices on the fourth floor what with all the pack business, identities and portfolios that had to be taken care of to preserve the pack and their way of life and now apparently he would be dealing with Clave business too. He had offered Simon a room but he wasn't sure which floor he would want to stay on being a vampire in a world of wolves. He smiled to himself for years he thought he would die alone then he found Jocelyn and Clary and now he has a pack, a family and a son. He was pulled from his reverie when Jace and Simon came though the door of their new apartment.

"Hey Luke," Simon waved as he sat the box on the counter.

"Simon," he stood and went to the counter, "bring some of your stuff with you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Not yet."

"It's my stuff," Jace said handing Simon a bottle of water from the fridge and getting one for himself.

Luke looked in the two boxes that were mostly full of weapons, maybe five books, three full hunter's uniforms and a pair of ratty jeans and a black t-shirt. His black leather Jacket was already hung carefully in his closet, it was the first thing he wanted to put in his new room. "Do we need to take the truck to get the rest?"

He fidgeted with the water bottle, "No this is everything."

Simon nearly choked on his water. "What? You don't even have clothes like a normal person?"

"Simon!" Luke warned.

Jace bristled, "Nephilim know how to live with out mundane things."

He held his hands up in a placating gesture. "I don't care how tough you are man you should still have something besides weapons and hunting gear."

Jace started to answer but Luke cut him off. "Simon is right."

"But," Jace protested.

"Its time for a shopping trip."

"I don't see what this is going to accomplish," Jace said as they walked into the mall. He was rarely allowed in places with so many people and when he was it was with the invisibility rune so no one could see them. He felt exposed and uncomfortable with all the people staring at him.

Simon rolled his eyes as Jace whined. Everyone was staring at the blonde especially the girls, giggling and pointing. "Dude shut up."

Luke laughed at the two boys, their playful banter continuing as they walked. He noticed Jace relaxing just a bit and was thankful Simon came along as a distraction. Jace stopped suddenly and Luke looked over to see what had caught his eye. Of course it was a sporting goods store with weapons on display every where. He grabbed Jace by the arm and pulled him away, "No."

"But you wanted me to buy something," he protested.

"Yes something for you." He pushed him toward a bench in the center isle of the mall and they all sat down. "What do you like Jace?"

"Weapons, leather armor, books on runes and defense," he listed off.

"That's all hunting crap," Simon offered.

"Its not crap! Its who I am."

"It's part of who you are," Luke soothed, "but what do you like to do when your not learning or practicing or hunting?"

"Clary.."

Simon face palmed. "No," Luke said firmly.

Jace crossed his arms over his chest, "If everything I say is going to be wrong then why would I even bother answering again."

"First watch your tone," sounding like a parent. "It's not that you're wrong, we are trying to get you to see that in trying to please everyone and be what everyone demanded you to be that you never allowed your self any pleasures." He bit his lip when Jace turned a bright shade of red at the word pleasure. "Enjoyment," he offered again. "And do not say you enjoy hunting," he warned.

He tried to think of something but came up blank. "I don't know," he huffed.

"Lets start simple and get you some everyday clothes, something besides hunting gear."

It took three stores and lots of persuading from Simon and some from Luke to get Jace to agree to anything but he wound up with four pair of jeans, a couple of button downs and four quirky t-shirts courtesy of Simon. "Ok I have clothes and I don't want to do this anymore." You could see the stress in his face.

"Fair enough," Luke nodded as he paid for the clothes. Jace started to protest but he gave him a warning glare. They gathered the bags and went back into the mall, "What now?"

"Ice cream!" Simon bounced. "I need Ice Cream!"

Luke laughed at Simon's childlike behavior and wished, no hoped, Jace would be able to relax enough to let go like that some day. "Ok food court it is. "

Jace sat the bags down under a near by table and plopped down in a chair. Simon looked at him, "Aren't you getting any?"

"No I'll just wait hear."

Luke turned toward him, "You ok?"

"Yes."

Luke put his hand on Simon's shoulder and they went to get ice cream. When they got back two blondes were flirting with Jace. Luke almost felt sorry for the girls because Jace just was not impressed. One of the girls put her hand on Jace's thigh and whispered something that almost made Luke blush.

"I understand that you're enamored with me because I am unbelievably gorgeous but I have a girlfriend and even if I didn't I could do much better then you." The two girls huffed away spewing curses at him. Luke sat a chocolate sundae down in front of him with a smirk.

"I hate you," Simon said around a mouth full of ice cream. "I mean I have my vampire mojo but you, you just," he gestured with his free hand.

"You're dating Isabelle Vampire you better have a lot more then mojo on your side," he smirked as he poked at the ice cream with the plastic spoon.

"You're dating Isabelle?" Luke was stunned.

"Mojo," Simon nodded and leaned back in his chair. They all laughed. "You know if you put that in your mouth and eat it, it tastes a lot better."

He looked at the soft white cream skeptically but put a little bit on the spoon and licked it. His eyes lit up, "Wow! This is really good!"

"I knew it," Luke shook his head.

"You've never had ice cream before?" Simon asked incredibly.

"No it was a waste of calories and it would make us lazy," as if everyone should know that.

Simon just looked at Luke completely floored while Jace ate his ice cream.


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings: Discussion of abuse and Violence**

Luke walked into the hidden room that had been made into the magic cell to hold Valentine. He sat in the center in a meditation pose unmoving. "You and your son will leave Jace alone during this trial. He has been through enough and I will not allow you to torment him more," he warned.

Valentine slowly opened his eyes and glared at the lycan. "You act as if the brat was your own Lucian. He's a pawn to get what we wanted, what the circle wanted; Raziel's power." He got to his feet, careful not to touch the barrier that was holding him. "You remember the plan, I know you do."

"I remember before you went mad Valentine. I remember wanting to save people and the rules the clave imposed on those that were willing to help down worlders and others. The laws weren't fair then and are still not fair but you went well beyond what the circle wanted. You went mad with power! You stopped wanting to help people and started wanting to be the ruler of everyone. You wanted to become God! What did you end up as? Powerless, imprisoned, and hunted by everyone. You have no friends, no support and no family because you destroyed it."

"I was the only one fearless enough to accept the responsibility of power! To try to save the pure bloodline of the Nephilim!"

"Pure bloodline?" he scoffed angrily! "You fed you're pregnant wife demon blood! How is that keeping the bloodlines pure?"

He stopped and looked at Jonathon who was in a cell next to his. "He was my biggest success."

"What about me Valentine," Luke sounded hurt. "You were my parabatai; my brother and you tried to have me killed. When that didn't work you told me to kill myself."

He turned his back on Luke, "You would never have agreed to what I had to do Lucian. I have to get rid of you. Between you and Jocelyn the clave would have killed me before the experiments were over." He looked up at him, "I thought they would kill you. I never imagined you would be cursed with the life of a down worlder, tainted bloodlines and weakness."

Luke's eyes snapped up. "Experiments? I thought that Jonathon was the only one you experimented on?" The evil look on Valentine's face sent chills through his body.

"Jace was a bonus I'll admit but Stephen and Celine Herondale were one of my best experiments to date. I talked Stephen into leaving your sister and marrying Celine because she trusted me and Amatis did not. I regret having to have Stephen killed but it was the only way I could get to the baby. He was going to go back to the clave."

"So you had him killed, like you tried to me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, as you can see with more success then I had with you. I did not expect Celine to commit suicide though. If Hodge had been any later in getting to the house the kid would have died in the womb. As it was Hodge took a knife and cut him out."

Luke shook all over in anger and tried to control himself. Changing now would not be good with the electric prison. "Why? The boy was an innocent victim. You hadn't experimented on him yet." He saw Valentine's eyebrow raise and a smirk cross his lips.

"Oh but I had. Jonathon was not the only one who got blood in the womb," he taunted.

The door creaked open and the clave council walked in. "What are you doing in here Lucian? No one is to speak to him until the trial."

"This isn't over Morgenstern," he growled as he left the holding room.

Jace looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He looked perfect! Leather pants, new t-shirt and the leather jacket Luke bought him made him look ready for clubbing. Clary had called and wanted to meet him at Pandemonium. He hid a few weapons on his person just incase and headed out to meet her.

Clary was listening to Simon's band play, drinking coffee and waiting. Several people had approached and asked her to dance but she declined waiting for the one person she wanted to be with. She had about given up on him when she felt a soft kiss on her cheek. She stood and hugged him. "I thought you weren't coming."

He lifted her off her feet and kissed her. "It takes a while to look this good," he smirked. "So what is Simon calling his band this week?" he asked taking a seat.

"I don't know," laughing, "It changes by the second anymore."

"I hate to say this but they are sounding better," Jace admitted.

"Wow," she eyed her coffee.

"What?"

"Just never thought you and Simon would be friends is all."

"I thought that was what you wanted," he said confused.

"I did, I mean I do," she sighed.

He took her hand in his, "What's wrong Clary? Talk to me."

"Its nothing really I'm just, I guess things are different now and I don't know where I fit in anymore."

"You fit in with me," he kissed her hand, "and Luke and Simon and Alec," he continued.

"No, that's you. You have Luke and Simon now," she looked down at her lap. "I just don't know where I fit into that anymore."

He felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "I'm sorry Clary, I didn't realize you felt that way. I just thought you would be happy for me."

"I am Jace, honest but I just feel out of place right now and I need time to figure things out." She saw how much she'd hurt him and took his hand, "I am happy for you and I do love you."

"Then don't do this Clary, please. Don't make me feel guilty because someone else chose to love me," his voice sounded defeated.

"It's not that," she looked incredibly uncomfortable. "I saw Jace, I saw everything."

He was confused, "What are you talking about?"

"When Valentine had control of me I saw everything he'd done to you." Jace's body stiffened like a bow string but he didn't say anything. "I saw the beatings, the torture," she whispered, "the abuse."

Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry you had to see that but it doesn't change anything. I love you Clary."

"But it does changes things Jace." She looked away from him, "I can't be with you knowing what happened; what Valentine did," tears slid down her face,

He couldn't breath. His heart stopped and for a moment he thought he was going to faint. Embarrassment and shame over came him and his face burned red. "I'm sorry," he whispered before running out of the club.

She allowed herself to cry to hell with the people staring at her. How could she allow herself to be happy know that what happened to Jace should have happened to her. If her mother hadn't ran away then Valentine would never have gotten Jace because he would have had her. She didn't know how Jace could ever forgive her for that; for what happened to him.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke was pacing back and forth across their apartment frantically worried about Jace. He'd left to go meet Clary early that morning and still wasn't home and it was after two am. He grabbed his cell and dialed Jocelyn's number.

"ello' " you could hear that she had been asleep.

"Is he there?"

"Huh?" still not fully awake.

"Jace, is he there with Clary?"

"No. She came home before noon and has been here since, alone. What's going on Luke?"

"He never came home," he said grabbing his keys and heading outside. "Ask Clary if he said something about going any where else."

"It's two am Luke she's sleeping."

"I don't care!"

"I do, she's been through enough with out having to drag her through Jace's drama right now."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean it Luke. She's trying to deal with finding out who her dad is and now she has a brother that she has to learn about."

Anger roared through him, "You were ready to kill Jace when you thought he was a demon but now that you know he isn't you still don't care do you? Damn it Jocelyn wake her up and ask her or I will come over there and do it myself!"

"You have no right Lucian!"

"Would you do it for your daughter?" he demanded.

"Of course she's my child!"

"And he is my SON!" he yelled through the phone.

She was silent for a long moment after hearing him say those words. "Alright," she gave in and woke her.

Luke heard Jocelyn wake her up and head Clary mumble that he just left the club with out saying goodbye and she didn't know where he was. He didn't wait for Jocelyn to come back to the phone he just hung up and jumped in his truck. He searched for hours with no luck. The sun was rising when his phone rang; it was Aldridge.

"Found him. He's not injured but he's not himself either."

He let out a deep sigh of relief, "he's not injured yet but he will be when I get there. Where is he?"

"The hotel, on the roof. He's just sitting there staring into space," he said worriedly. "Not even trying to pick a fight with me."

"Stay with him till I get there."

"Wouldn't leave him."

It felt like it took forever for the elevator to reach the top floor and to climb the short flight of stairs to the roof as he bound out the door. Aldridge was standing several feet away from Jace who was sitting on the edge of the building with his legs dangling over the edge. "He hasn't moved or spoken since I found him. He wouldn't even tell if he was ok but I checked him the best I could. He didn't even fight me when I checked him," you could hear the concern in the big man's voice.

"Thank you for watching over him," Luke patted his second's shoulder. Aldridge nodded and left the roof.

"I was worried about you." No response. "Want to tell me what's going on? Jace?" He knelt down and took his arm trying to turn him to face him with no success. After trying for about five minuets with no response he grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to his feet. "To your room Jace."

He complied and walked through the door, down the stairs to his room with Luke following him. He wanted to tell Luke he was ok, to tell him he was sorry for worrying him but he couldn't speak he just kept hearing Clary's words over and over in his head. It was funny he'd never thought of himself as dirty or shameful because of with happened before but now he realized how dirty he really was and it was a dirty that couldn't be simply washed away. Maybe there was a cleansing rune or one that could mask his shame.

Luke took the boys jacket off and tossed it over the chair. He was dirty like he'd been in a fight and you could see the tear streaks in the dirt on his face. He went to the bathroom and turned on the shower getting the water good and warm before going back out to Jace. "I want you to take a shower and lay down. I'll be back in a few minuets." He lifted Jace's chin so he was looking at him, "I mean it." He watched as he went into the bathroom and shut the door then headed to his own room to get a first aid kit and some supplies just incase.

Once he returned he went ahead and fixed the bed so he could try to get Jace to relax and calm down. Thirty minuets later he was still waiting. Sensing something wasn't right he knocked on the door, "Jace? Everything ok?" again no response. He pushed the door open and was hit with a wave of steam that nearly knocked him down. "Jace?" he rushed to the shower and pulled the door open and even more steam rolled out, he had to fan it to even see. In the floor of the shower, skin bright red, body trembling sat Jace his knees pulled to his chest. "Damn it!" He reached over and shut the tap off burning his hand on the scalding water as he did so. Carefully pulling him from the shower he leaned him against the sink and grabbed a couple of soft towels drying him. His skin was red from heat but also where it had been scrubbed so hard. Wrapping a towel around his waist he used the other to dry the boys hair then pulled him in to a hug; there was still no response to any of it. He didn't even hug Luke back and that worried him.

He led him to the bedroom and laid him down covering him up. "Please tell me what's wrong Jace. What happened to you?"

Tears brimmed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "M'sorry," he said softly. "Didn't mean to worry you."

"What happened that has you so upset?"

He shook his head and turned away from Luke, "Can't."

He didn't push, "get some rest Jace." He was frustrated but he also knew something was wrong and he didn't want to upset him more so he went to the other side of the room and sat in the chair watching the young man as he tried to piece together what could have happened.


	23. Chapter 23

Jace looked over at Luke who was still slumped over in the chair at his bedside. He hadn't left at all and it was now one am. He just watched over him, covered him when he tossed and turned tried to get him to drink water, tried to get him to talk and when none of that worked he simply sat with him. Jace stood and pulled on some sweats then covered Luke with a blanket before turning the light out. He walked over to the window and looked out over the city. He still couldn't get Clary's words out of his head no matter how hard he tried. The only thing he could think of was maybe a rune could at least mask from others what had happened, maybe make her forget. He quietly slipped from the room and went to Luke's personal library searching for his copy of the gray book.

Several hours later Luke woke with a crick in his neck. He stretched and popped his neck finally able to focus and noticed Jace wasn't in the room. Assuming he was going to get something to eat he went to the kitchen; coffee sounded perfect at this point. He glanced into the library as he walked down the hall and saw a blond head laying on his desk. Laughing to himself he walked in and went to wake the boy up and get him to bed when he saw blood on the top of the desk. The closer he got the more frightened he was, there was a knife in Jace's right hand and his left arm was covered in carved runes. "Jace!"

He jumped back in the chair, startled awake by the shout and blinked up at Luke's angry face. "What?"

"What?" he was livid! He grabbed Jace's wrist and lifted the cut arm, "What the fuck is this Jace?"

He looked down, ashamed of what he'd done and why. "I had to."

"Explain yourself, now," he demanded.

"I gave Max my steel."

"So you felt the need to carve your self up like a Jack 'o' Lantern?"

"I had to use the runes," he tried to explain. "I had to Luke."

"Why? What's so damn urgent that you had to resort to this?" He waited but he remained silent. "Damn it Jace answer me!" he slammed his hands down on the desk.

He stood, shoving the chair back and screamed, "To hide it! To try and make myself at least appear clean again! To pay for what I let happen!"

Luke grabbed him by the arms and shook him, "What are you trying to hide? What could be so bad that you would do this to yourself?"

"He rapped me!" his scream turned into a sob. "I let him use me and now I can't get clean again ever," he was openly crying, not caring anymore. "No one can look at me with out seeing what he did, what I did!" He tried to push away from him but Luke's grip was to strong. "It's all anyone can see when they look at me! I have to try and hide it, can't let people see anymore."

Luke caught him as he started to collapse and slowly lowered him to the floor pulling him into a hug. "Where is this coming from Jace? You know that's not true! You were a child! You had no control over what happened to you. There is no way you could have stopped him and you know it. Why in the world would you think you were at fault or that you're dirty?" Jace was still refusing to talk and he knew the only way to make him even though he didn't like the idea with him in this state. He got to his feet and pulled him up as well leading him back to his bedroom and shutting the door.

When he sat down on the side of the bed Jace realized what was about to happen and he started trying to get away. "No. No!"

Luke pulled him over his lap and made quick work of the sweats and carefully trapped the flailing arms so that he would injure it farther and began the spanking. Jace was so distraught he was screaming, cursing and sobbing while kicking and trying to fight Luke to get free and it took all he had to hold him down but he managed and spanked even harder. It took a lot longer then Luke had hoped to break through and get Jace to focus on the pain in his bottom and damn if his hand wasn't hurting already. When the fighting finally stopped and he was laying limply in his lap he tried again. "What brought all this on Jace? Was it Valentine?"

His ass and thighs were on fire and he swore his skin was broken where he'd been spanked so hard. The harder he fought the worse it got so he just went limp and that was when Luke asked the question. He didn't want to answer but it hurt so bad he was only able to hold out for about fifteen more swats. "S..Shhhe saw when she was under...er the spell." he grimaced and squirmed.

It took him a second to catch on but then he remembered. "Clary?" When Jace nodded yes he paused the spanking. "You know that she would never think it was your fault Jace, she loves you."

"She said she couldn't be with me because I was dirty, used and every time she looked at me all she could see was what I let happen."

Luke dropped Jace's arms and just froze for a second not believing what he just heard. "That's why you didn't come home. Why didn't you tell me?" He turned Jace in his lap and forced him into a hug.

"Didn't want to hear anyone else say it. I thought I could find a way to clean, to," he stopped just hiding his face in his hands.

Luke rocked him and kissed his head. "You listen to me Jace Graymark, you are not at fault for any of this and you could not have stopped it. What happened to you was awful and Valentine should be tortured and killed for it but it does not make you dirty or weak or unclean! There is no rune that will mask it because it's not true. Do you understand?"

Jace's breath caught and his heart pounded in his chest when Luke called him Jace Graymark. He knew he'd asked him to be his son but it's the first time he'd ever even considered that Luke would offer him his last name. Something in him melted and broke at that sentiment and he couldn't breath all he could do was cling to Luke and not let go but two more hard swats he at least nodded his head in acknowledgement.

He held him for a moment then laid him down on the bed and walked across the room to get the first aid kit to clean his arm. When he got back to the bed the heartbroken look on Jace's face nearly killed him. He look like a lost, frightened little boy instead of a teenager. He took the bloody arm and washed the blood off.

"Ow!" Jace hissed as the soapy water stung the cuts.

"You should have thought of how bad it would hurt before you did it young man." he scolded. The cuts were very deep. "Some of these are going to need stitches."

"No," Jace whined. He hated stitches.

"Get dressed," he sat the first aid supplies aside. "We are going to the Emergency Room."

"What? NO! You can stitch it."

"No I can not and I advise against arguing with me again or your not going to be able to set for a week."

Reluctantly he got dress and they went to the E.R. and as embarrassing as it was he couldn't stop from squirming on his sore backside. It took a total of twenty two stitches in different places and Luke to confirm several times that Jace was now in good hands and would not be allowed near sharp object again before he was released. Once back home Luke ordered him straight to bed where he was to stay until he was told otherwise. He wasn't happy but he complied feeling he'd put Luke through enough the past couple days.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You called me Graymark," not sure if he even realized he'd done it.

He walked too him and pulled him into a hug, "I told you, you are my son now Jace."

He hugged him back and turned to go to his room, "Thanks...Dad."


	24. Chapter 24

The institute was busing with activity today in preparation for Valentine's trial by the clave. Several members had made the journey from Idris and almost every race had sent at least one envoy to be a witness to his punishment. Everyone was running about seeing to someone or making sure the proper areas were set up and secure. Jace and Luke, having been appointed heads of the council by Emeel, were now seated at the center point of the chamber table. When they first arrived Phillip had informed them with all that had happened that the subduing rune was no longer required for Jace because of Emeel's statements about Jace's past and Magnus preformed a spell to remove it. He could feel the energy flowing through his body again and was relieved to no longer feel so weak and helpless especially going up against Valentine.

Just as the other council members began taking their seats he looked over at Luke. "Do you think he will try to escape?"

"I wouldn't put it past him," he sighed "but don't worry there are too many people here to stop him. He would never make it."

He was about to respond when Brother Phillip called the meeting to order and Valentine was brought into the room. He was still imprisoned by the magic chains and collar and placed in a binding circle with only a stool to sit on. "Valentine Morgenstern this trial will determine your guilt or innocent on your actions against the clave and the Nephilim. Do you understand?" Phillip asked.

"I see only a few Nephilim here and many downworlders and children," he looked at Jace and said. "If this is council business why is it not a Clave trial?"

"As the head of this council allow me to answer that," Jace said evenly. "As what you are accused of doing not only effects the Nephilim but most of all every downworlder then they will be just as much a part of this trial as you or I will. Furthermore the Angel Emeel has convened a new council that will give equal rights to all that are worthy," he raised up in his seat and gave Valentine a hard look, "and YOU will not be the one who decides anyone's worth."

"Head of the council?" he scoffed. "What trickery is this? What foolishness that a child be given such a seat?" he yelled dramatically. "He has not yet had a life therefore he does not know what adults go through or how to rule for them. Surely you do not tell me that you," he looked around the room, "trust your lives, your freedom and safety to this, this, boy?"

A murmur swept through the crowd but Jace was not ruffled. "You have no say in this Morgenstern."

"Then I demand to speak to the person who says otherwise! It is my trial and no Nephilim has the right to appoint a council I am not in agreement with."

"I am no Nephilim," Emeel spoke from behind him. He spun to see her, the glow coming from her so bright that he had to shield his eyes. "That's right you have seen my kind before haven't you? "

"I..I do not know what you speak of," there was a hint of unease in his voice.

"Jace," Emeel called and he left his seat to join her. "There is a story that is yet to be told but it is now time for all to hear how deep your treachery runs Valentine Morgenstern." She nodded to Jace, "Please take the Mortal Sword in to your hands."

He took a deep steadying breath and did as she asked knowing what it was he was going to be asked. He and Clary had agreed to tell no one but it only stood to reason that Emeel know about it as she was an angel.

"Please tell us what you and Clary found in the basement of Wayland Manor."

"A prison," he shivered at the memory of the tortured, withered soul they had found. "and a prisoner. We did not know who it was at first but we approached to help and when we did we found," he got choked up at the memory, "an angel that Valentine had trapped and tortured."

"Nonsense! Can't you see this boy is poisoned against me? He has a past with me and wishes me ill! He will say anything to get me in trouble!"

"He is holding the Mortal Sword!" Luke shouted. "He can not LIE while holding the sword!"

"Let him continue," Emeel demanded.

"Do you know the name of this angel?" Ina asked.

"Ithuriel, angel of the Divine." A gasp went through the room and whisperings of horror and astonishment at the summoning and trapping of an angel being possiable. A look from Emeel silenced them all.

"Why did you not tell anyone of your contact with Ithuriel, Jace?"

He swallowed hard and his palms started to sweat. "I.. I," He hesitated and once again everyone began to whisper.

Valentine saw the fear in Jace's eyes and thought it was his chance to make him untrust worthy infront of the others. "He can't even answer you because he is guilty!"

"I am guilty," he said with a strong voice. He turned and looked Luke in the eyes, "I'm sorry but it's true. We set Ithriel free but he pleaded for my sword and I gave it to him. I knew somehow, in my heart what he was going to do with it but I could not refuse him. He'd suffered so much at the hands of such a crule, heartless man that I had to do him one final kindness." He lowered his head slightly but still spoke with streangth and convection, "I gave him my blade and he fell upon it."

Once again a roar went through the crowd. Emeel nodded her head, silver tears leaking from her golden eyes as she looked at Valentine. "Do not take angels as fools Nephilim for we are aware of what goes on with our own. We knew that Ithuriel had been trapped though you were wise in being able to hide him and your idenity. You had hoped that Jace would stumble uppon him but I fear your reason's were much more senisiter then allowing him to think he was the reason Ithuriel took his own life."

Valentine was trembling now his fear surficing. He'd expected punishment from the clave not from the angel's themselves. "I don"t know what you mean."

"Ithuriel was my brother," Emeel growled angerly. "I felt his pain and tourment through out the years! We had a bond, a link that went beyond physical communication. I knowthey experiments you conducted Valentine! I know that Ithuriel's blood flows through Jace's veins!"

The Mortal Sword clanked loudly to the ground as it slipped from Jace's grasp. "What?"

"Demons were never a part of you Jace, the blood was never given to your mother nor to you as a child as I have already told you but," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Valentine did experiment on you. He gave you Ithuriel's blood to see how good of a soilder you would become. To test both light and dark for the best outcome to suit his needs."

"And what a disapointment you were," Jonathon smirked from his chair where he was bound across the room. Jace looked at him but did on speak. "You are so weak! You love instead of loath! You want to help everyone instead of rule with an iorn fist and do what's best for your people as a whole. You put everyone before yourself and your goals and that makes you both stupid and weak! You were never good enough to be his son, you were the reject. The mistake!"

An almost manic laugh broke out from Jace and it took him a moment to calm himself down enough to speak. "I have never been so happy to be a mistake in all my life. If there is one thing that I can take away from this and be happy about it is that I know I was a disapointment to Valentine Morgenstern!" He was angry and he wanted answeres he didn't care who it pissed off anymore. He picked up the Mortal Sword and forced it into Morgenstern's hands. "Did you set the attack up on Luke?"

He squrimed knowing he couldn't lie. "He wasn't suppose to survive. I didn't know he would become one of those," he cringed, "things."

"What about Jocelyn? Did she know about the experiments?"

"She knew about the one on you," he gritted out. "But she didn't know about the one on Jonothan until he was born."

The questioning went on for a few hours when Ina, Phillip and Luke all noticed Jace begin to waver on his feet at the same time. It was barely visiable and only because they knew the weakend state he hd been in for so long. Ina called for a recess "We wil reconvine in the morning."

Jace's head was spinning and he walked out the door and down the all on auto piolt, his mind was on the questions and answeres he'd gotten and not where he was or what he was doing. He jumped when he heard his name.

Alec, Izzy, Simon and Clary had all been waiting in the hallway to try and hear the meeting inside to no avail. When the doors opened they waited for any peices of gossip they could hear! It sucked being considered a kid and not knowing what was going on. They all began to understand how Max felt. "There's Jace," Clary nudged Alec, "Go ask him what happened!"

Alec sighed but approached, "Jace. Jace?"

"Huh?"

Alec was concerned, he didn't look good. "Everything ok?" worriedly."

"I.. no.. just..." his mind was still on the new revelations he'd learned.

Luke came up and put his hands on Jace's shoulders before looking to Alec and the others, "Jace needs some rest right now, I'm sorry." He lead him to one of the bedrooms and closed the door leaving the kids staring in confusion.


	25. Chapter 25

Jace accepted the glass of water that Luke handed him and took a drink. "Did you know?"

"No. As far as I knew you were Jace Wayland, Michael Wayland's son and that Michael had been killed by Valentine. By the time all of this took place I had been ostracized by the clave and the circle both because of the lycanthropy."

He nodded and leaned against Luke when he sat down beside of him. "I have no idea what all of this is going to mean for me in the future. If the clave will still allow me to be a hunter? If they will want to start doing experiments on me? If I will be treated any better then I was when they thought I had demon blood running through me?" He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh, "The one thing I do know is that no matter what happens I want to continue to hunt with you. If I have to leave this life I don't want to be treated any different in our lives."

Luke put his arm around his shoulders, "The won't make you give up being a hunter Jace but I do fear they will try to work you so hard and demand so much that you will lose who you are in the process. I promise I will do all in my power to prevent that from happening."

He smiled at that and leaned into the hug. "You're the only one who has ever believed in me."

"No," he shook his head. "Lots of people believe in you and always have. I just had," he searched for the right words, "faith that you were a good kid."

"And now you have a son who is part angel," he smirked. "Damn smart move on your part wolfie. Now when you brag to your friends that your boy is an Angel you can really mean it!"

"Wolfie?" he arched a brow and looked at him.

"Mutt?" Luke growled and Jace reached over and scratched him on the stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked perplexed.

"Seeing if your foot would start thumping on the floor," he burst into laughter.

Luke reached behind him and grabbed a pillow whacking the blonde in the head with it causing him to laugh harder as he fell back on the bed causing Luke to chuckle as well. "What am I going to do with you?"

As much as he tried Jace couldn't sleep just tossed and turned as the days events played out in his head. Kicking the covers off he got out of bed deciding to go for a walk. It had been a while since he'd been at the institute and while he missed his friends being close he realized just how institutional it really was. It didn't have the feel of a home any more at all. He was remembering a time when he and Alec broke a vase running in the hallway when he noticed a light on in the library and went to investigate. At first he didn't see anyone but something caught his eye.

"And what are you doing up?"

Max's eyes got wide when Jace stepped around the sofa. He dropped the comic he was reading and jumped up to give him a hug. "Jace!"

He laughed and mussed the boys hair, hugging him and pulling him down to sit on the sofa again. "You should be sleeping," he smiled with no convection at all. Picking up the comic and putting his arm around him. "What are we reading tonight?"

"Angel Sanctuary," he beamed. "Are you back for good?"

"No buddy I'm afraid I don't live here any more. I live with Luke now."

"Oh," his face saddened.

"No frowns, it's a good thing Maxie," he laughed. "I'm happy there."

"Oh."

"Hey," he put the comic down and pulled Max into his lap. "You can come and visit me, maybe even spend the night some?"

"I could?" he got excited. "You would want me to? I mean I'm a little kid and all," he bit his lip.

Jace laughed, "Of course and I bet your mom and dad would let you too. You will love the place we live! It's a hotel and we have the entire top floor as a house and my room has this awesome wall that is a wood carving." They talked animatedly and made plans for Max's visit until the small boy fell asleep. Jace carried him down the hall to his room and put him to bed. When he walked back into the hallway Clary was standing there.

"Hi," she said lamely.

"Hi," he nodded and started to walk away.

"Jace, wait." He stopped but kept his back to her. "We need to talk."

"No we don't. You said how you felt and I have accepted it. Right now there are bigger and more important things going on then us, or what used to be us."

"But," she tried again but he had already walked away. What had she done? Why was he so upset with her?

The next morning when Valentine was brought into the room you could see bleeding wounds on his wrists and neck where he had tried to escape throughout the night and Jace knew that he understood how bad the situation was for himself. He would be lying if he said it didn't make him happy that Valentine was finally as terrified as he had made others over the years but he also knew that it made the man even more dangerous because he had nothing left to lose.

Phillip called the meeting to order and Valentine's questioning began. Downworlders, Clave members, former circle members and the inquisitor asked him questions from current issues to unresolved crimes from the days of the circle. This went on for hours when finally the questions became about Jonathon.

Jonathon was put into the binding circle with his father and questioned about several murders, attempted murders, conjurings, dark magic and demon worship that he had been involved in at the behest of his father. He professed his love for Valentine and said he did it all because he wanted to. He wanted to be like his father.

Jace shook his head sadly. "Please place the mortal sword in Jonathon's hand."

"I do not fear the truth boy, like you do," he sneered at Jace. "I will be truthful with out the disgusting piece of angel magic." Phillip stepped forward to force the sword into his hand but he grabbed it, "I will do it your way if it's what I have to do to make you believe that YOU were the failed experiment not me."

"I spent my childhood with a man I believed to be both my father and Michael Wayland. A man who abused me, tortured me and brain washed me into believing everything he did to me he did to make me a better person, a stronger person and the perfect Nephilim. In my heart I knew the things this man did to me were not right and that something was wrong with him but I was a child and could not remove myself from the situation. Were you, Jonathon Morgenstern, abused as well?"

"N...n.." he tried to say no but the damn sword would not let him lie. "He hit me on occasion when I messed up."

"Messed up how?"

"Not listening, back talking, screwing up. What are you getting at here?" he asked angrily?

"If you had a choice would you do good instead of evil?"

"No," he laughed. "I'm not the weak one remember?"

"When you projected your image as a werewolf and killed the werewolf packs of Henry and Emily why did you do it?"

"Because they are downworlders and deserve to die!"

"Because your father," he spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "told you they should die?"

"No, killing them was my idea as was telling you and Clary that you were brother and sister and him coming back to fuck you again before we killed you, though in hindsight that last part was a bad idea as we got caught," he said as an after thought.

Luke snarled, his skin crawling at the words and he felt Jace's hand on his arm to calm him. He tried to focus on his voice as he spoke. "Jonathan if we offered you help would you be willing to take it?"

"Help with what? Being like you? I'd rather die first!"

"We have heard enough," the inquisitor said. "I think we have all the answers we seek."

"Wait!" the doors swung open and Jocelyn walked in. "I wish to make a plea for my son."

"What?" Jace and Luke said in unison.

"He is my child and I want to give him a chance to prove himself, to try to get to know him and be his mother."

Jace wanted to scream that she never wanted to give him a chance when she thought he was her son and he was evil but Jonathan has demon blood in him and she wants to save him?

"You were willing to end his life when he was a child because you knew he was pure evil. You were even thankful when you thought he'd perished in a fire. What makes you think you could do anything to change him now," Ina asked?

"Because he was raised by a monster."

"So was I but you condemned me for it," Jace added though he didn't actually intend to say it out loud. He lowered his gaze, his cheeks flushing at what he felt was a sign of weakness.

"He's not you," she snapped. "He's not trying to date my daughter."

"This matter needs farther consideration," Ina interrupted. "We will not yet pass our judgment on Jonathon Morgenstern." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jocelyn reached over to Jonathon and inadvertently broke the binding circle. Valentine lunged grabbing at her with his cuffed hands. Jace, no longer having the subduing rune, was at his full strength and leapt over the table tackling him to the ground before he could get a hold of her. Jonathon took the opportunity to swing the mortal sword and strike Jace across the back leaving a long gaping cut. Thankfully his swing was hindered by the cuffs binding his hands and he didn't hit with full force.

Everyone was scrambling but things were happening so fast that it was like they were in slow motion. Luke came across the table and knocked the sword from Jonathon's grasp, before he could grab it himself Valentine wrapped his cuffed hands around Luke's throat and was trying to use the chain to break his neck.

Jace looked up and saw Luke turning blue and blood spurting from his neck in time with his heartbeat where the cuffs had bitten deeply into his skin and watched in horror as Luke fell limply to his knees. He grabbed the Nephilim blade he had put in his belt that morning and shouted "ITHURIEL!" The sword blazed to life it's blue blade arching through the air before it came into contact with Valentine's neck.

"NO!" Jonathon screamed as his father's head was detached from his body both hitting the ground in opposite directions.


	26. Chapter 26

l

Aldridge paced back and forth in the small surgery waiting room. He was against bringing Luke to a hospital at all due to the lycanthropy but Jace insisted that there was a 'specialist' here that would be able to help him with no questions asked and after seeing the injury he was glad of the boy's connections. He still wasn't sure how any of this happened other then the person who did it had been killed by Jace himself. He paused his pacing to look over at the distraught boy. He was covered in blood, he suspected a mix of both Luke's and his own and he had a huge gaping wound across his back that he had reluctantly let someone tape some gauze over so that he could accompany Luke. He was shaking like a leaf, knees pulled to his chest slightly rocking back and forth in the uncomfortable plastic chair staring blankly into space.

Alec rushed straight to the hospital after everything was secured at the Institute and when he saw Jace his heart clinched with worry. He looked like he had when his parents first brought him to live with them after his father had been killed. "Any word?"

"No," Aldridge said as he went back to his pacing.

"Jace? Can I get you anything?" He hadn't really expected his parabatai didn't respond but he'd hoped. Reaching over to touch his arm for support he was surprised to find his skin ice cold and sweaty. Knowing the signs of shock he went to get some help.

Two nurses rushed into the room and over to Jace. "Mr. Galloway?" the shorter one asked as the taller one started to put a blood pressure cuff on him. "Sir, can you hear me?"

Jace felt someone touching him and jumped to his feet. "Get away from me!"

Both nurses jumped back and Alec grabbed his friend. "Shh it's alright. They are trying to help."

"No," he shook his head, "I don't need help. Luke needs help!"

"He's getting help," the nurse reassured him. "If you don't let us help you then you won't be able to visit him after surgery." She saw the wild look in his eyes and knew he was in shock so she tried a different approach. "Jace? My I call you Jace?" she said softly. "My name is Sara and I just want to make sure that you are well enough to see your dad when he comes out of surgery." Gently she takes his arm and moves him back toward the chair and turns to the other nurse sending her for a blanket and some soda while she gets him to sit down. She gazes over his shoulder and sees that his back is still bleeding badly and makes a note to try to find a way to get pressure on it. "Were you and your father in an accident?" she asked trying to get him to focus.

"N..no," he stuttered he was trembling so hard.

"What happened?"

"H..he was attacked by s..someone."

"And you witnessed it?" He nodded and she cringed internally knowing how traumatizing it had to have been. The other nurse came back and handed Sara the blanket and juice before leaving again so she didn't stress him out more. "I'm going to put this nice, warm blanket around you ok?" When he didn't say anything she careful wrapped the warm cotton around his shoulders but he tried to shrug it off.

Alec sat down on the opposite side of him and pulled the blanket back around him, rubbing his arm to try and help. "It will help. Stop fighting us," he warned in his big brother tone. Jace hugged his knees back to his chest.

Sara opened the bottle of orange juice, "Can you drink some of this for me? The sugar will help combat the adrenaline surging through your body right now." After several minuets of coaxing by both she and Alex he drank half the juice and pushed the rest away. She put the lid back on the bottle and sat it on the table. "Drink some more of it when you can ok?" He was still trembling but not quiet as badly as before. "I'm going to get you another warm blanket. I'll be right back."

Alec sighed and continued to rub Jace's arms. He didn't know what to do to help his best friend, his brother, cope with this. "I'm sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there to protect you Jace."

"I'm glad you weren't there. It would have just been someone else for them to try and hurt when Jocelyn.." he choked up remembering how everything happened and how quickly. Tears fell down his face and he clinched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. "It happened so fast. I tried to save her but Jonathon got the sword and then Luke," his stomach lurched and he darted to the trash can and vomited up the juice he had drank. He continued to heave though he had nothing in his stomach to bring up.

Aldridge handed him a bottle of water to rinse his mouth then helped him back to the chair. He knelt down in front of him, "calm down kid. Take some deep breaths. It's going to be ok. Luke is the toughest person I know and he has accelerated healing, remember?"

"You didn't see it," he shook his head the panicked look coming back to his eyes. "You didn't see him turn blue and the blood shooting across the room!"

He grabbed the boys slender face in his hands, "Jace! Luke need's you to be calm and focus right now! He will need you when he wakes up! What would he think if he saw you like this?" He hated to put doubt in the boys head but it was the only way he knew to snap him out of it.

He blinked the tears away, took a deep breath and clinched his jaw. Aldridge was right he needed to stop acting like a baby and be strong for Luke. "You're right, I'm sorry," he nodded. "I'm ok."

"Garroway family?" the doctor asked as he walked through the door.

"Yes!" Jace jumped to his feet went to him nearly falling on his face from weakness.

"Woah," the doctor grabbed him by the arms to steady him and yelled for a nurse.

"No! Is my dad ok? Please?" he begged.

"He lost a lot of blood but we were able to repair the nicked artery. He has a lot of bruising on his neck and swelling from being choked and he might have some trouble swallowing for a bit but there is no permanent damage. You saved his life by putting the right amount of pressure on the type of wound he had. Most people would have put less pressure due to it being on the neck and he would have bled out. You saved your father's life son." The nurse came in with a wheel chair. "Now let us treat you before your having to get a transfusion also."

"No, I want to see him."

"After we treat you."

"I see him first," he demanded.

The doctor smiled kindly at him. "Son this isn't my first ball game. You get treated first then I will let you see him. In that order, no exceptions. It won't do either of you any good for you to end up unconscious will it?"

Stupid doctor and his damn logic that makes sense. He nodded his head once. "But you will tell me immediately if anything changes."

"You have my word." He promised as the boy sat in the wheel chair. Alec went to register Jace while they took him on to a room.

Jace squirmed, he hated hospitals and everything that happened in them but he did as they asked because it meant he would see Luke sooner. The got him on a gurney and cut his shirt off and assessed his injuries. He knew this was the part where he would have to wait forever to see someone but to his surprise a doctor walked in to the room quickly.

"Hello my name is Dr. Stinbrenter. I see you have a pretty serious laceration on your back. Do you have any other injuries? Anything else hurt?"

He assessed himself mentally for the first time after the attack. "I'm sore," he shrugged and bit back a hiss, "and my wrist hurts a little."

The doctor looked at the wrist and it was swollen. "Ok can you lie down on your stomach for me?" He complied and nurse Sara came in with some supplies. "We are going to clean this laceration and get it stitched up then we will get an x-ray of that wrist."

Sara touched his shoulder, knowing how jumpy he'd been, before she started using saline and gauze to clean the blood off his back. "Are you still feeling nauseous?"

"No," he blushed to the tips of his ears feeling like he was such a wus for acting so badly earlier. "I'm sorry about that."

"For what," she smiled getting some clean gauze. "being in shock?"

"Yeah."

The doctor and nurse both looked at each other and frowned. "That's not exactly something you need to apologize for," Dr. Stinbrenter said. "You experienced a major traumatic event and that's how a persons body tends to react. Believe me you have nothing to be sorry for."

Jace remained silent while the cleaned the wound inside and out never complaining or trying to jerk away. He wanted Luke to be proud when he found out how he acted.

"I will go order the local so you can stitch the wound doctor," Sara left the room.

"How long will this take?" He was trying to be patient but he wanted to see Luke so badly.

"Got a date?" the doctor teased.

"No, I have to do this before I can see my dad."

"Oh," he didn't realize. "It will be a while because this is a very large wound but I tell you what, let me call down to the nurses desk and get an update on him. Will that help?"

"Yes, thank you," you could hear the relief in his voice. "My friend Alec, the one who is filling out my paperwork, could you tell him I want him to go sit where Luke is incase they need something? That way he can come and get me."

"You call your dad Luke?" It happened a lot now days though if he had a son he'd want to be called dad.

"He just adopted me a couple of weeks ago," he said softly.

He patted his lower leg. "Smart man, you saved his life." He went to do as he promised.

Sara came back in with several shots. "Are you allergic to anything Jace?"

"I don't think so."

She gave him several local anesthetic shots on both sides of the laceration to numb the skin. Dr. Stinbrenter returned with news that Luke was still in recovery and still stable and that Alec was on his way up to set with him. The doctor began the long task of sewing the skin back together.

It had been two hours and Jace had all he could stand. He was biting the pillow, muscles clinched as tight as they could be. "Please" came out a pained whimper. "I can't stand it anymore."

Three long hours later Alec saw Sara pushing Jace down the hall in a wheel chair. His hand was in a splint and he was having trouble leaning back. Jace explained that it had taken over two hundred stitches to close the wound and still have places they had to leave open because the tissue was torn so badly. The sword had cut through muscle and tendon in some places. His left wrist was fractured where he fell on it from tackling Valentine and he had a mild concussion. He sped through it all so he could get to Luke.

Sara wheeled him into the room and up to the bed where he took Luke's hand in his own. The days event's and pain seemed to drain everything out of him all at once and he laid his head against Luke's arm and his eyes slipped closed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 Awake

Alec was sitting across the room looking at Jace and Luke. Jace was resting albeit uncomfortably in a chair, his body leaned against the bed and Luke was still laying on his back yet to wake from his surgery the day before. He had put a healing rune on Jace late last night and it helped the pain some but he had a lot of healing to do still also.

"Stop staring at me," Jace mumbled forcing his eyes open. He laughed when Alec blushed. "You should go home and get some sleep you look exhausted."

"I got some sleep this morning."

"In a chair," he arched his brow.

"Yes, like you," he arched his brow in return.

Jace leaned back in the chair forgetting about his back and yelped. "Fuck!"

"Language," Luke croaked then coughed.

Both boys jumped to their feet and Jace grabbed his hand. "Luke how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need water?"

He chuckled and squeezed his hand, "Calm down. I'm alright." Suddenly he remembered Jonathon hitting Jace with the sword and he sat up quickly trying to look him over. "How bad are you hurt? Valentine? We have to stop him!"

They both pushed him back down in the bed and it was Jace's turn to reassure him. "Valentine is dead and I am fine, just relax."

"Dead? How?" he was stunned but he laid back against the pillows.

Jace was silent so Alec answered for him. "Jace saw him hurt you and then he killed him."

Luke pulled him down for a hug knowing that even though Jace hated Valentine a part of him still saw him as a man that was his father as a child. He jumped when Jace hissed in pain. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just sore," he adjusted his position so that it didn't pull his back and hugged him again.

"I'll go let the nurse know that you're awake," Alec said and left to give them a moment alone.

He carefully pushed Jace back so that he was sitting on the side of the bed looking at him. "How are you coping and do not tell me you're fine. I know how evil the man was and how much he hurt you but he was still the only father you knew as a child."

"I wasn't fast enough."

"You killed him. You were faster then any of us."

"I," he just shook his head.

"Talk to me," he encouraged.

"When I saw him grab Jocelyn I didn't care that he was going to hurt her. I was worried that Clary was going to be sad that her mom was dead."

"Jace.."

"No, if I hadn't saved her then you wouldn't have tried to save me and you wouldn't have been hurt."

"Stop it. There is no way in hell you can blame your self for this. You did nothing wrong Jace and I understand why you felt that way about Jocelyn. She wanted you dead and she was trying to save Jonathon." He took his hand, "You saved her. You saved me. Hell you saved everyone and killed the evil bastard in the process. You should be patting your self on the back not tearing your self down."

"When I saw him choking you, the blood spurting out of your..." he choked up and tears filled his eyes. He stood quickly and stepped out of the way when a nurse walked into the room.

"Mr. Garroway how are you feeling?" she smiled.

"Fine," he said as she took his vitals.

"Your blood pressure is high, your temp is up and your heart rate is fast but I assume that is normal for a werewolf?"

His eyes went wide and Jace laughed. "You really don't think I could have brought you to a hospital that didn't specialize in," he paused, "well now that I think about it I could have taken you to a vet!" He dodged a box of tissues Luke threw at him.

The nurse laughed, "Any pain in your neck or throat?"

"It's a little scratchy but no pain."

"Good, if you need anything press the call button. My name is Tara."

Jace walked back over to the bed and poured Luke a glass of water handing it to him. "Thanks," he gratefully drank it down. "How long?"

"It happened yesterday. Your surgery was several hours long and they kept you sedated overnight. The doctor said that with your accelerated healing would help you immensely but it would cause a great deal of pain so it would be best for you to sleep through it."

"When I saw Jonathon hit you with the sword I thought he'd killed you." He grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit on the bed next to him. "I meant everything thing I said to you about wanting you to be my son but until that moment, that split second it took him to bring that sword down I never realized how much," he stopped and looked away trying to get his emotions under control.

"I felt the same when I saw Valentine trying to kill you. I didn't care what I had to do to get to you. I would have went through hell and back to make sure you were alright."

Jocelyn and Clary came rushing into the room and over to Luke. "Are you alright? Oh my gosh we were so worried!"

Jace stood as Jocelyn pushed her way next to Luke. "I'm going to go get something to drink."

"I'll go with you," Clary bounced.

"No," he shook his head. "Spend time with Luke. I need to speak with Alec." He left the room closing the door behind him. He found Alec sitting in the lobby and sat down next to him. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for," how could one word describe all the things he owed him thanks for, "everything."

"You are a major pain in the ass and you're self sacrificing on a good day but you're my brother and I will always be there for you."

He punched him in the arm, "take your pain in the ass brother to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

He sighed dramatically, "fine if I have too." He laughed and hooked him in a head lock, "Come on loser."


	28. Chapter 28

_Note: Sorry I've been away for a few days. Been spring cleaning but hopefully I will be back on writing track now lol_

"Why won't he talk to me," Clary whined.

"We have bigger things to think about right now Clarissa," Jocelyn sighed as she took Luke's hand into hers.

Clary blushed, "right, I'm sorry Luke. How are you feeling."

He smiled at her. "I'm going to be fine thanks."

"I heard some of the council talking about what happened and it sounded so scary. I'm glad Jace saved you and mom."

"Valentine wouldn't have killed me in front of Jonathon," Jocelyn snipped. "He was worried about our son. Did you see how scared and distraught he was? What on earth was Jace thinking killing the boys father like that right in front of him?"

Luke was livid! "To save your life is why! What the hell is wrong with you? How can you worry so much about the sick son of a bitch that tried to kill you and your son? Now you're sorry he's dead?"

"Jonathon had to watch his own father be decapitated! Do you know how horrible that is?"

"Jace does," Clary growled. "Why don't you ask him how bad it felt when he watched it happen? Or how about how scared he was when Valentine tried to kill Luke or don't you care about that either?"

Jocelyn was surprised at her outburst. "Of course I care. I just," she took a deep breath, "I'm just worried about Jonathon is all."

"Then why are you even here?" Luke asked angrily.

"I need you to talk to the council," she started but Luke sat up quickly and she stopped.

"Get out!"

"But,"

"Now!"

She stood and tried to look like she wasn't upset as she left the room. He looked over at Clary, "Something you want to say?"

"N..no."

He tried to get himself under control. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. She has been acting so weird lately. All she talks about is Jonathon."

He held his hand out to her and she took it sitting next to him on the bed. "I know this has all been hard on you Clary." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "How are you holding up?"

She shrugged, "I miss Jace. I don't know why he won't talk to me anymore."

He looked at her like she'd grown a second head. "Maybe because you told him that every time you looked at him you saw what Valentine had done to him? Clary he still hasn't come to terms with what happened or how people perceive him and then to hear that from you nearly done him in. You're just going to have to give him some time to deal with all of this."

"I didn't really mean it the way it came out that night. I mean I see Valentine's hands on him every time I look at him. I hate that it should have been me that Valentine was abusing and I hate myself for being happy that it wasn't," she sobbed.

He held her close, "No, it shouldn't have been anyone Clary. Not you, not Jace and not even Jonathon but we both know that even of you had been raised with Valentine he wouldn't have touched you like he did Jace. He didn't abuse Jonathon and he lived with him longer then Jace did. Who knows why he did what he did and why he singled Jace out we just know that he did." He moved her so he could look into her eyes. "Blaming yourself won't help anyone it will just drive you crazy."

She nodded and hugged him. "Thanks Luke. You always knew the right thing to say."

Alec wasn't happy with the small amount of food Jace actually ate but he wasn't going to push it. They got some snacks and soda for Luke and headed back up stairs. The elevator doors opened and Jocelyn stepped out. Jace took a step back as she quickly came toward him. "I need your help," she demanded.

"I don't know what I can do to help you," he tried to step around her but she pushed him back hard against the wall.

"You have to talk to the council for me. Tell them that Jonathon is innocent in all of this that he never meant to hurt you just that when he saw you murder his father he lost control. It's a rational reaction to something so horrible."

"What the hell?" Alec demanded. "Why would you say something like that to him? How do you think he felt when the psycho tried to kill HIS father?"

"Enough," Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder. "Jocelyn I am not on duty for the council right now. If you want my help with something go through the proper Clave channels and I will respond as soon as I return to work." He gave her a nod and stepped around her into the elevator. Alec had to jog to make it in before the doors closed.

"Nice little brother," he laughed and mussed his hair.

They were laughing when they got back to Luke's room. "What's so funny?" he asked as they walked in.

"Alec just realized I'm all grown up now," he smirked and handed Luke the bag of snacks they got for him. When Luke arched his brow in question he explained, "Just had someone ask me to do something and I explained I didn't have time right now."

"Since you just missed Clary I'm going to assume it's Jocelyn that you're talking about. I won't ask if you don't think I need to know." He gave them both a stern look.

"It's fine," Jace assured him as he opened a candy bar and handed it to Luke then grabbed the remote and sat next to him ready to kick back.

Luke grabbed him by the shoulders and gasped. "Damn it kid! What happened?" Blood had soaked through the back of Jace's shirt.

"Shit," Alec huffed. "You must have popped some stitches when Jocelyn pushed you."

"It wasn't even that hard," he protested as he stood up. He didn't want to get blood on the bed. Alec went to get a nurse.

"Lets get your shirt off," Luke sat up on the side of the bed and helped him pull the shirt over his head. "I thought you said you weren't hurt Jace Garymark."

"It's nothing! The doctor stitched it and said he would check the bandages."

Nurse Emily came in to check on the wound. She poked on it for a second then grabbed a towel and put it in the waist of his pants. "Stay still and I will go get some supplies. You ripped a couple of the spots that couldn't be stitched." She was back with in minuets and made quick work of the wound getting it patched back up and re-bandaged. He was clinching his jaw by the time she was done. "Doctor Stinebrenter has something pain meds on order for you Jace but I will only give them to you if you promise to lay down and rest."

"I'm not leaving," he was preparing to argue when she stopped him.

"This chair will recline enough for you to lay on your side. I'll get you some blankets and pillows." She didn't give him a chance to argue before she went to get the supplies.

"We aren't finished with this conversation," Luke reminded him. "You know the rule about lying to be when you're injured."

"But you were hurt too and I saw a doctor! It's not like I hid it from everyone honest. I just didn't want to worry you," he said softly.

"He really did see a doctor," Alec tried to help him out.

"After how much arguing and forcing?" Luke knew him.

Alec was slow to respond but he finally did. "He only waited till he knew you were alright then he had to let the doctor help him before he could see you."

Emily came in and put a sheet over the chair and positioned some pillows before turning to Jace. "I need a hip for this one."

"No it's ok I don't need it really," he tried to back out of it only to be grabbed by Luke's big hands and turned around.

"Now." he warned. Jace complied and bared a hip for her. He hissed and jerked as the thick medication went in.

"I'm sorry. I know it stings. It's a strong pain medication because you're elevated metabolism will burn off anything less before it even takes affect. You shadow hunters are hard to medicate with out using magic."

"I forget sometimes that you know what we really are," Luke smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded, "you may want to sit him down because it will work pretty fast."

"It already has," he turned just enough for her to see that he was the only thing holding Jace upright. His blond head had already lulled forward against his shoulder and his eyes were glassy. He carefully lifted him into his arms and laid him on the chair making sure that he was on his side so he wouldn't put pressure on his wound.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Msblunt: Thank you for you're review! I usually respond personally by message or e-mail but since I don't have your info I wanted to let you know that I'm so glad you like the story! I hope you continue to read and comment!_**

Jace sighed as he sat looking through the folder in front of him. Luke had been released from the hospital four days ago and Jace had insisted he take it easy. He spent most of his time with Aldridge dealing with some much neglected pack business which left Jace time to pour over all the information he could gather on Jonathon. He hated this! He hated knowing that he held someone else's life in his hands because of mistakes Valentine made. How could he make a decision on the boys life? He knew how manipulative Valentine was and who knew what Jonathon had been told or what had been done to him as a child. How was he suppose to do this? Damn he missed the good old days of being able to fight the bad guys, whom you knew were bad with out question and not having to take the weight of the world on your shoulders with every choice you make. Slamming the folder shut he stood, grabbed his jacket and headed downstairs.

Mia looked up when the elevator doors dinged open and nearly toppled over a staff someone had left in the floor. Jace moved so quickly he was a blur and managed to catch her and the stack of books she was trying to carry. "Thanks," she blushed.

"You're a vampire not a pack mule you shouldn't try to carry so much at once." He took about ten of the books off the stack and helped her carry them into the library the wolves had set up on the main floor.

"Dan was suppose to be helping but I guess he had better things to do."

He could hear the irritation in her voice. "Dan," he pondered trying to remember which one he was, "the dark haired body builder?"

She rolled her eyes at the mention of him, "yeah the one who won't help with anything unless it gets him laid or he's helping one of the beautiful people" she did air quotes with her fingers.

"So why is he not helping you?"

Mia dropped a book and stared open mouthed at Jace for a second. Had he just complimented her? "Am I dying or something cause I'd swear you just complemented me?"

"You wolves are so dramatic," he sighed and picked the book up placing it on the shelf.

"And you're usually a self centered, narcissistic jackass."

A very self assured grin spread across his face, "Yes but that's because I am not afraid to admit I am gorgeous, extremely talented and most always right. You on the other hand refuse to embrace what you are."

"And what is that?" she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Your a sexy, powerful werewolf who could use that power to get what ever you want but you instead decide to see your self as a mousy, powerless, weak little girl."

"Why are you telling me this?" she was confused and a bit dumbfounded.

He shrugged, "I'm an honest person besides you're not going to see it for yourself so someone has to tell you." They both looked up when they heard loud voices in the main part of the lobby. It was Dan and some girl he was obviously trying to hook up with. Jace shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. She gave him a very skeptical look but followed out of curiosity.

Jace walked into Luke and Aldridge's office with Mia in tow. "Need anything?"

Luke chuckled and Aldridge smiled. The kid had been treating Luke like he was made of glass and constantly making sure he had food or something to drink. "I'm fine Jace, honest. All healed up and good as new. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged, "fine but I need to go out for a bit and I'm taking Mia. She has finished her share of the library and more while Dan was trying to get laid so he should finish the rest on his own anyway. Unless of course he finds a way to actually fuck himself then you may never see him again which might not be all that bad," he added as an after thought before turning and going back into the lobby.

Dan's blonde 'friend' stopped talking to him and turned to ogle Jace as he strode through the room. He stopped and gave her his thousand watt smile, "Hello darling." She smiled at him as Dan was glaring daggers. "There is something you should know about Dan here. He's not all that," he paused pretending to struggle with what he was trying to say. "He's not naturally that built."

"You mean steroids?" she was not happy.

"What? By the Angel, no he's a werewolf for heaven's sake. He has penile and testicular implants and he can't quite get the hang of using a condom so he has herpes. It's your choice but remember you can't cure it, you can only suppress it." He took Mia by the arm and they walked out of the hotel as Dan was screaming obscenities at him.

Mia bounced down the side walk laughing hysterically. "Oh my God! I love you! I can't believe you did that to him! It was so awesome!"

He laughed at how giddy she was. "He deserved it for being such an ass." He saw her face, "do not even say that he's like me. I'm nothing like that," he huffed.

She laughed and punched his arm, "No you're really not. Don't tell anybody I admitted that though or I'll "

"You'll what?" he challenged.

"I don't know but I'll come up with something. Where are we going anyway?"

"To visit a friend."

She grasped at her heart, "You have friends?"

"Oh you're a riot," he rolled his eyes.

They had a friendly conversation as they continued to their destination learning new things about each other. She was shocked to get to know more about him and realized a lot of his persona was just hot air and bragging. He was still conceded and arrogant but he was a nice guy under it all. She looked up and realized where they were. "Please tell me you didn't drag me out here to a party."

"No, you would have to be dressed much better to go to a party with me." He cringed when she smacked him in the head. "Can you stay out of trouble while I talk to someone?"

"Of course I can. I'm not you after all," she teased.

"Wait here," he said showing her into a small sitting room "and don't drink anything because you'll turn in to a rat and I really don't need Luke that mad at me."

She was about to ask him what he was talking about but he was already gone so she sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs and waited.

Jace jogged up the stairs and knocked on the door to Magnus' apartment. "What do you want Nephilim?"

"It's so good to see you to warlock," he returned the barb. "I need your help," he held up his hand to silence the impending protest. "I will pay you for your work."

"Fine," he opened the door farther and allowed him inside. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk alone." He looked toward the bedroom door, "No offence Alec."

The door opened and he stepped out into the room. "You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

"Well you know me," Jace smiled.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he sighed. "I'll be downstairs when your finished," he walked past Magnus only to be pulled in to a deep kiss that left him slightly dazed and blushing.

Jace looked away cringing, "Oh come on you can make out when your brother isn't in the room."

"Jealous," Alec smirked as he walked out the door.

Magnus sat down and motioned for him to do the same. "What do you want?"

"I need information on Jonathon Morgenstern."

"You're the head of the clave. How can I tell you anything you don't already know?"

"Because I want to know what the Clave has no control over. I know if what Valentine done to me he did to Jonathon. I can't condemn someone when I don't know if they have been brainwashed or tricked." He stood an paced the room, "I know that you hate the shadow hunters, that you even hate me and only tolerate me because of Alec but I'm trying here. You said the Clave killed with out question or consideration and I want to try and change that but I can't fix it if I make decisions under the same misguided rules. I can't trust anyone right now because everyone has some sort of emotional tie to this in the shadow hunter realm." He reaches into his inside jacket pocket and tosses a thousand dollars down on the coffee table in front of Magnus. "I'll give you what ever else you ask for when you get the information."

"Promise?" he asked testing his honesty, knowing a hunter couldn't break a promise.

"If you find out what is wrong with Clary and her mom also then yes I promise."

"What makes you think anything is wrong with them? Maybe she just doesn't like you any more?"

He laughed softly, "I'm sure of that but Luke wouldn't be so in love with someone who was as evil as Jocelyn seems to be. I need to know if it's something magical or if it's strictly because of me." He turned and walked out the door only stopping when Magnus spoke again.

"What if it is just you? Are you going to try to get your self killed again? Don't say it doesn't matter because I won't let you do that to Alec again."

"No," he nodded and walked out the door stopping to get Mia on the way out. She stayed silent until they were about a block away. "Are you ok?"

"You in a hurry to get back?"

"No," she shook her head "why?"

He shrugged, "Kind of felt like going for a walk." They walked through the park and he showed her some hidden areas that he liked to sit and just watch people interact. She realized that it was also the only place where you could see every area of the park so he could watch over things.

"You really think you can save everyone?"

"What are you talking about?"

She knew when he didn't look at her that she was right about what he was thinking. "Who's going to save you?"

"Luke it seems has taken on that sad lot in life. Guess he's trying to repent for his past discretions with the circle," he shrugged.

"You know that.."

"He loves me? Yes and I love him but it doesn't explain why he would take on this," he searched for the proper word "punishment?"

She looked at him like he was insane. "Wait, you see yourself as someone's punishment? What happened to that self assured I'm perfect Shadow Hunter?"

"I am the best at what I do I have no doubt of that and I will put my abilities against anyone out there but that has nothing to do with someone taking responsibility for me."

She was about to tell him he was insane but he jumped from their perch high on the wall and ran toward a couple being attacked by what looked like sloth demons. By the time she got to him he'd already killed one of them and was trying to fight off the other two. She grabbed one by the head and twisted it's neck. It broke with a resounding snap and the other one grabbed her arm digging its claws into her skin. It didn't have time to do more then puncture the flesh before Jace beheaded it.

He saw the blood on her arm and freaked out. "Oh God Luke is going to kill me! Are you ok? Does it hurt?" He realized almost to late that he couldn't use a healing rune on her and took off his shirt wrapping it around her arm. He put his jacket back on and started rushing her back to the hotel.

"Jace, slow down! I'm fine! It's just a puncture wound!" she was running to keep up with him. "Stop!" He did and she ended up running past him. "Damn it!" She turned back, "I am fine!"

Luke looked up from the kitchen table in their apartment when he heard Mia and Jace arguing as they got out of the elevator. He'd expected it because they usually clashed with each other. He was laughing at how much Jace sounded like a big brother when he walked into the living room.

"She's hurt!" Jace shouted pushing her toward him. He noticed the shirt around her arm.

"What happened?" he asked as he unwrapped it.

"He's an idiot who's over reacting," she huffed.

"You were stabbed by a sloth demon! How am I over reacting?" he flailed his arms in exasperation.

Luke looked closely at her arm and saw the three puncture wounds already bright pink and healed. "If you notice any burning or any changes let me know." She nodded and got back in the elevator going back to her room.

"What? You're not even going to clean the wounds and look at them?" He was shocked.

"Jace.."

"She could be poisoned!"

"Stop."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Jace..."

"Damn it Luke I caused her to get hurt and you're just going to let her go?" He turned and smacked the elevator button to go after her and when it didn't arrive fast enough he started for the stairs.

Luke grabbed his arm and jerked him back toward him, "She is a werewolf Jace she's already healed! What is going on with you?"

"But!"

"No! She is fine but obviously you are not!" He calmed his tone, "What is going on Jace? Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," he jerked his arm away and went to his room slamming the door behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

(Note: Yes I know what I have said about Jonathon was not correct information but I will fix that later in the story.)

It was nearly two in the morning and Luke was still sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hand thinking about how Jace reacted to Mia getting hurt. Something was going on but he didn't know what it was. He'd decided to give him time to calm down earlier before talking to him because he wanted to know what was wrong with out making him angry.

He stood stretching his sore legs before placing his cup in the sink, turning out the light and heading down the hall toward his room. He paused in front of Jace's room deciding to check on him. He knocked softly and opened the door to find him asleep on the floor in front of a pile of papers. Kneeling down to gather up the papers he noticed Jonathon's photo so he begin reading. There was a lot of information that he knew but even more that he hadn't heard before. His life had been totally opposite of Jace's life. He had been loved and treated like a king. Valentine had given him everything he ever wanted and showed him more love then Luke had thought possible. In reality he knew it was because Jonathon was his son; his blood and he would have moved heaven and earth for him. It makes what happened to Jace even sadder. Valentine knew that Jace wasn't his son so he didn't care how bad he got hurt or what he did to him. All he wanted was to inflict pain and torture to see if he could turn someone with angel blood evil in any way he could imagine. He was startled from his thoughts when Jace sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed his head and winced.

"What's wrong?"

"Headache," he squinted his eyes. "Why is it so bright in here?"

Luke looked around the room and there was only one bedside lamp on. "It's quite dim in here actually."

"What are you doing?" he motioned to the papers in his hand.

"I came in to check on you and saw all of this in the floor. I was going to pick it up when I realized what it was and.."

"You couldn't help but read it?" He pulled his knees to his chest and rubbed his temples.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What reading up on someone who's life is literally in my hands? I don't know I guess I should really just fall into line with what the Clave usually does and say to hell with it and kill him right?"

Luke gave him a stern look, "Watch your tone and your attitude Jace, it's uncalled for. If I recall part of that decision rests on me too. Don't I have a right to see this information?"

"You've read it so I guess so," he gripped as he stood up. His head spun and pounded and he fought not to be sick trying his best to keep Luke from noticing as he headed toward the bathroom.

Luke stood and grabbed Jace's arm jerking him to a stop and spinning him to face him. "Are you trying to get your self in to trouble because you're well on your way young man. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No," he scowled trying to pull away as he was feeling sicker and sicker by the second.

He held tighter to his arm. "I.." he stopped mid yell when he noticed blood pouring from Jace's nose. Running to grab a wet cloth he held it to the boys nose and tilted his head back.

Jace didn't even realize he was bleeding until he saw it on his hand when Luke put the cold cloth to his face. He felt over heated and fuzzy, his head still pounding with the beat of his heart. His body leaned into the cool cloth in Luke's hand against his will. "Don't feel so good," he groaned before running to the bathroom and getting sick. He heaved until he thought he'd vomited up the eggs he'd had for breakfast when he was four and he was pretty sure his liver had come up too.

Luke started the shower and made sure the water was cool but not freezing cold and when Jace stopped vomiting he stripped him and helped him under the spray.

"No!" he gasped and struggled to get out from under the cold water.

"Stop struggling," he tried to calm him. "Be still before you hurt your self." Nothing was working so he stepped into the shower fully clothed to hold him still. "You have a high fever and we need to get it down, the water will help. Finally the struggling stopped and he leaned bodily against him shivering, teeth chattering but he was burning up. Turning him so that his back was toward the water he leaned him back and let the water flow over his head. Nearly thirty minuets later Luke felt like the fever had come down enough to turn the water off and get him out. His own body was trembling and he was so cold his body hurt as he sat Jace on the counter holding him steady with one hand while he grabbed towels off the shelf with the other. He dried him before wrapping one towel around his body and another around his head then stripping off his own wet clothes and drying himself. Luke helped him to the bed laying him down while he went to put some warm clothes on.

He was back quickly, dressed in some sweats and a t shirt and Jace hadn't moved an inch. "Are you still feeling sick?" Jace shook his head no. "Are you hurting anywhere?" He didn't get a response. "Come on kid you have to talk to me."

"Head hurts."

He noticed Jace was squinting and trying to shield his eyes so he turned the bedside lamp off leaving only a dim light from the bathroom bleeding into the room. "How long has this been going on?"

He shrugged, "Not felt great for a few days. Nothing major though."

"I can tell," he said sarcastically. "I'm calling Dr. Stinebrenter. He told me when we left the hospital if we needed him that I could call anytime. He knows enough about who we are they he is even willing to make house calls."

"No, please I don't want any more doctors. I'm sick of doctors."

"Sorry kiddo, something is going on with you and we need to know what."

An hour later Luke was down in the lobby when Doctor Stinebrenter arrived. "Doctor thanks for coming," he shook his hand.

"Please call me Rick."

Luke led him to the elevator and pushed the button to the penthouse. "Are you a shadow hunter?"

Rick laughed, "No thank goodness. That is a dangerous job I'm not sure I would even want if I could."

"Ah," he nodded. "Was just wondering how you came to know about Nephilim and down worlders?"

He took a deep breath, "My mother was bitten by a werewolf when I was just a boy. She ran off and I was raised in foster homes and orphanages until I was about fifteen and she came back for me. She'd found a way to deal with her rage and felt like it would be safe for me. Over the years I realized that when down worlders got hurt no one but a warlock and people who knew first aid could help them and the rest is history."

They had made their way through the penthouse and down the hall to Jace's room during the conversation. "I'm glad things worked out for your mother and you." He opened the door and led him into the room. "Sorry for the darkness but he's very light sensitive."

"Nausea, fever, bloody nose, light sensitivity, anything else?" He sat on the bed next to the still shivering boy who was now under the sheet propped up on pillows.

"Headache and an over protective father," Jace said, voice horse from vomiting earlier.

Rick laughed softly, "close your eyes Jace. I have to turn a light on." He hissed but covered his eyes. The doctor examined him then opened his bag and started filling a syringe with something. " You're running a fever and your blood pressure is really high. I'm going to give you some broad spectrum antibiotics to try and bring the fever down and something that will help with the headache and upset stomach." He rolled him over and gave him the shot. "I know you have been under a lot of pressure with your and your father's injuries recently but is there anything else going on that has you stressed."

"No."

"Yes," Luke said at the same time. Jace rolled his eyes but Luke continued anyway. "For the past couple of months he's been under more stress and pressure then anyone his age should ever have to be not to mention the injuries he's sustained."

"But the runes fix the injuries and heal my body," he paused, "for the most part."

"Ok," Rick tried to stop the argument that was brewing. "Try to get some rest and I will be back to check on you."

Luke led Rick from the room shutting the door behind them and taking him to the living room so they could talk. "I would like to stay close incase any thing changes during the night. I will go down stairs and see if they have a room available."

He laughed, "Let me save you the trip. I have a spare room up here."

"No I couldn't impose. I can pay for a room."

"I own the hotel so really there is no need, besides you need to be close by."

Jace tossed and turned fitfully in his drug induced slumber. He could feel the flames licking at his skin and the fear was palpable. He'd had the same dream over and over since he killed Valentine but this time he couldn't make himself wake up.

The demon slithered more then walked up to him where he was chained to the wall; it's eyes like living snakes jutting from her head and licking at his face. She dug her claws into his chest and drug them down his body leaving behind bloody scratches. "You know what I want Nephilim," she purred "and I will do anything to get it."

"I..I'm trying! I swear I am!"

"Not hard enough!" she snarled and started lashing him with a demon whip until he hung limply from his bonds. This was the part of the dream where the pain became to much for him to bear and he would wake up but because of the medication he couldn't. He screamed and writhed in pain as she continued his torture and with ever cut or every lash she would tell him what he had to do and who he had to get away from to make her plan happen.


	31. Chapter 31

It was early morning and Luke was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. He and Rick had talked for several hours about each other's lives and how Luke was the current Alpha of the werewolves in the city. Rick had shared that his mother had been killed in a vampire attack a few years back and how Magnus Bane of all people had helped him through the turmoil and pain. They talked about the Clave and how they had dealt out punishment to the vampires in such a ruthless way with a total lack of compassion for the innocent vampires that he regretted even asking them for their help.

Luke knew from the description of the Shadow Hunters that it had been Maryse, Alec, Jace and Isabelle. Rick said he had been shocked to see children doing such work but his mother had told him of the Nephilim and how young they were trained. He could tell the young ones were not comfortable with such unwarranted killing but the woman had demanded it so they complied. He explained that it had given him chills to watch the killing and even though he felt the part of the clan that killed his mother deserved to die because of what they did he vowed that he would never go to the Clave for anything again.

Luke put a plate of food and some juice on a tray and headed to Jace's room. He opened the door and saw Rick sitting on the side of the bed talking to him. Jace's hair was plastered to his head and his night clothes were soaked with sweat. His eyes were wild and he was trembling. Quickly setting the tray aside he went to him. "What's wrong?"

Rick was filling another syringe. "He was this way when I came in to check on him. His blood pressure is way to high. I'm going to give him something to calm him down and allow him to rest."

"No!" Jace leapt from the bed and backed away until he was pressed against the wall. "No more medicine!"

"You're sick," Rick explained.

"NO!"

"Jace," Luke approached, "calm down. It's going to be alright. He's just trying to help."

"No! Please," he pleaded. His head was pounding and the demon's words were still echoing through his mind. Though his body bore no physical signs of the torture he could still feel every cut and bruise, still smell his own blood and hear his own cries as she told him what he had to do.

Luke could see the fear in Jace's eyes and he didn't understand what was causing it. "Rick could you leave us for a moment?"

"Of course," he excused himself and went into the kitchen.

Luke approached Jace like one would approach a spooked horse careful not to make any sudden or unexpected moves. "Did he hurt you?"

His eyes snapped up to meet Luke's, his voice like a light in the darkness that he could anchor too. "No. Just don't want to sleep, please don't make me sleep."

"Ok," he had made it to the trembling boy and carefully reached out in an offer to hug him.

He wanted to fall into his arms and burry his face into his chest, to feel the comfort and safety that Luke always offered but the demon's voice in his head was screaming about all the bad things it would do to him if he did. Part of him didn't care. He would take another night of torture for just a few moments of the comfort and love Luke offered. He took a step toward the hug and grabbed his head as the pain ripped through his skull. He was sure that his head had burst open and his brain was laying on the floor at his feet it hurt so badly.

"Jace?" He saw the pained look on his face and knew something was bad wrong.

"No!" he yelled at the demon, unwilling to let her win. He flung his body forward falling into Luke, sobbing from the pain that wracked his body because of his actions.

Luke held him tight not realizing the tears were tears of pain. He stroked his hair and soothed him promising him everything would be ok. "Please talk to me kid. What's going on? I can't help you if I don' t know," he pleaded hating to see him this way.

Jace had to push away because he couldn't take the pain any longer. He knew what he had to do. "I need to go to the Institute, need to take care of Jonathon."

"No, there will be a time for that but right now you need to heal Jace."

"I have to do this Luke!" he yelled. "I have to finish this! Please!" he fell to his knees the pain was so great. "I will never get better if I don't finish this," pleading with him.

He knelt down, "you can't even stand and you want to have a trial where someone's life hangs in the balance?"

"I should have know you wouldn't understand! It's not about your precious pack or Jocelyn so it doesn't matter!" The demon's words were flowing through his mind about how Luke really wasn't worried about him, it was all about his love for Jocelyn that was driving him to befriend Jace. A way to use him to get her what she wanted so that she would be with him and then they could both get rid of him. In his heart he knew it wasn't true. He knew that Luke loved him, hell he knew that Luke had walked away from Jocelyn for him but even a Nephilim's mind could only take so much before it snapped and he was close to the breaking point. Reality and nightmares were merging together and he never knew if he was in a living dream or a waking nightmare. The one thing he did know was that he had to do this, now.

Luke watched Jace try to get to his feet and get dressed and it brought him to tears. What was he suppose to do? How was he suppose to help someone like this? It broke his heart to know that even with all his physical strength he was helpless in the mental battle playing out before him. He reluctantly decided he would help him do this because he so passionately felt he needed to do it. He went to the bed and knelt down helping him put his shoes on then pulled his arm over his shoulders helped him to his feet. On their way out Luke told Rick they had some business to take care of and would be back as soon as they could.

Alec and Izzy were in Max's room taking turns playing a video game with him when they heard raised voices down the hall. "Stay here Max," Alec said as they went to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you thinking Lucian?" Robert Lightwood asked incredulously. "The boy can't even stand up!"

"Don't you think I know that Robert! He said it was something he had to finish so who the hell am I, or YOU for that matter to deny him that right?" He squared his shoulders and glared at his former friend, his patience having been pushed to their end "and don't EVER talk to me like I'm some idiot subordinate again."

"Ok, enough. You two can compare sizes later but first lets get him to a chair," Maryse intervined. She led them to the large living area, Alec and Izzy following behind. Luke sat him down on the sofa and went to get him some water.

Alec sat next to his best friend worried about how ill he looked. "Are you ok?"

"No," he laughed shakily, "no where near it."

"Why are you doing this then?" Izzy asked. "Just let Luke take care of you," she ran her fingers through his mussed hair.

"Can't," he groaned as the pain flared again. "Have to deal with Jonathon; have to fix it."

Luke came back and gave Jace the glass of water. He was shaking so badly that he nearly spilled it but Izzy helped steady his hand so he could take a sip. "If you're sure about this Jace then I will have Jonathon brought into the library and prepared."

He nodded his head and Luke left the room. He could see what he thought was a look of disgust on Robert and Maryse's faces and the demon voice spoke to him again. "I told you they all thought you were insane. Can't you see it in their eyes Jace? They are disgusted by the fact you're still alive that you stole the positions they had dreamed of having with their beloved Clave! Bastard son of one of Valentine's minions, stuffed full of angel blood that you can't even use. How pathetic! You are a waste of life, of Nephilim blood! The only thing you will ever be useful for is setting the innocent boy the clave is holding, free! Then if you're a good boy I might give you permission to die and end everyone's suffering but if you're bad I will make sure everyone you've ever cared about suffers worse then you can imagine!"

"No," he whispered digging the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"Jace?" Maryse asked, kneeling in front of him. "Please, you're not well."

He jumped to his feet startling everyone and if it were not for her Nephilim reflexes she would have been knocked to the floor. "You never thought I was well Maryse! You've always despised me even when the two of you took me in! Poor little orphan," he mocked, "Valentine murdered the little bastards father right in front of him. Guess since it is partially our fault Valentine was still alive its part of our punishment to take him in." He turned his angry gaze to Robert. "I'll tell you one thing I'll beat his father out of him if I have to! I won't let your damn pity destroy our family Maryse! He'll be just like his father!"

Alec and Isabelle looked between their parents and Jace. "What is he talking about?" Alec demanded.

"Is it true?" Izzy asked with tears in her eyes?

The lightwoods looked down at their feet not wanting to have this discussion right now but Alec wasn't having it. "IS IT TRUE?" he yelled making everyone in the room jump. Izzy got up and stood beside him.

"Good job boy," the voice in Jace's head spoke again and his pain lessened a little. He stepped back from the argument not wanting to hear it, not wanting to know he had started it. He hadn't meant to say it out loud, he thought it was in his head like he'd yelled it silently so many times before in his childhood.

"It is not something I will discuss right now," Robert told his children. "I do not like this new tone of yours Alec," he warned.

"That's funny," he huffed, "I don't like YOU right now." He turned and grabbed Jace by the arm as they and Izzy stormed from the room and right into Luke.

Luke looked at them, "What now?"

"Nothing," though the anger was still obvious in Alec's voice.

He took Jace from Alec and brought him in to the library where several of the new council members including Simon were waiting and Jonathon was inside a binding circle in chains. Luke helped him into his seat then sat next to him. "You look like hell," Simon offered.

"Thanks blood-sucker did it take you long to come up with that one?"

"Oooo angel boy is all touchy today. Did someone pull your wings?" he made a pouty face.

"Oh please if you're going to kill me just do it now so I don't have to listen to this," Jonathon groaned.

"No one asked you to speak Morgenstern," Jace said definitely. "For someone who's life hangs in the balance you're being very egotistical."

"You're one to talk about ego! You think your the angel's gift to the world!"

"Because I am," he said assertively. He bit his lip until it bled as pain rolled through him like the demon whip as lashing his skin again.

"Jace?" Simon and Luke said at the same time.

"I'm fine!" he snapped, irritated. He launched in to a line of questions to stop them from saying anything else.

He grilled Jonathon for hours asking him everything from how Valentine had treated him to if he truly believed in what Valentine had planned or if it was just what he was brain washed into believing. Jace realized that when his questions made Jonathon look less sadistic and more agreeable his pain would be tolerable but if a question showed Jonathon's true nature it would be so bad he could barely catch his breath.

When all questions had been asked and issues discussed Jace spoke, exhaustion evident in his voice. Managing to get to his feet he called for a vote of the council. "How do you vote on the question of Jonathon Morgenstern's life or death? Fairy representative"

"Death."

"Vampire representative?"

"Death."

"Warlock representative?"

"Death."

"Iron Daughter representative?"

"Death."

"Silent Brother representative?"

"Death."

"Clave Councilman?"

"Death."

"Inquisitor?"

"Death."

"Werewolf representative?"

There was a pause, Luke did not take this decision lightly. "Death."

Jonathon's façade seemed to crack and fear begin to show through his arrogance. "Of course you want to kill me but you let my father's murderer go free because he is one of your own!"

The pain had become so intense that Jace could feel himself loosing his hold on consciousness. Blood began to drip from his nose onto the table but he held up a hand to stop Luke from standing. "The new world council has spoken. A representative from every downworlder race available has chosen death for you, yet, the final decision stands on me and me alone. I did not ask for this responsibility nor did I want it yet it was appointed to me therefore I do it with the honor of the Nephilim." The demon was screaming threats in his head against himself and everyone he knew and doing everything in its power to stop him from thinking much less speaking but he fought to continue. "I want nothing more then to see you dead for the hell your father put everyone through but it would be hypocritical of me not to factor in the fact that the sorry bastard raised you even longer then he did me. I know what he was capable of and what he could convince you to do for him. I can not in good conscious sentence you to death when I don't know you enough to know if the bullshit you say is truly your thoughts and feelings or those of Valentine."

"Good boy," the demon in his head laughed. "I knew you were to weak not to fold."

"Having said that," he said shaking his head to try and stay focused, "I can't set you free on the world either. I sentence you to a life time of imprisonment in Alicante. You will be marked so that you are docile and unable to preform any sort of spell or magic." He looked down at his trembling hands fighting the urge to vomit. "No one gave me a gavel to bang so concider this my final decission and this trial is over."

Guards came to take Jonathon away and he was screaming profantities in protest vowing revenge on Jace and the council. He didn't see Jace pass out falling on the table then to the floor.

"Jace!" everyone was on their feet trying to help him. Luke threw his phone to Simon, "Call Mia and tell her to get Rick here now!"

Magnus knelt down shooing others out of the way so he could examine the hunter. He looked up at Luke with worry and shook his head. "We need to get him to the infirmary now!"


	32. Chapter 32

Magnus, Rick and Luke had been working with Jace for over three hours with no success. Spells, runes, medicine, herbs, incantations, prayer and even some yelling did nothing to help. Magnus had pushed him self so long and hard that he was near collapse when Luke made him set down and take a break.

The warlock looked down at his hands like they had betrayed him then clinched them in to fists and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm powerless over what ever this is."

Luke put his hand on his shoulder in support. "We all are right now. Hell we don't even know what 'this' is." He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair back out of Jace's face. "What's wrong with you kid? You have to fight! Find a way to tell us what the hell is going on!" He shook him trying to wake him. He hadn't realized how hard he'd been shaking him until he felt Rick's hand on his shoulder and saw the shaken expression on Magnus's face. Jumping to his feet he fled the room and ended up face to face with all their worried 'friends' who were waiting in the hall way.

"Is he ok?" Clary asked worriedly.

"What happened to him?" Alec asked at the same time.

"Can we see him?" Izzy pleaded.

All Luke could do was nod. The kids all ran into the room to check on their friend; their brother. Maryse stepped forward and took Luke's hand, "We will find out what this is Lucian and we will make him better. We'll use all the power the Clave has to do so." She nodded at him and she and Robert went into the infirmary.

Luke started to walk away when Jocelyn grabbed his arm. "I.. is it true?"

"What?" his voice was horse from trying to hold back his tears.

"Don't play stupid with me when Jonathon's life is at stake Lucian! Did you have my son's trial today?"

His body was quaking with anger and he knew he was about to transform. "Don't you dare."

"Dare to what? Want to know if he's going to live or die?" she shouted.

His fangs and finger nails elongated and his breath quickened. "You're evil little bastard will live thanks to MY SON who is laying in a COMA possibly DYING you insensitive BITCH! What the hell did I ever seen in you? You and Valentine deserved each other!"

"Mom?" Clary stuck her head out the door when she heard shouting. Luke stormed off in one direction and Jocelyn in another, Clary ran after her mom.

Alec was rubbing Magnus's shoulders trying to work some of the tension and tiredness out of them. Izzy was sitting on the bed by Jace messing with his hair like she use to do when he was upset or sick. Robert and Maryse stood at the foot of the bed looking at the young boy they'd help raise. "Has he mentioned or done anything unusual lately that any of you know about?" Robert asked.

"No," everyone said at the same time except Magnus.

Alec looked at him, "Magnus?"

"He asked me to get some information for him. It was nothing bad he just didn't want anyone to know about it yet."

"I think a breach of confidence is warranted don't you?" Maryse said impatiently.

"He asked me to do some research on Jonathon so he could make an informed decision on how to punish him. He didn't think the Clave had a very good record of what happened because they didn't really care."

"What did you find?" Alec asked.

"He was abused like you would have expected from his bastard of a father though not to the extent Jace had been. I was going to tell Jace but the meeting had been called so quickly that I didn't get a chance. The only interesting thing I found out is that it wasn't just random demon blood that was used on Jonathon, it was pure demon blood; Lilith's blood." Everyone in the room gasped. "That makes Jonathon stronger then even a greater demon. The fact that Jace faced him and survived is a testament to the fact his is part angel."

"Lilith?" Robert hissed and bolted from the room Maryse hot on his heals.

"Who's Lilith?" Simon asked.

Luke was pacing in front of the magic barrier that held Jonathon prepared to do what ever it took to find out what was wrong with Jace. His demeanor was eerily calm like the calm before the perfect storm and Jonathon was looking nervous. "What's wrong with my son?"

"The angel isn't your son," he sneered.

He punched the barrier causing it to vibrate and shimmer and making Jonathon gasp. "You can't break the magic barrier wolf it will kill you." He sounded more valiant then he was because there was a look so vicious that Valentine himself would have fallen to his knees, on Luke's face.

He punched the barrier again and continued to push as hard as he could until his hand broke through the electrified magic barricade. He never broke eye contact with Jonathon even as his flesh began burning and melting away the pain wasn't even registering in his mind. He knew that Jonathon was some how connected with what was happening to Jace and all he wanted to do was get his hands on the boy, to hurt him as badly as he was hurting right now to hell with what anyone else thought. He suddenly felt arms around his chest and he was being dragged backwards.

Robert dragged Luke out of the containment area and into one of the spare rooms across the hall. Maryse grabbed several towels and wrapped them around the bloody, burned skin on his arm. "What the hell were you thinking Lucian?" she demanded.

He glared at her, "I didn't ask for your help!"

"If it were Alec laying in that bed I would want to do the same," Robert said sympathetically. Luke's eyes snapped to meet Robert's, taken aback. "We stopped you because we may need the boy alive to help Jace."

"What are you talking about?" He clinched his teeth as Maryse cleaned his arm.

"Magnus told us that Jace had asked for information on Jonathon so he could decide how to sentence him.

He nodded, "He's worried that the only reason he acts the way he does is because of what Valentine did to him."

"He's wrong in ways he is too young to even imagine," Maryse said as she tapped the last piece of bandage on to his arm.

"The demon blood Morgenstern gave him belonged to Lilith. He struck a deal with her."

"So you think that Jonathon used some sort of dark spell on him?"

"He is stronger then a greater demon so he is capable of doing more then we ever imagined. Morgenstern achieved his goal though he didn't live to see it. One child could very well kill the other," Robert said grimly.

"That won't happen," Maryse insisted. "We won't let it."

Robert watched as Luke stood and started out of the room. "Where are you going?"

"To find out what the hell he's done to put Jace in a coma and if he won't tell me then I'll summon the bitch who's blood runs through his veins."

"And when you die because you attacked unprepared and Jace is still locked in a coma and doesn't trust anyone else but you to even try to fight for, then what?" Maryse stepped toward him, hands on her hips. "I've thought a lot of things about you over the years Lucian but cruel and ignorant were never among them until now."

His hand slipped from the door knob and he lowered his head, "I have to do something." He leaned back against the dresser the tears he'd been fighting for so long could no longer be denied.

She watched as the hope drained from him and he slowly broke down. How he had made it this long was beyond her. He was strong, truth be told stronger then anyone she'd ever met but even Lucian Greymark had a breaking point. She pulled him into a hug as sobs quaked through his body, "We will find the answers Luke. You're not alone."

"We've made mistakes, more then I care to admit," Robert admitted remorsefully, "But we love Jace. We didn't always show it out of fear and ignorance and that is something we will always regret but we will start making it right." He stepped up behind his wife and embraced both of them. "It's been to long since we were a family Lucian. Mistakes, fears, stupidity, hate, Valentine it all tore us apart and we let it. It's time we fix it. We could do anything when we were a team once, we can do it again."

For the first time since Valentine's return Luke didn't feel like he was fighting his battle alone. He, no they, would do what ever it took to make sure Jace was safe and most of all loved if they had to rip hell wide open to do it.

"Mom wait!" Clary grabbed her arm when she caught up with her.

"Not now Clarissa," she tried to brush her off. "I have to see about your brother."

"Look mom I know you are worried about him but at least he is alive and healthy! Jace is in a coma and we don't know why. Luke needs you, I need you!"

"Luke is only worried about Wayland," she said absently. "He wouldn't care if your brother died."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted. "The first person besides you and Luke that I have ever loved is possibly dying and all you care about is the demon spawn you made with Valentine! When you thought Jace was your son you wanted him dead but Jonathon IS evil incarnate and you are willing to throw everything away for him!"

"Don't you say that!" Jocelyn screamed as she slapped her across the face.

Clary grabbed her cheek and gaped wide eyed at her mother.

"Honey I'm sorry," she said as Clary ran off down the hall.


	33. Chapter 33

_**(Warning: Mentions of sexual assault, non con, torture implied but not real graphic.) ** _

Jace lay in the cold, dark cell stripped of all dignity and clothing, flesh shredded so badly bone was visible in places. He didn't remember how he'd gotten here or where here even was for that matter only that the demon who haunted his dreams now had him imprisoned and he couldn't break free. He'd lost track of day and night, sleep and wakefulness all he ever felt was pain, hunger and thirst. He tried to keep track of the days he'd been locked away with her but with no way of knowing time or light and dark he was so lost. He'd begged, pleaded for her to let him free at first. He did what he promised her he would in a way, Jonathon would live, though it would be in a prison, and now he was forced to suffer the same fate.

He heard the wooden door down the hall creak open and tried to curl into an even tighter ball hoping to disappear into the darkness. His mind recoiled with the pain that he knew was coming as he never knew who was going to walk to his cell. He had to be in some aspect of hell because the dead were alive and well here. Would it be the demon again ready to lash away what was left of his skin and try to disfigure him? Valentine back from the dead to continue to torture him as he had when he was just a child? Jocelyn screaming and railing at him to just kill himself so that she wouldn't have to listen to him cry any more?

The worst one of all was Clary, who he had first thought come to rescue him but instead she sat outside his cell door and talked to him. She told him how they could never be together because she saw what Valentine did to him when he was little, that she's never be with anyone who would allow that to happen. How could he protect her if he couldn't protect himself. She went over his abuse in so much detail that he wretched until all the bile that was in his stomach stained the cell floor. She kept talking no matter how much he begged her to stop. The last time she'd been there he'd beat his head on the stone wall trying to knock himself out, he must have succeeded because that was the last thing he remembered.

He flinched when Valentine stepped in front of his cell door, twirling the keys on his finger.

"Hello boy," he smirked and stepped into the cell. They had Jace chained so tightly he could barely move so he couldn't fight back and he wasted no time approaching and slamming his head back hard against the wall to make him compliant.

Spots danced before his eyes as he tried to focus on what has happening to him. "No!" he screamed earning him another slam against the rock. Valentine was no stranger to torture but this was low even for him. He had taken Jace's body time and time again since his imprisonment and now he had a new 'toy', a type of gag that forced his mouth open wide and kept him from biting. He did all he could to fight the toy being put on but he was weak and battered already so he only served to frustrate his tormentor more.

"If you learned to comply boy this would go much faster," he growled wasting no time going to work.

It had been three days since Jace had lapsed into a coma. They had researched in every way they knew how but still had nothing to help him. Luke was ready to summon Lilith and take her on but they had convinced him that killing her with out waking Jace first might well be the death of him. He reluctantly agreed which is why he was now trying to summon Emeel surely the angel would help them. He was putting the finishing touches on the large circle of ruins when Church jumped on his back clawing until he drew blood. He flung the hissing cat off him. "What the hell?" he demanded and true to form Church latched on to his leg and bit hard before running toward the door and looking at him.

"I'm getting Jace a dog," he growled at the fur ball but followed him.

Alec and Clary looked up when the door opened. "Thank the angel! I don't know what's happening and Magnus is still out," Alec panted, he and Clary were trying to hold Jace down.

He took Clary's place at Jace's side. "How long?"

"About thirty minuets," she wrung her hands nervously.

"He just started screaming and writhing like he's in pain." Alec was panicked, "He," he looked back at Clary not sure how to say it in front of her, "He's gagging like something is choking him."

Luke checked his air way to be sure it was open. "He's not," before he could finish he saw Jace's reaction that Alec was talking about. His eyes watered, nose ran and saliva was running down his chin. "Clary go get Robert."

"But I don't want to.."

"NOW!" He roared and she ran out the door. He pulled Jace to a setting position laying the boys head on his shoulder. "I don't know what's happening to you but you're locked away in your head. You have to find a way out Jace, you have to hear my voice and try to come to it. I've got you kid but you have to fight this!" After several minuets of talking, rubbing his back and comforting him he finally stopped gagging. Luke wanted to think it was because he'd reached him some how but he feared it was simply because what ever was happening to him had ended.

Robert rushed through the door of the infirmary and saw how distraught his son and Luke both looked. They told him what had happened and Luke added in his thoughts as well. Robert pondered for a moment, "Lilith would be capable of making him think what he is experiencing is real, real enough to manifest in outward injury to his body." He grabbed a small light from the table. "Lay him back."

Luke did so as Alec moved out of the way allowing his father his spot. Luke held Jace's mouth open as Robert held the light so they could see and they both cringed at how raw and bruised his throat was. "Son of a bitch," Robert growled. He turned to Alec, "Leave us."

"No," he shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Robert raised his brow, "Now is not the time for you defiance son. We need to see to Jace."

"I can help, maybe more then either of you."

"How is that? Because you know him? We did help raise him Alec!"

"Because I'm his parabatai! Because I have a link with him that no one else does! He's my brother and you have to trust me dad."

Robert and Luke both looked at Alec with a bit more respect, he was acting like an adult. Luke was the first one to speak, "I appreciate what you want to try and do but there is no way of knowing what will happen."

"I don't care!"

"We do," Luke soothed.

"What if you get trapped in there with him Alec? What then?" Robert asked.

"Then you will save us both."

"It's not safe Alec," Luke intervened.

"He would do it for me, for any of us!"

"He's right," Robert sighed. He didn't want to put his son in danger but Jace would do the same for all of them. "It's your choice son."

Alec smiled and hugged his father. "Thank you for trusting me."

They set about their task of checking Jace over for more physical injuries and they found many. Each piece of clothing that was removed revealed more and more marks including several bruises that looked like hand prints and swelling in other areas that brought Luke to tears of rage.

"When we find a way to kill her," Robert seethed, "I want a shot at her myself."

"You can break her fucking neck after I rip her heart out." Luke's voice was low and more menacing then Alec had ever heard it, sending shivers down his spine.

Alec pushed another bed up next to Jace's and lay down on his back next to his best friend. "If I can get to him remember to go summon Emeel right away. I don't know how long I will be able to keep him engaged or if I can stop who ever is hurting him."

"Don't put your self in danger Alec. He would never forgive himself if you got hurt trying to save him," Luke warned. He nodded and closed his eyes concentrating on the bond between them.

Fifteen minuets later Alec's pulse and respirations had increased as he entered a full meditative state. "I'll stay with them, you go summon Emeel," Robert told him.

"I'll be as quick as I can."

Luke ran back to the Library to finish the ritual but when he opened the door Emeel was already sitting on the desk, ruins on the ground charred and burned. "You know Lycan it is rude to summon an angel and leave."

"But I didn't complete it," he looked at the still clean dagger on the table then it hit him. "Damn Cat!" Church had drawn blood when he scratched and bit him and it had dripped on the summoning circle. "I'm sorry Emeel."

She stood closed the space between them embracing him. "It's alright Lucian." Pulling back from the embrace, "what can I help you with?"

"You don't know?" he asked astonished. "He's in some measure one of you, I thought you could sense when each other were in trouble." He explained what was happening to Jace and that they thought Lilith was responsible.

"I need to see Jonathon."

Jonathon stood when he heard the door open and was about to make a snide remark about sleeping beauty when he saw the angel. Her light burned his eyes no matter how he tried to shield them.

She looked at the boy who was cowered as far away from her as possible. "You will tell me what you know boy or I will burn you to ash from the inside out."

"Y..you can't! You'll kill him!"

"Who?" Luke asked.

"The brat!"

"Lilith bonded you some how," Emeel understood now.

"She said you would have to figure it out soon or she would kill him and there will be no way to stop her."

Several hours and experiments later they had learned a few things. One, that what ever was done to Jonathon caused new injuries to manifest on Jace, two, Jonathon was just a pawn for Lilith to use, he wasn't doing any of it himself, three, the spell used to trap Jace was so strong even Emeel couldn't break it with out permanently damaging him and four, Valentine's research had something to do with how Lilith created the spell and made it so effective on Jace.

Emeel pushed Luke out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. "We need to go to the City of Bones Lucian. We have to search your mind, your past for any thing you could have over heard Valentine say or anything you saw him do even if it didn't seem important at the time. It will go quicker with their help instead of me doing it alone."

"What ever it takes," he nodded resolutely.


	34. Chapter 34

_**(Warning: Graphic Violence, I have taken some liberties with the story line and made it AU, I hope you like it! I want to say thank you too Moonlight Blizzard for the Luke suggestion!)**_

Alec's body and mind were flooded with terror and pain as he tried to find Jace. Even though he knew this was all in Jace's head it looked, smelled and even felt absolutely real. The heat was over whelming as he climbed the stone staircase in search of his friend stopping only when he heard voices. He carefully edged along the wall and peered through a small opening in the door what he saw made his heart skip a beat. The demon woman was hideous and when she spoke it was not a woman's voice but Valentine's and the things she said made his stomach lurch, things that they had done to Jace. He wanted to go rip her heart out but knew he was no match for her on his own so he set out to find his parabatai.

He swore he'd climbed thousands of steps and was about to just give up when he caught sight of a large wooden door a few more feet up, the last door on the stair way. He carefully pushed the door open and nearly yelped when it creaked loudly. "Damn it! Way to stay quiet Lightwood", he berated himself. Checking to be sure no one had been alerted to his presence he carefully stepped through the door. He looked down a short hall that had what appeared to be prison cells along it's walls. One by one he checked them and with each cell he found empty his heart dropped. The smell of blood and filth was getting stronger with each step, nearly gagging him by the time he reached the last stone chamber.

"No," he choked on his own sob, falling to his knees in front of the iron bars. "Jace?" There next to the back wall, chained, bleeding laying in a pool of his own blood and filth was his best friend, his brother. He tried to open the door but the bars were to strong. "Jace!"

He heard the door creak open and tried to pretend he was unconscious because he couldn't take another bout with Valentine. He felt like his was split open from the inside out and his throat was so sore and swollen that he could barely catch his breath. He heard someone call his name and he did his best not to flinch but that voice, he'd know it anywhere. "A..alec?"

"Oh my God are you ok? Of course you're not ok!" he said panicked. He was in way over his head and needed help.

"What do you want?" Jace asked wondering what this new torture would bring. "You want to hurt me because I took your parents attention away from you? Because I never returned your feelings for me?" He looked up at Alec, the whites of his eyes pure blood from being strangled by Valentine and his earlier activities. A shiver tore through him, "that's it isn't it? Come to take what I wouldn't give?" He wouldn't show fear again it only made it worse. There was no recovery for him now, he would die here and if by some miracle he did get rescued he'd never be able to face anyone again, angel code be damned. There was only one thing they could hurt him more then Alec's betrayal and if there were a God he would take him before it ever happened.

Alec was dumbfounded. What ever happened to him he'd never seen Jace like this or anyone else for that matter. It hurt that his best friend would think he'd stoop to raping him. He should know better! Alec would never do anything like that. "Wha.. how could you say something like that?" tears brimmed in his eyes as he clung to the cell bars.

Jace gritted his teeth forcing his head high, "Do your worst."

Alec backed away from the cell severing the connecting bond between them.

Robert jumped to his feet and went to Alec's side when he sat up in the bed gasping. "What happened?"

Alec didn't answer him, just clung to his father trying to swallow back tears. Once he got his breathing under control he pulled away and stood. "I can't help him," was all he managed before running out the door.

Luke took a deep, steadying breath as he stood in the circle. He could feel the power surging through him as the silent brother's voices begin to ring in his head. He jumped when he heard Phillip's voice. "I want you to go back to the time just before Celine Herondale conceived Jace."

He thought for several moments trying to get the time just right but he was having trouble. Everything that had gone on at the time, the bite, the changing it was hard to remember when someone else's wife go pregnant.

"Luke," Emeel's voice broke through, "You're trying to hard. Open your mind and let go, allow me to control your thoughts."

He took a deep breath, it was hard for him to open himself like this but for Jace he would do it. The memories moved so rapidly before his eyes that it made him dizzy and he fell to his knees clutching the ground for a semblance of balance. He saw Valentine talking to him just like it was happening in that very moment, he remembered this conversation. It was right before his attack. "Damn it Valentine you're going to get your family killed!" How could he be so damn reckless with Jonathon and Jocelyn even if she hadn't told him she was pregnant again.

"It's for the greater good Lucian! You use to believe in my vision as much as I do. What happened?" He walked around his parabatai like a vicious animal stalking it's prey. He stopped behind him, leaning close speaking in a low growl, "You will never have her Greymark. She is mine!"

He spun to face his friend, "I would never try to take her from you. She chose you Valentine and I accepted that but it seems you haven't!" He was tired of this same fight over and over. "Afraid she's realizing she made the wrong choice?" He didn't see Hodge sneaking up behind him before he hit the ground unconscious.

"This isn't right," Hodge said dropping the bloodied piece of wood to the ground. "Lucian is our friend, your parabatai."

Valentine shook his head, "You will never get anywhere in this life if you live it in fear? You're afraid of your own shadow Hodge; weak and sad."

Hodge looked down at his feet. All he ever wanted to do was please Valentine, to be a part of the inner circle of the circle but he never could quite attain that goal. He would do what ever it took to earn Valentine's trust even if it meant hurting Luke to do it. "What's next?"

"Lets get him into Herondale's house."

They carried him into the house that belonged to Stephen and Celine Herondale placing him on the sofa. Hodge listened to Valentine explain what they were going to do next and when he was finished Hodge fell into a nearby chair. "You can't!"

"Well logistically you will be 'handling' Luke. I will take care of Celine." He stood and tossed Hodge a small plastic container. "When you get the sample bring it to the bedroom and be quick because the potion I gave Celine will wear off soon."

"Enough," Emeel said as she watched Luke writhe on the ground in pain, sweating profusely, blood pouring from his nose. Both she and Phillip approached, kneeling down beside him.

"No, it's not true. I would have remembered, I..."

"Had your memories erased and then we're fed to wolves. Valentine had hoped you would have been killed. He never expected you to survive that attack," Phillip explained.

"Could it be true? Could he really be..."

Jace looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and couldn't believe his eyes. "Luke! You found me, I knew you would find me." He sagged in his bonds as Luke took a key out of his pocket and opened the cell. "How?" he struggled to form a coherent thought much less a sentence.

"Shhh," Luke soothed as he unlocked the cuffs holding him prisoner.

Jace whimpered as blood flooded to his limbs causing his entire body to throb with his heartbeat. "Noooo," he gasped when he was lifted into his arms and carried to the bed clinging to him the best he could with numb arms. "I knew you wouldn't give up."

"What did they do to you kid," he asked as he looked him over.

"It...it was Valentine. I don't know how but it was, I swear," it all came out in a rush. "He..he did things, he.."

"You mean you let him do things to you," Luke said angrily.

"What? No! He.. he forced me, I swear! Please, you have to believe me," he sobbed.

Luke shook his head disapprovingly, "Is that true Parabatai? Did you force him?"

Jace tried to scramble away when Valentine walked into the cell but Luke held him in place. "He begged me for every second of it," Valentine smirked. "Harder, faster, more, please," he teased.

"No," Jace shook his head. This wasn't right none of it. "Luke please!"

"He begs so nice doesn't he," Valentine purred.

"I think he needs to be punished," Luke said as he painfully flipped Jace on to his stomach. "I'll hold him," they both laughed almost manically.

Valentine grabbed a cane from outside of the cell and approached him. "This is going to hurt you a lot more then it's going to hurt us."

Robert and Simon nearly jumped out of their skin when Luke, Emeel and Phillip appeared in the infirmary in a blinding flash of light. "By the Angel!" Robert shouted.

"Sorry," Emeel nodded. "Time is of the utmost importance."

"You know how to help him?" Simon asked.

"We do," Luke nodded sitting on the side of his bed. He took the offered dagger from Phillip and held it above Jace's chest.

"What the hell?" Simon shouted grabbing Luke's arm. "Your solution is to kill him?"

Robert pulled Simon away from Luke, "Trust him. He would never harm Jace." Reluctantly Simon relented but still stood ready to intervene if he didn't like what was happening.

Luke took the dagger and cut a rune in Jace's chest over his heart then done the same in the palm of his hand. They were rune's unknown to shadow hunters anywhere, rune's given to him by Emeel.

Jace had no fight left in him. Every blow to his raw back with the can, every laugh from Valentine and Luke took a bit more of his will to live. He knew that Luke would never do this, never hurt him in any way but he couldn't explain what was happening either. Luke was here, he could feel him, smell him but in his heart he refused to believe it. He was pulled from his thoughts when the cell door clanked open again and suddenly the pain stopped. He saw Valentine hit the ground and disappear into a cloud of dust like his body had been shattered then suddenly he was being lifted again. "No!"

"Shhh," Luke soothed taking his son into his arms. It was unnerving to say the least looking at his doppelganger.

Jace looked at the Luke who'd just lifted him into his arms then to the Luke who was still on the bed looking almost fearful. "What?"

"You're safe now, I've got you kid," Luke assured, holding him tighter.

"You'll never be able to leave this place. You have succeeded in only trapping your self as well." Luke's visage faded and the demon's true form came out.

Luke shivered at seeing her true form for the first time. "You are one ugly bitch." Jace chuckled at first but soon was laughing almost hysterically and Luke was truly worried he'd had a psychotic break. He couldn't wait any longer he had to act now and pray Emeel and Phillip had enough time to set the trap. He pulled the dagger out of his pocket and cut Jace's chest again causing him to cry out then sliced across his own chest using his hand to mix the blood.

"No!" Lilith screeched. "Impossible!"


	35. Chapter 35

Blinding light and pain encompassed them all as they crashed back to the current reality. He held on to Jace with all his strength but when he opened his eyes it was Lilith who was writhing in his grasp. He saw several things happen at once. Jace's body arched off the bed as he gasped in a deep breath, Emeel and Phillip scrambled to finish the binding runes to hold the demon and unexpectedly, Robert holding Jonathon tight to him while Maryse held two seraph blades, crossed at his neck ready to behead him and Lilith striking out grabbing Jace by the throat and lifting him into the air.

"Put him down or Jonathon dies!" Robert barked.

"Anything you do to him will happen to the Nephilim," she cried out.

"Then at least he will die at our hands and not yours," Luke gritted. "I will not allow you to harm him anymore. I'd rather take his life myself!" He looked to Robert and Maryse and nodded his head. Maryse stiffened prepared to kill when Lilith dropped Jace to the floor.

"I didn't beleive you had it in you Lycan," she hissed. "Give me Jonathon and I will leave with out a fight."

"So you can continue to torment and torture us? I don't think so!" Luke growled.

Lilith didn't notice Emeel moving until it was too late. The angel pressed a metal rune against her skin and the flesh burned and charred, searing around the rune. "No!"

"You are bound Lilith, bound in the name of Raziel," Emeel said as she led her from the room. Phillip followed with Jonathon.

"Jace!" Luke wailed gathering the broken boy into his arms. "Jace!"

Jace cringed at Luke's touch the memories of what happened in the cell still to fresh to over come. "No! Don't touch me!" He fought to get away but Luke's grip just tightened.

"It wasn't real! It wasn't me! You have to know that kid; it wasn't me." He was trembling worse then Jace. "I would never hurt you. I would never hurt you," he repeated over and over unaware that he was rocking him.

Jace's clouded mind began to lose the fuzziness around it's edges. He was at the institute not locked in a cell and his body hurt but he wasn't bloody or covered in filith. Luke was there. "L..luke?" his voice rasped as he wound his arms around him.

"Yes," he sobbed and kissed the top of his head. "I've got you."

Magnus could sense Alec's presence even before he entered his home. He scratched Chairman Meows head as he walked up the stairs. "I know you're here gorgeous no need to hide," he purred. It had been a long time since they had been able to spend any time alone and he was glad Alec had found a few minuets to spare for him. "There you are," his smile faded when he saw Alec, sitting on the sofa with his knees pulled to his chest. "What's wrong?"

Alec dove into his arms as soon as he sat next to him and broke down. "He thought I was going to make him," he cried. "How could he think that? I would never do that!"

"Shhh love you're not making sense. I need you to tell me what happened or let me look." Alec placed Magnus's hand on his face conveying his permission with his watery eyes. He softly kissed him before pressing their foreheads together and it only took a few moments for him to see the whole scene play out.

He held him for a moment letting him cry it out before finally lifting his chin and looking him in the eyes. "I know how badly that hurt and as much as I'm not Blondie's biggest fan you have to know he didn't mean it Alec. You don't know what happened to him before you arrived."

"I don't care!" he pushed away from him and stood, pacing the room. "It was in his mind! He had to have thought that all along, that, that I would force myself on him and that's why he said it!"

"Alec," he tried to intervene but he was too upset.

"I should have never trusted him. I should have never told him the truth. How could he still be my parabatai if he felt this way?" he demanded though he didn't give Magnus time to respond. "I'll go back there and make sure he's safe but then I'm done. I will break our bond."

"One of you must either die, become a downworlder, or be exiled to sever a parabatai bond Alec."

"I'm aware," he snapped. "Are you going with me?"

"Someone has to pick up the pieces," Magnus sighed.

Alec spun on him, "I don't need you warlock."

Magnus's eyes flashed and he seemed to get bigger and more menacing as he leaned over Alec. "You are pushing your luck with me Nephilim. I'm not your whipping boy. If I didn't love you I'd have turned you in to a rat already," he growled and pushed past him out the door.

Jace fidgeted with the sheet for the thousandth time in the past hour before throwing it aside and standing. He felt like he'd been hit by a bus, several times over but he couldn't just sit here.

"What do you think you're doing?" Robert asked as he entered the room. They had only left the boy alone for a few moments while they took care of other things.

"I can't just sit here. I have to find him, have to talk to him." he pulled on his shoes and a shirt nearly toppling over but catching himself on the footboard of the bed.

He grabbed the younger man's arm, "We will find him Jace. He's my son I'm also worried about him."

He was unable to stop the shiver that tore through him. Alec was missing because of something he some how knew he was responsible for but he just couldn't remember what and he knew that meant Robert was going to punish him. It would be best just to get it over with so he could go search for his best friend instead of arguing the merit of his punishment. He pulled the belt from his jeans and laid it on the bed in front of Robert and took his shirt off before leaning forward against the bed, eyes clinched shut.

He was taken aback as he watched the boy, "What are you doing?"

"Just punish me so I can go find Alec."

"Punish you for what?" Luke asked as he and Maryse walked into the room.

He clinched his fists and tried to calm himself. "For hurting Alec or what ever caused him to run away."

"That's not your fault Jace," Maryse stepped closer. "Magnus sent a message to Izzy he and Alec are on their way here now."

Tension visibly melted from his body as Luke placed a hand on his back. "You should be laying down."

"No, I should be trying to fix this," he pushed past them and set out for Izzy's room.

Luke shook his head and considered spanking the boy until he had no choice but to lay down and rest. He looked up when Maryse started laughing and he soon joined in. Robert on the other hand had an unsettled look on his face.

"Jace!" Isabelle screeched running to him, jumping in his arms and hugging him.

"Oooff," he huffed unable to keep his footing and slamming back against the wall but still managed to get the full embrace of her hug. "Ok, can't breath."

"Oh!" She stepped back, "What are you even doing out of bed?"

"By the angel everyone is obsessed with getting me in bed." She slapped his arm. "Ow."

"You look like hell," Simon said from his position on the side of the bed. "Need a Band-Aid?"

"Bite me bloodsucker," he smiled.

"You're always obsessed with me biting or sucking something. Wait that did not come out right," he frowned. Izzy and Jace both laughed.

"I need your help Isabelle. I have to speak to Alec, alone, before your parents or anyone else talks to him."

She didn't ask his reason because she trusted him and knew he would never do anything to harm Alec. "We will go meet him. I'll send him here first."

He smiled at her, placing his hand on her cheek. "Thank you."

She grabbed his arms as he swayed on his feet and helped him to sit on the bed. "Just do me a favor don't faint and break my stuff ok?"

"Ha ha," he groaned falling back on her soft comforter. He'd nearly fallen asleep when the door opened again and Alec walked through.

"You're awake."

He got to his feet and started toward his parabatai, "Alec!" he smiled.

Alec held up his hand to stop him. "You're alright I see."

"I, um, yes," he nodded. "Are you? They told me you just ran out after trying to connect with me. I appreciate what you tried to do and I know what you must have seen," he blushed furiously. "I'm sorry you had to see what.."

"Apology not accepted Jace," he cut in scathingly. "That twisted shit was in your head so you had to have been thinking it all along!"

He flinched like he'd been punched, "how can you say that?"

"One of us has to tell the damn truth and it obviously isn't you!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I promised I would make sure you were safe and you are but now I'm done." He stepped toe to toe with the younger blonde. "I want our bond severed. Don't worry I don't expect you to do anything unselfish, it might hurt you or something so I'll be the one who walks away from the Nephilim!"

"Alec, please what ever you saw it, it wasn't anything I wanted," tears dripped from his eyes but he didn't have to strength to physically sob anymore.

"I KNOW!" he screamed and stormed out slamming the door.

"Alec you're making a huge mistake. You misunderstood," Magnus tried to stop him and explain.

With his true Nephilim speed he turned on Magnus and punched him in the jaw. "No, I finally understand everything just fine!" All the warlock could do was watch him walk away.


	36. Chapter 36

Two days had passed since the blow up with Alec. Magnus and Izzy had promised to keep him from doing anything stupid while Jace and the others tried to find a way to break the bond between he and Jonathon. How did all of this go so wrong? They were Nephilim, they knew battle but they were suppose to be a family and now everything had fallen apart. Was it him? Did the extra angel blood he had flowing through him make him bad instead of good some how? Did the screwed up experiments that Valentine had done on him as a child screw him up as bad as it had Jonathon and he just hadn't realized it over the years? He wasn't suppose to have the angel blood, not as much as he had anyway, so was that why he always managed to make bad things happen? Was it a punishment because he'd been the one to ingest the stolen blood?

There were so many questions they all needed answers too that he didn't know where to start. Why did he receive physical injuries from something that happened in his mind? Why had he had to deal with one of the most humiliating medical exams of his life for an assault that happened in his head? Why if he'd only been unconscious for a couple of days had it felt like he'd been imprisoned for months and why had his body showed signs of starvation and dehydration that would have taken longer then days to achieve? Not to mention how had Luke managed to pull Lilith out of his head and make her physically appear? He sighed and slammed yet another book closed before shoving back from the table and climbing the stairs in search of some ancient tome that could explain any of his burning questions.

Robert stretched his aching back as he walked down the long hallway. They had spent most of the night trying to calm Alec down and still didn't know why he was so upset other then it was something he'd witnessed in Jace's head. He finally reluctantly agreed to wait on any action until things were settled with Lilith. Maryse and Isabelle had convinced him that they all needed to stick together so they would be safe as it would take all of them to battle the demon if it came to that. As soon as that was settled he'd gone to work researching with Luke trying to find a way to break the bond between Jace and Jonathon and it wasn't looking good. Luke, exhausted, fell asleep with his face in a book and he was about to do the same so he decided to head to the kitchen for a cup of well earned coffee.

He noticed the lights seeping through the opening of the Library door and went to investigate. The fact that he was able to step up behind the boy unnoticed was a testament to how weak and tired he was. Robert would never admit this out loud but Jace was the best fighter he'd ever seen, best Shadow Hunter if the truth were to be told. "It is 4:00 A.M. Jace Greymark why are you still up?"

Never would he ever admit to the girly squeak that escaped him as he nearly jumped out of his skin. After taking several deep breaths, "Looking for answers though now I think I might have to take a break to retrieve my heart from the ceiling." He looked around at the older man who use to be a mentor to him, "Why are you awake? Is it time to go hang with your fellow bats in the belfry again?" He inwardly cringed at himself. Apparently fatigue and misery were not a great combination when talking to someone.

Robert had to bite his lip to keep from chuckling at the look on Jace's face. "No, just looking for one bat in particular and I seem to have found him amongst the bright lights and moldy books of the library." He took him by the arm and tugged him from the chair.

Inwardly he was cursing himself as he was led down the hall by the arm. He'd set himself up and only had himself to blame for this one. "I didn't mean to be.."

"Don't," the older man said still leading him briskly down the corridor.

Jace's mind had been on how he was going to make it through a punishment so he hadn't realized he'd been led to the kitchen until he'd been pushed to sit on a stool at the bar. "Um what are you doing?" Was he going to use utensils to punish him? Oh God, not Izzy's cooking! That's just too cruel.

"Fixing you something to eat. You look half dead."

He was astounded as he watched him set stuff on the counter. Robert Lightwood was going to fix him pancakes? "Am I dying?"

"What?" he nearly dropped his eggs.

"You haven't cooked for me since, well ever. You haven't even spoken to me unless it was Clave business or punishment since I was ten so either I'm dying or you're the one who taught Izzy how to cook and that's my punishment." He paused, thinking for a second, "I hope it's the first and not the later, really."

He turned to the stove to try and hide the stricken look on his face. "I guess you wish you would have never been brought here."

Shrugging even though Robert couldn't see him, "that's not true."

He flipped the first pancake and sliced an apple, turning to set it in front of the boy. "You have no good memories, not even from here."

"I have good memories. I can't imagine my life any other way. If you hadn't agreed to take me in then I would have lost Alec and Izzy for ever and Max." He nibbled on an apple slice then tossed the rest on to his plate. "I know you agreed to take me because they offered to reduce your sentence over Valentine and you would never have survived being locked down like Hodge. For what it's worth I don't think you, Maryse, Luke or even Jocelyn were ever believers in Valentine's true plan. I think the idea of the circle is something that even now I and many others would want to follow because the Clave has gotten so dominating, so demanding and so self important that no one believes in what they stand for anymore."

Robert looked nervous, "Be careful what you say Jace the inquisitor has eyes every where."

"But I don't care," he said emotionlessly. "Death doesn't scare me nor does punishment." He saw the older man flinch at the word punishment.

"I guess I am to blame for that?"

"No, I am."

"What?"

He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. "What happened to me in the past, recently, even now is exactly what I deserve. I was born an abomination to be an experiment for a mad man who killed my 'father' and made my mother so mad she killed herself with me still inside. He should have let me die with her then none of this would be happening but he didn't so if anyone is to blame besides me it's him."

He looked at the stack of pancakes Robert sat in front of him with huge eyes. It was nearly up to his chin. "Eat, you need the nourishment and I promise Maryse taught Isabelle to cook not me."

Jace smiled and took a bite, "Not bad."

He sat down beside him, "Jace I.."

Putting his fork down he turned to face him, "Don't. You were hard on me, sometimes too hard but you did what you had too to protect the people you love. You thought I was Valentine's spawn, evil incarnate and you were not going to let anyone get hurt again."

"But someone did get hurt. You got hurt."

He shook his head and poked at his pancakes, "you were trying to make me a good man and I learned from it."

"Stop it," he snapped grabbing his arm. "Stop trying to make everything ok because it's not. I punished you because I was angry at Valentine, at my self not at you! You were just a boy. If I had gotten to know you, given you a chance then I would have seen that you were innocent. Maryse saw it at first but my own paranoia bleed over to her and I convinced her having you here was the only way we could stop you from being like him."

Jace didn't know what to do or to say. He just wanted to run away from this whole conversation. He hated this so much, hated that he had to try to prove to people that it was not their fault for fearing him. "Please," he closed his eyes and tried to disappear, "you were protecting your family."

"And who protected you?" he demanded. "Who soothed you when you cried? Who cuddled you when you were hurt or sick? Who tried to make you feel safe?" He turned the young man to face him and could see he was fighting tears. "I put a lock on your door not to keep you safe from anyone coming in but to keep you from coming out!"

Remembering the night the lock had been put on caused him to tremble in fear. It was the night he learned that the monster Valentine would be looking for Jace because he witnessed him murder his father. The vivid image of Michael Wayland laying in a pool of his own blood and Valentine holding the dripping knife in the fire light popped in his head and he could feel the emotions just like it had happened that instant. He couldn't take anymore, allowing the tears to fall as he hid his face in his hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm sorry!" he pulled him into a hug, his own tears dripping in to the blonde hair. "I'm so sorry Jace. I was not there when you needed me. I wasn't there to help you through you're pain only to cause you more pain. I punished you for something you never had anything to do with. You never asked to be born and had no choice in the things that happened to you." He kissed the top of his head, "I know you can never for give me but know that if I had it to do over I would do it all differently."

He was dumbfounded and speechless. So many things that he needed to say, wanted to say flooded his mind but he couldn't make his mouth move all he could do was lean in to Robert's hug.

Gathering himself he pushed Jace back and stood pressing a kiss to his forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

"I...I forgive you," he hiccupped just before he got all the way out of the door. Robert turned and smiled at him before heading to his room.

He tried for a long time to calm himself but he couldn't seem to get it under control even cleaning the kitchen didn't help. He set off to find the one person who seemed to always be able to calm him and sooth his fears.

Luke bolted upright in the chair having woke himself with an exceptionally loud snore. Looking down he realized he'd drooled a bit on the book he was suppose to have been reading. "Ugh," he grabbed a nearby water bottle taking a deep drink and blinking his eyes trying to wake up fully. He was about to go get a cup of coffee when he saw Jace walk into the room. "What are you doing up?" As he got farther into the room Luke jumped to his feet and ran to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

He shook his head and hesitantly started to hug him but pulling back wondering if this was still his nightmare and this was all just setting him up for something worse. Covering his face with his hands again he turned to leave, so confused and tired.

"Jace," he started toward him careful not to spook him.

"Are you real?" bewildered; defeated.

He reached for Jace's shoulder, his firm hand an anchor and what he hoped would convince him that it was really him. "It's me I promise, the real me." He felt his shoulders shake in silent cries.

"Damn it why can't I tell if I'm awake or asleep? It all seems so real," the defeat in his voice was heart breaking.

"I don't know how to prove I'm the real Luke? Lilith was using a glamour spell to project my image."

"I knew you would never do that to me but then you..she held me down."

Unable to take it any longer he pulled him into his arms and held him tightly to his chest. "You're safe now kid, I have you now; the real me." They stayed that way for ten minuets Jace's sobs ebbing to gasped hiccups then to sniffles. He was dead on his feet. "Come on lets get you to bed. You need rest."

"No!"

"Woah ok, no sleep but just lay down and let your body relax ok? I'll stay with you." He nodded and they walked to his old bedroom. Luke didn't try to undress him for fear of causing a flash back so he just pulled off both their shoes and helped him lay down crawling beside him.

"Robert fixed me pancakes."

"Umm wow," he chuckled. "I'm afraid to ask if it's as bad as Isabelle's cooking."

He snuggled closer to Luke trying to get warm with out wrapping around him like a koala. "He apologized."

"That bad huh? You want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, he apologized for what he did to me said he was taking things out on me and he shouldn't have." He looked up at Luke, "What happened while I was asleep?"

"I think it was a lot of things and you lapsing into a coma just brought it all to a head. He and Maryse told me they had regrets about what was done to you and they wish they could fix it. They were willing to go to any lengths to help me get you back. They both told me they wanted to be a family again that too much time had gone by with us fighting for different things."

"Do you believe them?" he yawned fighting to keep his eyes open.

He pondered for a bit on that question. "I want to. I think his apology was a step in the right direction." He jumped when Jace quickly sat up. "What happened?"

"Falling asleep. Need to walk around or get some coffee or something."

"No."

"I can't," he whispered.

"I will be right here. I promise you I will stay awake and watch you every second. The first sign that you're struggling I will wake you up."

"And if I can't wake up again?" he snapped.

"I'll come and get you like I did this time. I know how now," he soothed and pulled him back down.

He was bone tired, so tired that he ached all over. "Wake me up every fifteen minuets?"

"No, there would be no use in you even sleeping Jace," he admonished. "Every two hours?"

"I was unconscious for two days and it felt like a year, no. Every thirty minuets."

"Every hour," he negotiated.

"No," he shook his head.

"Ok every thirty minuets."

"Please don't let me sleep longer Luke, I can't.. I just.." he started shivering.

Luke knew he was suffering from exhaustion both mental and physical and was close to going into shock. "I promise kid." He pulled a blanket over him then grabbed his cell phone and set the alarm to go off in exactly thirty minuets. "Now even if I forget, the phone won't; see?"

Jace buried his face against Luke's shoulder and tried to close his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**(Note to readers. Thanks for the responses about the beta on the reviews and PMs. Its been unanimous that people would rather have quicker updates then perfect grammar and sentence structure so I am going to compromise. MsBlunt has agreed to beta for me and I am going to have her start at the beginning so if you don't want to read it pre beta then wait for the updates lol. Thank you all for your reviews, advice, suggestions and messages! I couldn't keep going with out them!)**

"Are you sure about this? Your body is exhausted and you're still recovering physically. I don't think it's a good idea to put more stress on it."

"I need answers, we all do and this is the only way. I will be fine," he smiled trying to reassure Luke.

"Yeah because you've been fine so far right?"

Jace smirked, "Wow I didn't know you had it in you to be a smart ass." He reached up and mussed his hair playfully, "good puppy."

Luke grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, alpha male coming out full force though he was not being menacing just dominate as he towered over Jace. "I'm not puppy little one I am the alpha, you however are a pup with much to learn." He playfully lifted Jace tossing him over his shoulder and carried him out of the room. "Like never under estimating your elders."

"Luke!" he laughed, "put me down."

He obliged and put him back on his feet. Church picked that time to saunter by and sneer at Luke and like any good mongrel would do he growled at him. Jace doubled over with laughter as Church arched his back and skittered down the hall nearly knocking a vase over in his hasty retreat. Luke laughed too and rolled his eyes as they started toward the elevator, "Stupid cat."

When they stepped outside Jace squinted and held his hand up to block the sunlight. It had been a while since he'd seen the sun and it's warmth felt good to his raw body. It felt good to climb into Luke's old truck again and it made him realize how much he'd missed home.

"You alright?" he asked as he pulled out into traffic.

"Glad for the fresh air."

He watched as Jace leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. He'd hoped he would sleep on the way but as soon as he felt himself start to drift he started talking.

"Have you heard from Alec today?"

"He's still being broody and obstinate according to Maryse and Isabelle. Simon had to take Izzy for a walk because she was about to lose it over his attitude." He glanced over at him and he had a pained look on his face even though his eyes were still closed. "You going to tell me what the fight was about?"

"No," he said softly, opening his eyes to glance over at him apologetically. "Not yet."

He nodded, "fair enough but consider this a warning, as much as you're hurting now I will still punish you for doing anything I consider stupid or unjustifiably dangerous."

How the hell did Luke know what he intended to do? Was he still inside his head? "I won't," he murmured.

Jace was struggling to stay awake by the time they reached the Silent City. Luke held his arm to steady him as they climbed down the dark spiraling stairs. "He is very weak," Phillip said in his head.

"Too weak," Luke agreed.

"It will make entering his thoughts easier but the pressure on his mind will be the same. We will have to closely observe his condition as we go."

"I know that your talking about me," Jace groused. "It's very rude."

"We were just discussing the best way to go about this," Phillip nodded.

"You were trying to find a way to stop me," he arched his brow. "I know how Luke feels about me doing this right now and I'm sorry but I need to know what happened to me. It's my choice and I want to do it."

"Fine but if it gets to be too much or I feel like it's hurting you more then it should I'm stopping it," Luke forewarned. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting for a response. "Jace," he scolded.

"I don't care about pain. I want to know how this happened when I was trapped in my own mind and I want to know why everything that happened not only felt real but had real effects on my body."

"So do I but not enough to risk you getting brain damage!"

"Its not your choice!"

"YES it is!"

"Enough," Phillip intervened, "We will not allow him to be damaged, it will be stopped before it gets to that point." Both reluctantly agreed and Phillip positioned Jace in the center of the of the circle. They began their ritual, voices ringing in his head though their bodies looked like they were in a silent pained cry. "When did you start having nightmares?"

"They got worse after Michael was killed before that it was just flashes of things. Demon's, Angel's, Valentine, always like something was watching me."

"When did you start dreaming of Lilith?"

A shiver shot up his spine at the memory of her. "I don't know."

"You wanted answers Nephilim lying is only hurting you and impeding us from helping you find the truth.

"They started when I met Clary," he answered reluctantly. Luke tensed but didn't speak.

"Valentine was after she and Jocelyn so I just assumed it was bringing back bad memories from the past."

They continued to sort through the memories picking out a piece here and a piece there to explore farther until they got to the nightmares after he killed Valentine. Lilith had invaded his dreams to threaten him over Jonathon. He began to feel physical pain from his dreams then even moving to the headaches and voices he heard through the trial and the pain of Lilith's torture he had endured before he sentenced Jonathon to life in prison.

"As soon as you passed out then you we're present in the cell?"

"I don't remember," he tried to concentrate harder and push toward what he couldn't find on his own. A flash of bright, shimmering water popped into his head and he concentrated harder on expanding his view of it. He could see his arms bound and being held by two demon hands and pushed through a portal where Lilith and more demons were waiting for him. It couldn't be right, his body never left here so how could he have went through a portal any where? "It can't be," he shook his head and tried to push his mind harder. He saw Lilith and Jonathon casting a spell simultaneously and him screaming in his sleep as something burned it's self on to his skin. Every thing flickered behind his eyes as he wobbled and lurched forward falling to his knees.

"Damn it!" Luke rushed forward to check on him.

"I'm fine," he moaned, holding on to Luke's arm in an attempt to stop the world from spinning beneath him. He hadn't realized blood had been dripping down his face until he felt a handkerchief pressed to his nose.

"Enough, you are done with this for today."

"But I was so close!"

He hated how weak Jace sounded and how pale and tired he looked but as much as he wanted him to heal he wasn't willing to let him take his own life to do it. "No. I'm not arguing this with you."

"But?" he tried valiantly to argue but was too exhausted to put up much of a fight.

"We have some answers Nephilim," Phillip explained. "We know how you were in two places at once."

"How?" Luke asked propping him up against his chest.

"Dark magic, very dark," Phillip explained. "Lilith is a pure demon she is capable of doing things that half breeds and mix bloods are not she is even more powerful then a greater demon and Jonathon has her blood in his veins. Together they preformed a spell that marked Jace allowing them access to his mind and his body."

"I'm not marked!" he protested trying to push Luke's big hand off his nose with no success.

"We checked him every where when he slipped into a coma. He has no mark."

"It is not visible on him the angel blood hides it. Any one inflicted with this mark would be open for," he paused "if it was placed on an angel it was better if it was hidden because they would be venerable to demon attack."

Jace tried to get up but Luke's arms on his shoulder and face were like lead weights and he was getting agitated. After a few more attempts he finally shoved really hard causing Luke to nearly lose his balance. On instinct he reached down and swatted Jace hard. He cringed and bit back a whine glaring petulantly up at Luke. "Stop it you're going to hurt your self Jace." Looking back to Phillip, "Continue please."

"The mark allowed them to separate aspects of the boy."

"I don't understand," Luke said, confused.

"His human shell was here almost like a projected image only the aspect was human. His other aspect, a very conscious, fully aware and functional Jace was taken through a portal to another dimension. The things that happened to him there were very real and because it happened to one aspect of him his body, that was here was affected also."

"But Valentine is dead," Jace shuddered.

"In this dimension," Phillip rationalized. "All dimensions are not the same nor does time pass equally in all dimensions." He saw Jace's eyes go wide.

"I was there longer then two days?"

He nodded solemnly, "You were there for a month though only two days passed here."

Jace chuckled then laughed which turned into almost a manic guffaws causing Luke and Phillip to look at him with great concern. "I'm not insane! It wasn't all in my head!" He felt vindicated, like a weight had been lifted off of his mind. "How do I remove this mark?"

"It will be painful young one perhaps we should explore a way to just render it inactive?" Phillip suggested.

"No, I want it off! I can't deal with knowing something could happen and it would become active again."

"He's right," Luke hated to admit it but it was true. "He will never have piece until its gone."

"As you wish," Phillip floated over to them pushing Luke away and laying Jace back on the stone floor. Lifting his shirt up to expose his muscled torso he ran his hand over the taunt flesh of his ribs. "Are you sure?"

Jace nodded and stilled himself for what ever was about to happen. He felt Phillip place his large hand on his side then close his eyes and he heard chanting in his head. Fire tore through his body! It felt like it was engulfing him, lungs and all. He couldn't catch his breath. His body bowed up off the floor like something was lifting him from the center up to the rafters.

Luke jumped when the screams of agony ripped from Jace reached his ears. "Enough! You're killing him!" He tried to stop him but he was restrained by two of the other brothers. It was only seconds that the torment had lasted but to Luke it seemed like forever and as soon as it was over he ran to him. "Jace?"

"I warned him it was painful," he said reproachfully. "He would not have passed out were he not so weak already. Take him home Lycan there is nothing more we can do here right now." He watched as Luke lifted the unconscious boy into his strong arms as if he was lifting a pillow allowing the blonde head to lull against his shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38

**_(Note: Sorry for the delay in posting. I broke my foot and as much as that should give me time to write more the truth is my life doesn't work that way. It just means that I am getting through my day slower because I still have to do all the crap I did before I got hurt. Hopefully after the weekend I will be able to write more and update quicker! Thanks for stickin with me!)_**

Jocelyn sat outside Jonathon's cell looking disdainfully at the knife she held in her hand. "I don't think I can do this."

"You have to! He has to stay weak or I will remain in a cell until the end of my days," Jonathon yelled angrily! "You say that you love me, that you would do anything to save me but you won't will you?" he asked accusingly.

"Of course I will," she reassured, "but how can hurting you be the right thing?"

"Father was right you are too weak to be a part of my life! I should have never reveled myself to you," he shouted, pressing his body against the bars of his cell.

Panic filled her at the thought of losing him. "No! I can do this; for you." She lifted the poisoned dagger shakily. Taking a deep, steadying breath she jabbed him deep in the side then again in the upper thigh before wrapping the knife up and hiding it.

"Now go before they come and catch you!" He watched as she fled the room then began to laugh. "It worked mother," he whispered.

"Good boy my son," Lilith said lovingly. Because of the demon blood she was able to communicate with him telepathically like she had Jace but with out the mark. "Now just set back and watch as they start falling apart."

He was still amazed at Lilith's power as he watched his wounds heal not even leaving scars or blood in their wake.

It had been three days since the reading in the Silent City and he was still unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he could see and feel things that they did to him and he would wake up screaming. Luke refused to sleep because he didn't want to leave him alone but he finally convinced him that if he didn't rest he would be vulnerable to attack therefore making Jace susceptible as well. Reluctantly he agreed but he would only sleep if someone else was with Jace so here he sat in their private library with Simon and Clary trying to research breaking this spell binding him to Jonathon and the awkwardness was palpable.

"Who did Luke kill to get all this money?" Simon mused. Clary and Jace both looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"It was a really annoying Vampire who asked questions instead of researching like a good little blood sucker," Jace arched his brow at him.

"Bit his head off I heard," Clary added helpfully, hiding her smile behind her hair.

"Very funny," he rolled his eyes at them.

Jace's cell phone vibrated. He still wasn't use to having one but Luke said it was the best way to keep in contact if they were a part so he'd agreed. He still wasn't quite use to it but he'd managed to learn texting because of Mia. They had gotten closer then he'd ever expected to happen and he was really beginning to see her as a little sister. It was good to have someone to talk to, to need him to protect them. She was a Werewolf but she was still young and not as well trained as most of the others. He picked up the phone and read it. :

From: Mia

You busy angel boy?

From Jace:

Not really. Why?

From Mia:

Dan is sort of being a dick to Linda and I. Won't stop trying to grab our asses and crap. Wondered if you would have a talk with him.

From Jace:

On my way.

"I have to run downstairs for a second so why don't the two of you take a break and order a pizza or something?"

"Anything wrong?" Clary asked.

"Just pack stuff nothing major."

"You, Jace 'I'm the best Nephilim EVER' Wayland are going to deal with a downworlder issue?" Simon picked.

He stopped and glared at the vampire, eyebrow arched and a playful yet indignant look on his face. "I am a Nephilim, vampire it is what I do," He leaned closer to Simon, "and it's Greymark, not Wayland blood sucker." Simon smirked and shook his head as Jace walked out of the room.

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well now," Clary said still looking down at the book in front of her.

He shrugged, "he's ok." Feeling her eyes on him he looked up, "What?"

"Just that you really hated him before."

"Because I loved you and you loved him."

"But you don't now?"

"Love you?" he asked, confused. "No."

She seemed irritated by that, "Guess neither of you do anymore."

"Right because you've been miss freggin Polly sunshine these past few months," he snapped, not liking her attitude. "You chose Jace over me so I moved on but then you dumped him too."

"I did not! My mom told me she wanted me to see other people so I did!"

"Right cause you have always listened to her!" he huffed.

"You're not being fair to me Simon."

"Aww poor Clary, so mistreated. How fair was it when you told Jace you couldn't be with him because of what happened to him? That every time you saw him that you saw what your father did to him?"

She gasped, "He told you that?"

"No he didn't have to half the damn club heard it. Don't even tell me that you thought it should have been you Valentine done that too because even if you did feel that way you didn't have to try to destroy him in the process. He would never have done that to you! It was cruel Clary."

"God, what are you dating him now? Since when do you care so much. I'm sorry I ever brought this up," she huffed and stood marching out of the room.

He jumped up and grabbed her arm to stop her. "Since he was not eating, not sleeping and wasting away and you were to damn busy to notice!" he shouted. "He saved my life even when you weren't begging him to." He let go of her arm and shook his head, "You're my best friend Clary and that will never change no matter how mad I get at you but he deserves to hear the truth."

Tears brimmed in her eyes and she hugged him. "I don't know what that is."

"Yes you do but you aren't willing to admit it. You love the idea of him loving you and you don't want to lose that but you don't want to be with him either, just like you did with me."

She stepped back and looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "That.. that's not true and it's not fair! I told you I didn't feel the same about you when you said you loved me."

"How long had you known before I said it and still led me on?" She looked away and didn't respond. He nodded, "I don't know if it's because of what Valentine did to him or if you just like someone like him pining for you but what ever it is you need to come clean Clary or prepare to lose him altogether," he walked passed her into the den and grabbed the phone to order their dinner.

Jace chewed on his fingernail while he waited for the elevator to make it to the second floor. Dan needed to be taught a lesson before he hurt someone but truthfully he really didn't feel like it right now so he hoped it would be a simple fix. The doors slid open smoothly and he stepped out into the hall way. He could hear voices coming from the study on the pack floor so he went there first that's when he saw Dan grab Mia's ass.

Dan gasped as he went sailing across the room landing head first against the wall with a thump. Jace looked at Mia, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded shooting Dan a glare.

He walked over and lifted Dan up by the front of the shirt. "You need to learn to keep your hands to your self."

"Yeah? Who's gonna teach me, you?" Dan sneered.

Jace jerked him too his feet and promptly punched him in the face knocking him back on his ass. "I can do this all day until you get the point or you could do your face and my fist a favor and just get lost."

Dan wiped the blood from his busted lip on his hand. "Please, you have no authority here! Luke is the pack leader and he's to busy with you to care what I do."

Those words stung more then he cared to admit. Luke had been so occupied with him that he hadn't had much time with the pack and he felt guilty because of it. He would have to do what he could to rectify the problem. "I have all the authority I need as Luke's son and as a Nephilim to do what ever I need to do to keep people safe. If that means neutering an errant wolf then so be it."

Dan jumped to his feet and swung on Jace but even as tired as he was, he was still a lot faster then Dan could ever hope to be. He blocked and rolled several times until he was tired then he put Dan on the ground with a round house kick and a right hook.

Aldridge came running into the room just as Dan hit the ground. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Just teaching Dan a lesson in manners," Jace shrugged.

Aldridge gave him a look then pulled Dan to his feet. "What happened?"

"Angel boy decided to use me as a punching bag!"

"Just testing the limits of my Authority," Jace sneered.

"Enough!" Aldridge shouted. "Dan get to your room and stay there. Jace back upstairs! If either of you come out I will get Luke!"

Jace watched Dan stomp off to his room and slam the door before getting back in the elevator. Just as the doors closed he felt a burning pain in his side and thigh that took him to his knees and left him gasping for air. It felt like he'd been stabbed he thought as he grabbed his side, when he pulled his hand away it was covered in blood. "No, not again," he whimpered fearing it was like what happened to him before with Lilith. He managed to get to his feet just as the doors opened to their apartment.

"Everything ok?" Simon asked as he rushed past them.

"Yeah just need the restroom," he shouted as he went into his room. The blood had already seeped through his jeans and shirt by the time he got to the bathroom. Stripping his clothes off he turned the water on and stepped into the shower. The water stung the wounds bad enough to bring tears to his eyes and he watched the blurry water turn red from his blood. This couldn't be happening again it couldn't be. The Silent Brother's removed the mark!

Allowing himself only a few moments to panic he took several deep, calming breaths and cleansed the wounds. Once he was sure the bleeding had at least slowed he stepped out and dried off before putting thick bandages on. He couldn't tell Luke about this it would just make things worse and he was already causing him problems. He would deal with this one on his own, he'd have to.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 Wizards

Jace had been in the restroom for a long time and Simon was about to go check on him when he walked into the den. He was paler then he was an hour ago and he was shaking. "You look like you went ten rounds with a Greater Demon."

"I'm good," he said trying to avoid any in-depth conversation about his well being. "Food here?"

"Clary went down to get it. I'll go grab some soda's."

"Water for me please," he winced as he lowered himself in to the soft chair.

By the time Simon was back with their drinks, paper plates and napkins Clary was back with two pizzas. Jace couldn't help but laugh as Simon dove in and devoured an entire slice before Clary had time to put one on a plate. "Geeze Simon you act like you haven't eaten in a week," she admonished.

He blushed slightly, "What? I'm a growing boy," he paused, "vampire."

Jace chuckled and shook his head. How had this motley group of people suddenly become his family? Simon was someone he was nice to because of Clary at first but they had both ended up saving each other several times and becoming friends in the process.

"Hello? Earth to Jace!" Clary snapped her fingers at him.

"Sorry," he smiled and took the pizza and water she offered him.

"Lets watch a movie," Simon suggested. "We deserve a break."

Four hours later Luke walked through the apartment and into the den where he heard the TV on. Simon was asleep on the sofa paper plate on his chest and empty pizza box in the floor by his hand. Clary was curled up on the love seat asleep and Jace was sitting in the chair staring at the TV. He smiled to himself and put the pizza box and plate on the coffee table before covering Simon and Clary with blankets. It wasn't until he turned to do the same to Jace that he realized that the boy was sweating and shaking. He pulled Jace to his feet and led him to his room. "Ok kid lay down."

"Can't," he shook his head. "You know I can't sleep Luke."

He sighed, "You have to try Jace or your body is just going to shut down." There was a knock at the door and Luke opened it. "What do you need Clary?"

"Um Isabelle just called and said they need us to meet them at the market on Valspar."

"For what?" Luke asked.

She shrugged, "two wizards battling over who's territory it is. Magnus is going to try to keep the peace between the two clans but it's drawn a huge crowd."

Jace grabbed his steel and started marking himself as they all headed to the battle.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Robert roared, "What was that?"

Jace and Luke were helping Simon to one of the beds at the institutes infirmary. The wizard battle was fairly simple to handle especially with Magnus there but someone in the crowd started casting spells and turning bystanders into rats, bats, snakes and other creepy things which caused chaos to ensue. People got trampled and started fighting amongst themselves and it took them nearly three hours to send everyone packing and then gather up all the people who had been turned so that Magnus could turn them back.

They were checking the alley one last time when Jace saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Thinking it was an attack he pushed Alec out of the line of fire but it turned out to be a cat chasing a mouse behind the trash bin. Alec was not happy to say the least and unloaded on Jace screaming at him to never touch him again and how he didn't need his help. In all the confusion caused by his outburst no one noticed the errant, trouble making vampire who thought it would be fun to attack and bite one of them. Lucky for them he chose Simon. Everyone turned when Simon yelped and smacked into the brick wall head first but before they could react the curse took care of his attacker splattering him into pieces against the red stone and that's how Simon ended up here and why Robert was upset.

Alec turned, "I don't need his help! It's Jace's fault Simon got hurt!"

"How is it my fault?" Jace asked incredulously. "You're the one who started screaming and shoving me like a fool! All I did was try to keep you from getting hurt!"

"By a cat?" Alec stormed over to him shoving him backwards into a table knocking a bunch of stuff over. "I don't want your damn help!"

Jace snapped and shoved him back causing him to stumble then tackled him to the floor. "Fuck you!" Two simple words ignited a firestorm of fists, knees and kicks and neither boy willing to stop until someone got hurt.

"Oh shit," Simon said from his position on the bed where Izzy held a towel to his bleeding head..

"Stop it!" Isabelle shouted at her brothers.

"Enough!" Luke yelled as he and Robert tried to break them up. He tried to grab Jace around the waist to pull him back when Alec threw a punch and hit him square in the jaw. Momentarily everything stopped and they looked at Luke, who looked pissed, with wide eyes when suddenly Jace snapped.

He saw Alec's fist connect to Luke's face and everything went red. No one hurt Luke, no one. Throwing his leg over Alec he pinned him to the floor and started pounding him with both fists, all semblance of control or compassion gone now, it was about causing pain.

"Damn it!" Robert growled as they struggled to separate the boys. "What has gotten in to you two?"

Luke hauled Jace to his feet wriggling and kicking, "Enough Jace!" Nothing seemed to get through his angry rage until Luke slammed him hard against the wall keeping him pressed there. "STOP IT!" Jace stilled instantly blinking up at Luke.

"Isabelle you and Clary take care of Simon we will be back soon," Robert said as he and Luke marched Jace and Alec out of the room.

Both boys continued to glare at each other the entire way to Alec's room. Once inside they put the two boys on opposite sides of the room. "What was that all about?" Luke demanded. Jace looked down at his feet crossing his arms over his chest and shrugging his shoulders.

"What about you Alec? Can you manage words?" Robert was getting irritated. Alec took the same pose as Jace only he added a scowl at the blond in the process. "Fine if you want to act like children you will be treated like children." He stood and set a straight back chair the center of the room in front of the bed and pulled his belt off. "Who is first?"

Luke saw Jace stiffen out of the corner of his eye at the sight of Robert wielding a belt but before he could say anything Alec started pleading with his father. "I'm too old for this! It's not fair. You need to start treating me like an adult!"

"An adult?" Robert asked exasperated and Luke actually chuckled. "You have to first act like an adult to earn that right!"

"I acted like a shadow hunter should have it was him," he thrust a finger toward Jace, "that was reckless, immature and unprofessional!"

"Well I am reckless on occasion but one thing you can never call me is unprofessional," Jace responded calmly but his voice was slowly climbing in a crescendo. "By the way Alec, who was named head of the Nephilim council? Oh, that's right ME! Guess that was because of my immaturity!"

"The ONLY damn reason they chose you was because your you were drugged with angel blood! I'm so sorry not all of us could be abused like poor little Jace!" He instantly regretted what he said and wished he could take the words back, he hadn't meant it he was just angry.

Robert grabbed his sons arm, "ALEC!"

"I want to get this punishment over please," Jace said calmly before walking over to the chair and leaning over the back of it.

"We need to discuss this," Robert said.

"No we don't," Jace tried not to sound as forceful as he felt. "I would like Luke to be the one to punish me if that's alright?"

"Of course," Luke said stepping up behind him. "Pants," he touched his back letting him know what he wanted. He watched the boy's entire body go ridged as he conceded to the request. Luke only made him lower them enough to get the job done and he stood so that he was concealed from everyone else's view.

"He's only going to use his hand?" Alec groused knowing he was going to get much worse.

"Use the belt," Jace sighed rolling his eyes which earned him a very hard smack to the backside nearly causing him to bolt upright.

"You will stop telling me what to do young man, both of you," he arched a brow at Alec. "And since you seem so keen on Jace getting the harshest punishment possible then I say he gets to chose your punishment."

"Agreed," Robert nodded.

"Why are you being punished Jace?" Luke asked.

"Because I'm reckless, immature and unprofessional," he snarked; it earned him ten hard, sharp swats that instantly brought tears to his eyes. He'd forgotten how hard Luke's hand was.

"You will lose the attitude one way or another." Luke laid into the spanking and in no time he had him squirming and kicking. "Why are you being punished Jace?"

"B..being reckless," he winced as another painful blow landed to his sore, stinging backside. Luke's hand was worse then any paddle he'd come against. "Caring about people, trying to do the right thing."

Luke sighed and pushed Jace forward more laying into the sit spots and peppering the tender flesh. Jace was crying openly now and tried to reach back to protect himself but Luke easily caught his hands and pinned them behind his back. "You brought this on yourself Jace so stop fighting ."

He hated this, hated crying in front of Robert and Alec but he couldn't help it. He was still experiencing discomfort because of his attack and this added to it was too much soon he was sobbing as he hung limply over the back of the chair. "Please stop Luke! Hurts! Please!" he begged.

The pleas broke his heart but he'd earned this punishment. "Why are you being punished Jace? I suggest you not smart off this time," he landed an extra hard swat.

"Ow!" he hissed and bounced in place. "Fighting! Please! I'm sorry."

He continued the spanking for several more minuets before finally stopping and holding him in place with his one big hand. His bottom, sit spots and upper thighs were painfully red, hot and swollen. "I'm going to let you up and I want you to go straight to the corner, stay there until I say you can move, understand?"

"Y..yes s..s..sir," he cried. As soon as he felt Luke's hand move he went to the corner, face burning as hot as his behind knowing that Alec and Robert were watching and saw his punishment.

"Your turn," Robert said to Alec, "now." He blushed but did as he was told dropping his pants and leaning over the chair. "How would you like him to be punished Jace?"

He peeked over his shoulder to Luke for permission to answer. "I.. I don't think he should be punished," he sniffled.

"Excuse me?" Robert asked.

"I wasn't focused if I had been I'd have know it was a cat and not an attack. He was right Simon getting hurt, him getting knocked down it was all my fault and no one else should be punished for it." He pressed his face back in the corner, "I'm sorry."

"No you don't get to do that," Alec said. "You don't get to act like you're the bigger person who's always so self sacrificing! You know what you did and you feel guilty about it. It doesn't change how I feel; I meant what I said to you." He turned to his dad, "Punish me how ever you want."

Robert chose to use his hand like Luke had and in no time Alec was crying and pleading for him to stop. When he thought he'd been punished enough he allowed him to stand and dress again and Luke pulled Jace out of the corner and allowed him to fix his clothes. "I want to know what is going on with you two Alec or I will bend you back over and use the belt."

"He accused me of wanting to rape him!" he shouted, tears falling from his eyes.

"It wasn't like that," Jace whispered.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Everyone was hurting me," Jace wrapped his arms around himself as he remembered what had happened to him. "Valentine, Jocelyn, Clary, y..you so when Alec showed up I thought he was going to do the same. I didn't understand," he cried. "everything hurt and I couldn't make it stop. I wasn't going to let Alec break me." He looked at his parabatai with tear filled eyes, "I didn't know what was happening, I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be parabatai any longer and I will break the bond and become a downworlder but you have to let me sever the tie with Jonathon first."

Luke and Robert stared at each other open mouthed and in shock.


	40. Chapter 40

**( Note: lol I'm sweat bullets about this chapter and the last especially since its the first time I didn't get any comments! Hope everyone is still reading. )**

Alec rolled his eyes at Jace not believing him. "Did you accuse Luke of wanting to rape you when he came and rescued you too?"

"Enough Alec," Robert warned knowing his son didn't know the full story.

"No because he did rape me right along side Valentine," Jace roared!

"What?" Alec gasped and looked at Luke accusingly.

Robert looked on as Luke cringed painfully and pulled Jace tight against his chest trying to calm him. "Not everything that happened to Jace was.." Robert paused and looked at Luke for some sort of clue as to what to say.

"Tell him," came a muffled, wet reply from Jace. "Everyone already hates me for it anyway. I don't care anymore." He halfheartedly tried to push away from Luke's strong embrace and thankfully failed. He didn't think he could face anyone who was hearing this story.

Robert told Alec everything that had happened and what they found out from the silent brothers not sparing any detail. At stories end Jace was curled up dejectedly in the window seat staring blankly out into the sun, Luke sitting by his legs offering all the support he could.

Alec had fallen into the chair halfway through the story. All that had happened to his best friend, his brother and he was making it worse. No wonder Jace had reacted the way he did! It was all starting to make sense now and he realized that Jace had tried to tell him the truth when he told him he wanted to no longer be parabatai. Fighting back the urge to vomit he got to his feet and approached his friend. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"You didn't want to know. You just wanted to find a reason to be mad at me because I don't have those feelings for you." He took a deep breath. "I tried Alec. I tried everything I know to explain how I feel. I love you, you are, were" he corrected, "my brother. I would die for you but I just never felt that sort of love for you or anyone else. It was never you it was me. I have always been broken and no matter what I try to do it ends up hurting the people I care about." New tears dripped down his face and he closed his eyes against the rush of emotion he was feeling. He stood and looked at the dark haired hunter, "You know my darkest most shameful secret now Alec so hopefully it will make me a big turn off for you like it did with Clary. Maybe every time you see me you'll see Valentine, Hodge, fake Luke or who ever else you can imagine slamming inside of me."

"Stop it Jace!" Luke hated hearing him talk like that.

"I won't! I'd never do that Jace, I'm not that person. I'm sorry I got so upset I just," he clinched his fists at his sides, "I thought you were using an excuse to get away from me because of my feelings, that it made you feel weird after you found out. I was afraid," he said in tears.

"So was I but it didn't matter did it? You wouldn't hear anything I said, even Magnus tried to tell you that you didn't know everything." Alec lowered his head not knowing what else to say. "I will break our bond," Jace said sadly, "I don't want to be a Nephilim any longer."

Everyone looked at him stunned. "Don't say that Jace," Luke admonished.

He looked up at the Lycan, tired and defeated, "It's true. The only reason I have stayed is because of my bond with Jonathon and I feel it would be unfair to everyone else if I left not knowing what would happen with him if I was no longer a factor."

"I don't see you living a mundane life Jace," Robert said as he put his arm around Alec's shoulders.

"I don't want to." He looked down at the hardwood floor like it was a new invention. "I... I want Luke to change me." Looking to the wolf nervously, "if you really want me I mean."

He was floored that Jace wanted to be a werewolf and disgusted as well. He knew the hell he'd gone through during his change and the ridicule he'd experienced. How he'd been ostracized by everyone he'd ever loved.

Jace took his silence as rejection and started to walk away but Luke ran to catch up with him, grabbing his arm to stop him. "Don't," he shook his head and tried to pull away. "I get it. You don't want all this drama anymore, who would?"

"I won't turn you because I love you kid. You are meant to be a Nephilim, it's in your blood more then any other. I know things keep going wrong for you but this isn't the answer. Alec apologized and he meant what he said and he still wants to be your parabatai; you need each other. There seems to be a lot more going on here then you two are telling us and it seems to be something you need to work through but neither of you are leaving the Clave, understood?" He got no response so he tried again, "Jace, do you understand?"

"Fine," he huffed crossing his arms over his chest, "what ever YOU want."

Luke arched his brow, "What I want is for you to check your attitude before I have to check it for you, unless you want another lesson so soon?"

"No!" he backed toward the wall.

"Lets go check on Simon then both of you will be getting some rest, you look exhausted," Robert said.

Simon was lounging in the bed, Izzy next to him and Magnus sitting in a chair by the bed they were all laughing at something when the others walked in. He winced inwardly because they all looked worse then he did and like they hadn't slept in a week.

"How are you feeling?" Jace asked as he approached. Luke sat a chair behind him but he didn't set.

"I'm fine, hard head remember," he laughed.

"The brick wall has a dent in it though," Magnus teased as Alec stood beside him.

"Hey!" Simon quipped.

"Did you get everyone squared away?" Robert asked Magnus.

"Got everyone turned back I could but most of them were just a temporary spell that will wear off on it's own. I sent them all back with friends or family and gave care instructions. Everything will be fine."

"Except there never ending hunger for cheese," Simon cringed at the memory.

"And the squeaky voice," Jace teased. "Oh wait that's really your voice? You always did sound like a girl."

Simon threw a pillow at him with more force then he intended with his vampire strength and when Jace blocked it feathers exploded everywhere. Isabelle was the first to burst out in laughter but the others soon followed.

"I'm so not cleaning this up," Jace said picking feathers out of his hair. He looked around at Luke after realizing what he'd said. "It's Simon's fault! He threw it!"

"You, I, he, but," Simon stuttered. "Head injury!"

"You're a vampire you heal quickly!" Jace argued.

"But.." he said defeated. Magnus snapped his fingers and instantly all the feathers were back in the pillow. "Wow that was awesome!"

"I'm awesome what can I say," he smirked standing and taking Alec's hand. "No my little angel looks like he's asleep on his feet. I'm going to make sure he gets some rest." Alec blushed as Magnus led him out of the infirmary.


	41. Chapter 41

Jace's hand trembled as he traced the healing rune on his side again this was the fourth time and neither his thigh nor his side were getting any better, in fact they were getting worse. What was he going to do now? He quickly put bandages back on the wounds and went back to the library with the others.

"There are no other markings on Jace right?" Maryse asked as she tossed aside yet another book.

"Nope," he said as he plopped down in a chair next to her. "The silent brothers said I was clean."

Luke looked at Jace as he sat down he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. He was worried that if the boy didn't get some rest soon that his body would shut down, he didn't look far from it now.

Jace was biting his nails absently when something came to him. "Why doesn't he get hurt?"

"Huh?" Maryse asked.

"Jonathon, when he gets hurt so do I but if I get hurt he's fine."

"We don't really know that do we?" Robert asked. "He wasn't around us when you were hurt after the mark from Lilith."

"It's worth asking about," Luke said as stood. He and Robert went to question Jonathon.

Nearly an hour passed with out so much as a word from the boy and Jace had lost patience. He grabbed a dagger and went into the holding chamber with the others. He looked Jonathon in the eyes as he dragged the dagger down his arm leaving a deep cut and a trail of blood in it's wake. Jonathon's arm was as pristine and unblemished as it was before the experiment.

"Damn it Jace what are you doing?" Luke yelled.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Jace asked approaching the cell. "What protects you from this?"

"Because I'm better, stronger and more powerful then you little boy," Jonathon boasted.

"If that were true then you'd be bragging about how you were doing it," he pondered as he paced in front of the cell while Luke wrapped his shirt around his bleeding arm. "Which means Lilith must have mar..."

Before he could finish Jonathon punched him hard in the side where the infected wound was effectively silencing him and bringing him to his knees. "You have no idea who you're dealing with boy!"

Luke grabbed Jace and took him out of the room back to the library, Robert following. He sat him down in a chair, "Are you ok kid?"

"You were on to something!" Robert was excited at the prospect of a clue. "He's hiding something, a spell or a curse that's allowing him to stay safe from all of this."

"It has to be something Lilith is doing," Luke agreed. "Maybe it's something that Magnus can track if it's a cruse or spell?"

"Could it be that simple?" Maryse asked.

"Its far from simple dear in fact that sort of curse is very dangerous," Robert squeezed her shoulder.

"It's a starting place," Luke smiled, "its more then we've had. Right kid?" Jace was still doubled over in the chair. "Was his punch that hard?" He knelt down beside him and noticed that the side of his shirt was wet when he touched it he realized it was blood. "What the hell?"

"It's fine," Jace tried to sooth, "he just reopened an old wound."

"What old wound?"

"It's nothing."

He lifted the bottom of Jace's shirt and saw the wound. "How long and it will do you well NOT to lie to me Jace Greymark."

He shrugged, "few days."

Luke was fuming. He grabbed Jace by the arm and dragged him out of he library and down the hall to his room. Once inside he shut the door and turned to his son. "Strip."

"Wh..what?" he started backing away.

"You know my rule. If you don't tell me the truth about being hurt then I strip you and look for my self. You lied to me I will not take your word for it. Strip or I will do it for you."

Jace froze trying to fight the memories that were flooding his mind. This was the real Luke and he knew that but for some reason the fear was still there. He closed his eyes trying to force them away and nearly yelped when he felt Luke touch him.

He knew what was happening but he also knew that if he backed off it wouldn't help anything. He needed Jace to know that he could trust him and that he would never hurt him also that he wouldn't get away with lying to him about being hurt. Cautiously stepping forward he lifted Jace's shirt over his head. The wound on his side was red, swollen and draining it was clearly infected. Gently he removed his shoes, socks and then his pants and boxers. He discovered another deep wound on his thigh that was also infected as he searched him. Moving to his back he checked thoroughly for any other injuries and the only thing he could find was the still red backside from his earlier spanking, the cut on his arm and some bruises from his fight with Alec.

He carefully led him to the bathroom and turned the water on in the shower. "Get in." Jace obeyed while he got a cloth and a towel.

"I can shower myself," he insisted.

"I know you can and you will but I am going to clean these wounds first." He opened a bottle of peroxide and started pouring it over both wounds causing Jace to hiss and wince. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know they just appeared."

Luke looked at him, "But Jonathon wasn't hurt."

"He must be," he wiped his hands over his face. Once he finished his shower and dried off he went into the bedroom where Luke was waiting.

He pulled Jace's towel off and tossed it aside which earned him an indignant look. "I told you, you broke trust and there are consequences." He pointed to the bed, "Lie down."

He wasn't happy but he did as he was told and tired to be still while Luke poked and prodded the cuts. "Ow!" he yelped at a particularly sore spot. "I tried healing runes and they didn't work."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You've spent so much time on me already and are neglecting your pack because of me. I just didn't want to add anymore to you then I already had."

"I'm not neglecting anything Jace I take very good care of my pack. I'm aware of everything that goes on. Who are you to make that decision on your own? You don't know everything about my leadership abilities."

"I'm not saying you're not a great leader I'm just saying that I don't want to be what makes you lose your pack's respect."

"Stop it," he shook his head as he applied the last bandage. Pulling the covers up over him he lay down and pulled him against his side. "Jace you are not responsible for everything and every body in the world. I am a grown man who has led a pack for years before you and will continue to lead one as long as I am alive and continue to take care of my son whether he thinks I'm capable or not."

"I know you're capable I just.."

"Have a martyr complex? Can't imagine anyone being able to care about you and not fall to pieces?" He laughed softly and kissed the top of his head. "Close your eyes Jace I've got you. Any signs of distress and I will wake you I promise."

"But," he tried to protest but he was so warm and comfortable that his body betrayed him and his eyes slid closed.

Robert went to Alec and Magnus and told them their newest clue about the bond between Jace and Jonathon. "It's possible for Lilith to curse Jace," Magnus nodded. "She is a pure demon and Jonathon shares her blood that makes them both powerful. I'll have to call in a few markers but I think I might know a monster who knows a man who knows a demon who can help me find a way to break this curse." Giving Alec a quick kiss he left to gather all the information he could find on curses.

Luke smiled when Jace snuggled closer. He wanted to tell him that he was his son but he didn't think now was the right time with all the emotional turmoil the boy had been through because Luke wasn't sure if he would be happy about it or not. He hoped the news would make him happier then he's ever been but he wasn't sure that he would be the father that he needed. He could take care of him yes but how could he answer all the questions Jace would have about how he was conceived and how Luke could not know about it. He would have to admit a lot of things that he was afraid would make him change his mind about wanting to be his son and he didn't know if he could stand to lose him.

He looked down at his sleeping face and tried to find any part of him in his features. He had his mother's hair and lean body though his musculature was closer to Luke's. His eye and face shape maybe resembled his a bit but Jace's features were more delicate and angelic then his had ever been even as a Nephilim. It physically hurt him to think that he missed out on his son's life for so long that he never got to hold him as a baby, to nurture him or teach him anything. He wasn't able to dry his tears or to bandage skinned knees or teach him the ways of a hunter. He spent all of his time searching for Jocelyn and pinning for her. Would Jace ever be able to forgive him when he found out the truth?


	42. Chapter 42

Jace scrubbed his hands over his face in defeated frustration. He was so tired it was making him physically ill and no matter how hard he tried he was never able to sleep more then an hour. He looked up from the book he was reading when Robert came barging into the room. "We need you both in the library."

"What's going on," Luke asked as they followed him.

"Magnus thinks he found something useful about the curse."

Relief flooded Jace and he nearly ran the rest of the way to the study. "What did you find?" he asked Magnus breathlessly.

He held up a packet of what looked like herbs and bones, "We mix this while saying an incantation that I had to travel the world to find," he gave him a look as if he was debating if he'd been worth it, "and it should break the bond. The problem is it has to be done in the same room with both Lilith and Jonathon."

"Do the have to be unbound?" Robert asked.

"I don't care! Lets do it now!" Jace bounced.

"Slow down Jace," Luke chided. "What exactly does this spell do?" He knew every dark spell had consequences even if you were attempting to break one.

"It breaks the spell placed on Jace and from all that I was able to ascertain the only pain will be to the people who placed it on him. They will most likely experience all the injuries they caused him as soon as the spell breaks."

"Do it," Robert, Maryse and Luke all said in unison.

Magnus, Isabelle and Maryse prepared the ingredients for the spell while the others gathered weapons just incase something went wrong. Two hours later they were leading a bound Jonathon into the room with Lilith.

"What is this?" She demanded to know.

Jonathon shot her a nervous look, "some sort of spell. Angel boy thinks he's going to be able to break our bond."

Lilith laughed and shook her head. "All of you are pathetic! You try to save one weak hunter when the most powerful Nephilim in this realm is standing in chains! No wonder you're a dying race" she said disgustedly.

"The greatest hunter is in this room but HE isn't it," Jace hissed. "You are just jealous because your plan to destroy me isn't going to work!"

"What's going on here?" Jocelyn demanded shoving her way into the room.

Everyone turned to face her. "Breaking the spell your son," he said the word as if it was dirty, "put on my son," Luke's voice was filled with warning.

It had been more then a decade since she'd heard him sound like that, since he threatened Valentine for trying to hurt her. 'Do something!' Jonathon yelled in her head. 'If you love me you will stop them!' She was frozen in place unsure of what to do.

Magnus placed several of the ingredients into a silver chalice and lit them on fire. "Jace step forward." Once Jace was in position he started the incantation adding a new ingredient as needed. Jace wavered as a sharp pain begin building in his stomach. Luke stepped forward to support him. "No!" Magnus warned, "Don't touch him."

Jocelyn saw her way of breaking the spell and went for it. She made it about three steps when Maryse and Robert grabbed her. "I don't think so," Maryse growled. "What's gotten into you Jocelyn? Why are you doing this?"

"To save my son!" she struggled but couldn't break free.

"Ughh!" Jonathon cried out and fell to his knees in pain. Spots of blood started blossoming all over his clothes and dripping on to the floor.

"It's working!" Clary bounced excitedly.

"No!" Lilith screamed. "This can't be happening!"

Their excitement was cut short when Jace hit the floor writhing and panting in pain. Alec put his hand on Luke's shoulder. "It's working, you have to let him finish it."

"Just hang on Jace!" He hated this and he wanted it over now!

Magnus finished the incantation and tossed the last ingredient in to the fire. Electricity filled the room crackling along the walls then suddenly jagged bolts of lightning snapped into Jace, Jonathon and Lilith. It was so powerful it knocked everyone off their feet.

Luke moaned as he rolled to his knees to check on everyone. He didn't see Jonathon's boot until it was to late. Pain ripped through his head as he was repeatedly kicked. Jonathon grabbed the keys to Lilith's cell as soon as he was sure everyone was incapacitated then ran and released her.

"No!" Robert roared getting to his feet grabbing his sword as he went. Chaos erupted as everyone started fighting to stop the duo. "What happened?" he yelled at Magnus before being slammed into the wall by a powerful blow from Lilith.

"You're all idiots is what happened!" Jonathon laughed knocking Isabelle's blade from her hand with a sharp kick. He grabbed it and started trying to kill her.

"You thought my son was a fool," Lilith smirked grabbing Alec around the throat with one of her tentacles and lifting him into the air. "Do you really think your simple wizard could find a way to break my spell?" She laughed as Alec choked and gasped for air. Maryse tried to get to him but was taken down by Jocelyn. "I planted the spell knowing you would go to any lengths to save the boy. It was the only way to break Emile's rune that was binding my powers!"

"You bitch!" Magnus screamed as he tried to help Alec. He was struck from behind by Jonathon.

"Let him go!" Jace raged as he surged to his feet and swung the blade Luke had been holding. It cut through the air in a gleaming arch so fast that Lilith didn't have time to react before the blade cut the tentacle off freeing Alec.

"You little bastard!" she shrieked lashing him with her other tentacles and clawing at him with her razor sharp nails. "It's time to end this!" She shoved her hand forward, her long nails digging into his chest.

He tried to scream when he felt his bone snapping as her fingers pressed deeper and deeper until she reached his heart. Clary got to her feet and ran at her digging her small dagger into Lilith's side which only served to make her angrier. She lashed out at the red head knocking her across the room and over a table. Alec and Luke attacked next and they were able to free Jace but not with out consequence. They were both being beaten relentlessly, everyone losing the battle when Clary ran forward once more holding her hand out in front of her.

Lilith hissed and dropped Luke and Alec. "How do you know that rune!"

"We aren't as useless as you think," trying to sound more brave then she felt. The rune came to her and she had quickly etched it on her hand. "Call him off now!" nodding toward Jonathon.

Lilith took advantage of her distraction and lashed out slamming her to the ground. "I'm tried of this nonsense!" She leapt forward to finish Jace off when at the last second Simon jumped in front of him. Her nails dug into his stomach causing him to cry out. Suddenly she began to convulse, "What is this?"

"I have a little curse of my own," Simon said. "It's called the Mark of Cain you may have heard of it."

"No!" she screeched as her body started to implode. She contorted and writhed folding in on herself until she burst into blackness and was gone.

Jocelyn crawled over to Jonathon who had been knocked out by Robert and Alec. He was laying beside of Jace. "Baby are you hurt?" she brushed the hair back from his face.

Jace was struggling to breath, bubbles coming out of the wounds in his chest. He saw the hurt filled look on Clary's face when her mother went to Jonathon and showed no concern for her. It took every last ounce of strength he had but he grabbed a hand full of Jocelyn's hair and forced her head to the floor. The dagger in his hand felt like it weighed a ton as he lifted it and dragged it across the back of her neck.

"No!" Clary screamed.

"Jace!" Luke yelled lunging forward and grabbing the knife from his hand. He tossed the dagger aside and put pressure on the chest wound with his large hands. "I need some help over here!"

Alec crawled forward and took out his steel and started drawing the healing rune in his chest. "This will buy us enough time to get him to the hospital."

Maryse tended to Clary and Isabelle while Robert went to see how bad Jocelyn's wound was. As soon as he touched her she gasped and jerked away. She looked lost as she blinked her eyes and stared at them. "I..is it over?"

Robert grabbed her and looked at the back of her neck. "By the angel!"

"What?" Luke and Clary asked at the same time.

"She had Lilith's mark on her neck. She was being controlled."

As soon as she heard Clary's voice she got to her feet and ran to her gathering her into her arms. "Oh Clary I'm so sorry! So sorry," she cried rocking her.

Luke knew they couldn't call an ambulance to the institute so he lifted Jace into his arms and started running for his truck. "Wait!" Magnus yelled. He grabbed Alec's hand and placed the other on Luke's shoulder and suddenly they were outside the hospital where Dr. Stinebrenter was waiting for them. All of it was too much for Magnus draining him completely and he fell to his knees as blood poured from his nose.

"Go I've got him," Alec said as he knelt next to his boyfriend.

Luke followed Rick into the E.R. and placed him on a gurney. He was pushed aside while several nurses assisted the doctor in an exam. "Both of his lungs are punctured! Prep the O.R., intubate and lets get a chest tube now before we lose him!" He shouted orders as one of the nurses escorted Luke to the waiting room.


	43. Chapter 43

Alec sat in a chair next to Magnus rubbing his back. When all the others arrived they had been escorted to a private waiting room near the O.R. by the 'special' members of the hospital staff. Only certain people could even see the waiting room as it was protected by a glamour spell. Maryse came and sat down beside them. What can we do to help you regain your strength?" she asked Magnus. "I know how drained you must be."

He shook his head, "Nothing it will just take time."

She put her hand on his, "Don't do this to your self."

"I nearly got everyone killed," he glared at her, "what am I suppose to do throw a party?"

Luke stopped pacing and looked at him. "You had no idea this would happen. You put your own life at risk by doing the spell Magnus no one is blaming you. We all agreed to do this."

He nodded but didn't say anything. Alec squeezed his hand and hugged him. "It's going to be ok. Jace is a fighter and stubborn," he laughed.

On the other side of the room Clary was sitting with Jocelyn holding her hand. "How long were you under Lilith's spell?"

"Just before Jace killed Valentine," she cringed at the memory. "She would give me commands and I would have to follow them. I tried to fight it but no matter what I did she controlled my actions. It was like I was inside myself screaming but I had no control over my own body."

"She tried to control Jace that way as well," Clary nodded. "He was able to fight it but it nearly killed him."

She paused, "He is much stronger then I gave him credit for if he was able to fight the mark."

"You don't know the half of it," She shivered at the memories of the things he had been through the past few months.

Isabelle sat down next to Clary and pushed her sleeve up so she could put a healing mark on her. "You never gave Jace enough credit."

"She was under a spell Izzy that's not fair," Clary defended.

"Either of you," she looked at Clary, her brow arched. "He would have died for you and you were to caught up in your self to even notice how badly he was hurting or how sick he was getting."

"That's enough Isabelle," Robert warned. "Now is not the time for this," he glanced over at Luke. She nodded seeing how distraught Luke was and said nothing else.

Luke was pacing like a caged animal when he noticed Simon sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the corner of the room. He went over and sat next to him. "Are you hurt?"

He opened his eyes and looked at him. "I'm healing, its part of the upside to the whole vampire thing. You look like crap though."

That made him chuckle, "I'm healing too, all apart of the wolf thing."

"So a Vampire, an Angel, a Werewolf and a Warlock walked into a bar..." he attempted. "We are one hell of a diverse group."

Luke shook his head, "Yeah we are. I'm pretty sure this is the first time in history that so many creeds have worked together toward any goal."

"Great now Angel Boy's heads gonna get even bigger," he sighed.

"Simon how did you get the mark?"

He hesitated but he didn't want to lie to him. "I asked for it."

"Not many people know about that mark. Who gave it to you?"

"Clary," he said softly. "When everything calms down and everyone is ok I promise I will tell you all about it but right now it's not important."

"I'm sorry I've not been looking out for you like I should have been Simon," he had tears in his eyes. "You've been going through so much and it seems I don't know about much of it."

"Luke stop," He sat up straight in his chair putting his arm around the older mans broad shoulders. "You are one person, who has been through hell and back. You know more about me then anyone else besides Jace. You are the one that all of us come to when we need anything and the only one we feel safe with. No parent, no matter how good of one they are, knows every thing that goes on with their kids."

He was honored that Simon was essentially saying he was like his dad. He knew how hard it had been when his mom didn't want anything to do with him after his change. He pulled him into a hug. "Thank you."

"Careful there," he wheezed, "Can't breath. Don't want you to go all poof with the mark and all." He laughed when Luke quickly released him.

He stood to resume his pacing and nearly walked face first into Robert. "Wearing your self out isn't going to make this go any faster my friend."

Luke sighed, "my mind knows that but my heart on the other hand."

"I can't Imagine what you're going through. My children have all suffered injuries, some bad enough that they had to go to a Mundane hospital but only for bones that needed to be set and even that worried me to no end."

"It's been three hours," the worry on his face spoke volumes. "It doesn't take three hours to fix punctured lungs Robert. I don't know how much a fifteen year old kid can endure." He paused in an attempt not to cry but the tears betrayed him. "He doesn't even know the truth about his father."

"He knows about Will Herondale," Jocelyn interjected.

"Luke" Rick said as he entered the waiting room.

"Is he ok?" Luke asked rushing to the doctor.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he's critical right now. During the surgery to repair the lungs we found a small puncture to his heart. I started the repair on the puncture I found that the heart its self is badly bruised."

"What does that mean?" Clary asked.

"It means that his heart is damaged. In a mundane they would have to be placed on a bypass machine until it healed but with Jace I'm afraid if we tried to do that it would hinder his own natural healing abilities. We've put him on a respirator so he doesn't have to work so hard to breath and it won't put extra pressure on his heart. We are going to monitor him closely and if his heart doesn't improve on its own in the next couple of days or it starts getting weaker we will have to take him back into surgery and put him on a bypass machine."

"Can I see him?" Luke asked.

"They are cleaning him up right now but they should have him in a room in about thirty minuets. I will send a nurse in to get you as soon as he's ready."

Luke shook his hand, "Thank you." When Rick left the room he turned to the others, "You should go back to the institute. There is nothing anyone can do here and they will only let me back with him right now anyway. "

"We aren't going to just leave you here," Maryse said.

"You need to get back and make sure Jonathon is secure and tend to your own kids," he motioned to them. "Look at them they are battered and exhausted. I'll call you with any changes and you can come during visiting hours if they will let anyone in." Reluctantly they all agreed and went home to clean up and rest.


End file.
